


Get rid of that thing in you!

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich FanFiction [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Baby, Debbie Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Depression, Grumpy Mickey, I just love them as dads okay?, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, cute nicknames, dads, familylife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey is sick for longer than Ian has nerves for,  so he finally takes him to a doctor. Mickey there gets the shock of his life when the news are: You're pregnant.His first thought is to get an abortion - a pregnant man in the south side, hell no! But he can't help but fall in love with the thought of seeing Ian with another Baby, now that Yev is almost eight.The problem is, male pregnancies are high risk pregnancies....





	1. It's Time you see a doctor

**Author's Note:**

> mpreg = male pregnancy  
I'm usually not a fan of mpreg AU's but I just really love fics about them as fathers/a family.  
Also I just HAD to write pregnant grumpy Mickey! I pretty much didn't have a choice!

_Chromosomes are a funny thing. _  
_ One too many or one missing and you're fucked. And not in a good way._

_However next to Down syndrome and trisomy sometimes when you've got an extra chromosome it's not so tragic. _  
_ Usually being intersexual for example doesn't make you a retard._

_By now there is this one chromosome (lovely scientists called it **the gay one**) that makes men being able to have babies._

_Yeah, it's weird but it works. Of course, a chromosomal abnormality like that doesn't just exist from one moment to the other. It's been happening for years but since no one bothered to check if the guys were pregnant, they grew a child in them and then There was no way out and the babies suffocated in the men's bodies. _  
_ But since C-section is a thing, men are technically able to carry and give birth._

_But only 10 or 13 percent of all male Americans got this chromosomal abnormality and most of them don't get fucked in the ass a lot._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian woke up alone in his bed, again.  
He was confused when he couldn't feel his boyfriend next to him, he wanted to cuddle with him and maybe get some morning sex out of the Milkovich.

But instead he heard Weird noises from the bathroom.  
Mickey was throwing up again. He had been sick for longer than Ian had nerves for by now.

Almost every morning Mickey threw up, not only in the morning, he seemed to dislike cheese so much when he was sick, that he started throwing up at the smell of Ian's lasagne - highly unfair in Ian's eyes; he may be not the best cook, but he wasn't _that_ bad.

Because Mickey felt so down and sick all the time, they pretty much didn't have sex in three weeks! Mickey just didn't want to be touched, wasn't horny - What was weird enough - So he mostly just jerked Ian off. He didn't even blow him because he was afraid, he'd puke on Ian's dick.

Mickey came back From the bathroom with a water bottle in his hand.  
"Hey babe, how are you feeling?"  
Mickey just made a grunting noise and sat back down on his side of the bed.

"It's not getting better huh?" Ian asked emphatically and petted his lover’s hair.  
"I'm probably gonna die." He mumbled.  
"Of course,"  
Mickey just stuck his tongue out at him.  
"That an invitation?" Ian grinned and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.  
"You're so weird. You just heard me throwing up and you're thinking _'damn I wanna fuck that'_?"  
"I always want to fuck that." He whispered and rubbed his thigh.

"Not in the mood, Gallagher."  
Ian just sighed.  
"Okay, I think it's time you see a doctor, Mick. And I don't mean the guy that's selling crack by the tracks and calls himself Dr. C. I mean a real doctor."

"No, thanks." He just said and attempted to lie down and turn away.  
"Yes, you idiot. You're sick, you're gonna see a doctor. Easy as that."  
"Oh, Bitch don't get me started on how I said that to you, and you went on a road trip with the kid!"

Ian rolled his eyes at his grumpy boyfriend, he knew that there was no anger in Mickey about that topic anymore.

"And you told me I'd only get better if I go see that doctor. So same thing for you. I'm not gonna listen to you throwing up anymore without knowing what fucking virus you have. I take you to a doctor and you're gonna get better, end of discussion!"

Mickey looked at him for a long moment.  
"Did you seriously just used your dad-voice on me?"  
"You're not that much taller than Yevgeny, I'm gonna carry you to the car too if I have to."

Mickey rolled his eyes and got dressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hate doctors" Mickey mumbled for the fifth time. "We just sit around and wait for hours so that douche bag tells you I'm sick. Yeah, I noticed that, thanks!"

"A douche bag with a medical degree. I just want to know what's up with you. Imagine, in the end it's something really serious and then you're gonna die because we didn't go to see a doctor."

"Serious? Like what?"  
"I don't know. Cancer? A brain tumour? Cholera?"  
Mickey shook his head at his boyfriend.  
"I told you to stop googling symptoms Ian. Remember last year, you panicked because you thought Yevy had the plague. The fucking plague! I just got a fucking virus or something for sure. Or my body is getting to all the puking I didn't do for years after drinking too much."

"You think you're having a 5-year-late hangover?"  
"You thought our son had an illness that is extinct!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Mr Milkovich?" A nurse said finally, and Ian and Mickey followed her to finally see that doctor. A woman with blonde hair put into a ponytail and a white coat waited for them.

"So, what symptoms do you have, Mr Milkovich?" She asked right away looking at a form in her hands.

Mickey wasn't willing to talk to the stupid doctor, so Ian started talking instead:  
"He's sick almost every morning and sometimes also throws up during the day, he's tired and exhausted, gets headaches a lot and he even had a bit temperature the other day. You complained about your chest hurting a lot" He thought about the last month, "and low sex drive."

The doctor looked at Ian and then to the annoyed Milkovich.  
"And apparently he can't talk himself."  
"Because he's grumpy and annoyed. Not sure if that counts as a symptom"

"For how long have you been feeling like that? And I asked Mr Milkovich" she added when Ian wanted to answer.

"Don't have a clue. A month maybe? Three weeks? I'm sure it's nothing just some weird virus, isn't there always a virus going around somewhere?"  
"Not right now, no. We're going to run a few tests and then we'll see."

"Great now I have to piss into a cup just because you think I've got cancer because I didn't fuck you for a few weeks."

"You usually can hardly go without a day, you gotta admit it's odd. And it's mainly because of the puking every damn morning, Mickey."  
Mickey just rolled his eyes at him.  
"It's probably not cancer, Mr Milkovich, but we have to wait for the test results. Now" she took a plastic cup from a board and gave her nurse a sign "piss in a cup"

"I'm so getting back at you for this" he mumbled to Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back I should have called the chromosome "the seahorse chromosome" or the whole thing the "seahorse condition" - so many missed out opportunities


	2. I'm a what now?!

A few days later Mickey was back to see their doctor. He let Ian at home because he drove him crazy with his theories.  
"Are you feeling better since the last time Mr Milkovich?"  
"Ian annoyed me with his google-symptoms theories the last days, what do you think?" 

"You shouldn't Google symptoms and expect to actually have the illness that comes up."  
"Last year he thought our kid had the plague." 

The doctor paused at his words and then sat down, asking the man to do the same.  
"So, you and your partner have a child together?" She asked.  
"He's my biological child. I think the right term for Ian would be step dad or something like that" Mickey explained, "Why are you asking?" 

"So, you know that you can have children?" She asked.  
Mickey looked at her confused "I knocked up a girl and got a son. So yeah, it's pretty obvious that I can have children. What are you getting at?" 

"No, I mean... Mr Milkovich, you're pregnant." 

Mickey stared at her.  
"I'm a what now?" 

"There are people with a special set of chromosomes that enables men to carry children. You're not able to give birth like a woman would, you would have to deliver it through c-section. But you're a good eight months away from that." 

"Great, can I have an abortion like a woman would?"  
The doctor looked at him.  
"You want to abort it?"  
"I'm a guy! I can't be pregnant!"  
"You can and you are. We're gonna make an appointment for an ultrasound for you and then you can see it yourself." 

"Listen, I can't be pregnant. How about you make an appointment for an abortion instead?"  
"Mr Milkovich that's just the shock. You have to at least think about it for a few days. Talk with your partner first."  
"No." 

The doctor sighed.  
"Listen, it's your decision, but you should think about it. What is it? Isn't it your partner's kid?"  
"You think I would cheat on my boyfriend? And that without a rubber on top of it all?"  
"Can't you afford it?"  
"I don't know if we could afford another kid."  
"Why don't you want it?" 

Mickey opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't think of an answer that quickly.  
"You need to know why you want to abort it before you abort it, Mr Milkovich." 

Mickey looked at his hands.  
"Promise me, you'll think about it. Then you can decide." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mickey got home, his thoughts were miles away.  
A fucking chromosomal abnormality and he got womb and a baby in it because he liked being fucked raw by his boyfriend. 

He lay down on the sofa.  
"It's not a baby it's just a dumb clump of cells" he whispered.  
He knew this was true. He knew he, a guy in the Southside, couldn't walk around pregnant. He knew, they probably couldn't even afford a second child. They didn't even have space for a second child, where would it sleep? In Yevy's small room? In the fucking tub? His life with Ian and Yevgeny was perfect, why change it? 

Mickey took a deep breath.  
He got a bunch of brochures and flyers about abortion and male pregnancies. He knew his boyfriend and son would be home soon, they couldn't see the stuff about pregnancy. 

He got up and walked into the bed room. He opened the drawer on his bedside table and put them far in the back. Ian usually never looked into the drawer. The lube and condoms were on Ian's side. Mickey just stashed random stuff in there. 

He walked back into the living room and lay down again. A few minutes later, the door to their apartment opened. 

"And then Mrs. Rogers said to him, that no, he can't form a penis as his paper mâché sculpture. But he said it's his hobby, so it counts!" Yevgeny said while walking through the door. 

Mickey looked over the sofa to his son, confused.  
Ian just laughed with Yevgeny about his story. 

They both spotted Mickey on the sofa and Yevgeny came over to tell him the whole story about the other boy and his sculpture. 

While Yevgeny eagerly talked and talked, Ian just smiled at them, kissed Mickeys cheek and went into the kitchen to get them all a snack. 

Mickey enjoyed this, them being a normal family.  
"Alright, bud, do you have any homework?" Ian asked.  
"Yeah, but it's math. Pops can you help me with it?"  
"Sure. But I'm gonna make dinner first, otherwise Daddy's gonna do that and neither of us want that right?"  
Yevgeny giggled and shook his head. 

"You two are impossible! I'm not that bad of a cook!"  
"Yes, you are dad. Except the pancakes, your pancakes are amazing" he grinned.  
"Yeah, and we love daddy's pancakes right Yevy?" Mickey grinned and hugged his son from behind, resting his chin on Yevgeny's shoulder so their heads were on the same height, both looked up at Ian. 

Ian chuckled at them.  
"Alright, yeah, I make you pancakes for dinner, stop looking at me like that, you two make me weak." 

"Yeah! Pancakes for Dinner!" Yevgeny cheered and hugged Mickey quickly before walking off to his room. 

Mickey smiled at Ian who came over and sat next to him on the couch.  
"What did the doc say?"  
"You were right Ian, it's cancer." Mickey rolled his eyes at him.  
Ian playfully hit his arm. 

"I get it, I was annoying the last days, now tell me! I'm just worried about my lover" he grinned.  
Mickey smiled, he bit his bottom lip. He couldn't tell him about the pregnancy... He just couldn't... He didn't plan on keeping it anyways, maybe Ian didn't even have to know it could've ever existed. 

"Just a weird virus going round. Like I told you. I'm gonna be better soon. And it's not contagious. So, I'm gonna blow you tonight." He whispered seductively. 

"Yeah? You're in the mood for blowjobs again?"  
"Oh yeah, since I know what it is, I feel better already. I'm gonna be rid of it in a few weeks." He leaned forwards and kissed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are rather short, but it'll get better, promise.


	3. Just a clump of cells

It was harder than Mickey thought.   
There was nothing Mickey loved more than his little family.   
Yevgeny was 7 by now and went to school, seeing him growing up was amazing! It felt like it was just yesterday, when Yevy said "daddy" for the first time (he said it to Ian), and when he started walking around and they quickly had to put everything further out of reach for the toddler.

But the best thing was Ian taking care of Yevgeny.   
Mickey had a hard time warming up to the baby and then Ian got sick and he focused on that for years during that they broke up and got back together.

He really only started being a father after Svetlana died when Yevgeny was three. It was just coincidence, that he was there at the big moments.

But Ian had always been the best dad to Yevgeny. Mickey had always loved watching them together.   
There were so many amazing moments they had because of their son. It was almost sad, that the little toddler was a seven year old kid by now and would continue to age until Mickey couldn't lift him up anymore- he bet Ian could always lift him up.

Mickey had a doctor's appointment.   
They were gonna make an ultrasound to be 100 % sure he was pregnant. Mickey still hoped, they were just wrong.

Mickey was so sentimental about the old times with Baby Yev and Ian, he had to try his hardest to not imagine Ian with another baby. How they would be a family with two cute kids. How this time it would actually be _their_ kid. Just theirs.

"So, Mr Milkovich, can I call you Mickey?" Mickey nodded "I'm Dr. Lynch. Don't worry, you're not my first case of male pregnancy so I know what I'm doing. We're gonna make an ultrasound first, check if you're indeed pregnant and if the child is okay."

"It's not a child it's just some cells celling around."   
Dr Lynch nodded "I see, do you plan to keep it?"   
"No."

"Why not?"   
"Isn't that what you 'pro-choice' people are about? I chose it."

"Yes, and if you decide to abort it, we will abort it, but... I'm just confused. Most people I see getting in here wanting an abortion, were raped or can't afford another child or would be killed if they had a child or are teenagers that really just couldn't provide for a kid."

Mickey looked at his fingers.   
"But if I got that right, you're in a relationship, got your own apartment, have a stable job and already a child. So, what is it? Because if you're getting abused or are afraid what might happen if your partner finds out you're pregnant, we can find you a place safe for you and your children."

"Ian would never do something like that" Mickey mumbled "He would probably want a second child, that's why I didn't tell him."   
"For how long are you a couple already?"   
"An official couple? Seven years. Our son is seven, we officially got together shortly before his birth. But I loved him way longer than that."

Dr Lynch smiled at him.   
"Did you talk with anyone about it? Anyone at all?"   
Mickey shook his head.   
"You need to talk with someone. A decision like this isn't easy to be made. If you don't feel comfortable with talking to your partner, maybe there is a mother or sister?"

Mickey shook his head.   
"My sister lives in another state, her boyfriend barely let's her have contact with me."   
"Does your partner have sisters?"   
"Too many."   
"Talk to them?"   
"Not happening. If I would tell Debbie or Fi, I could also write it on a banner and parade it through Chicago, same thing. Can we go on now? Do that weird ultrasound thing so I can get home."

Dr Lynch told him to lie down and she put some gloves on. Then she told him to pull his shirt up and smeared some gel on his stomach.

"And here we are" she said and stared at the monitor "Congratulations, Mr Milkovich, it's a healthy clump of cells." She smiled at him "Do you want to see it? There isn't much to see just some dots but it's evidence that's something's there."

Mickey bit his lip and nodded hesitantly.   
The Doctor turned the monitor around and showed Mickey his little clump of cells.

"And that's gonna be a baby? A real one with arms and legs and all that stuff?"   
"Yeah. You can't see it now, but soon it will have a baby shape. Just in the size of a mango."

"Can I... can I have a picture of that? Like a screenshot?"   
"Of course, Mickey." She smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey quickly shoved the picture he had stared at for an hour in his pocket and opened the door to his apartment.

"Mick, could you come over here?" He heard Ian from the couch.   
Mickey smiled and walked over to him sitting next to him. He kissed his cheek.

He had stared at the picture for so long, he started to think, maybe a child wasn't so bad. He should at least talk to Ian about it.

"What's up?"   
"I found something I want to talk to you about" he sounded angry, Mickey didn't like it.   
He raised his eyebrows at him, and Ian pointed at the coffee table in front of him.

There lay the brochures and information stuff about abortion and male pregnancy.

"At first I panicked and thought you cheated and knocked up another girl. But then I found these" he picked up the flyers about male pregnancy and chromosomal abnormalities, "So I'm asking myself: What the fuck, Mickey?"

Mickey swallowed hard.   
"I wanted to tell you..."   
"Tell me fucking what?"   
He looked ashamed at his fingers.   
"I'm... kind of pregnant."

Ian shook his head.   
"Is this some sick joke or something? You're a guy! You can't get pregnant by me fucking you in the ass Mick!"   
"Apparently I can. It's not my fault, okay?"

"So what? You wanted to abort it without even telling me?"   
"I wanted to talk to you about it, I just didn't know how you'd react."   
"I tell you how I react; good thing you have all those brochures already, now get rid of that _thing_ in you!"

Mickey stared at him shocked.   
Ian just got up shaking his head.   
"Get rid of that _thing_?" Mickey repeated loudly and walked over to him.   
"Yeah!"   
Mickey slapped him. He just slapped him, hard.

"Ow, what the fuck? Did you just Bitch slap me? At first you get knocked up like a girl now you hit like one!"   
Mickey got really angry. They had promised to never punch each other again like they used to.   
So, he just kneed him in the balls.   
"Another word I make sure you're never gonna knock anyone up ever again you fuckface!"

With those words he stormed out of the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He couldn't believe it! Ian told him to get an abortion! Completely unemotional and then he insulted him!   
He had thought through a lot of possible ways of reaction from his boyfriend. But he didn't think, he would call their baby "that thing" and that he should get "rid of it"

Mickey still didn't know if wanted to keep the child but hearing his boyfriend talking like that hurt.   
He entered the Alibi room.

"Hey Mickey, my man!" Kevin exclaimed when Mickey sat down on the bar.   
"Beer? I get you a beer!"

Kevin put the drink in front of him and started babbling about the Alibi and its customers.   
Mickey just stared at the alcohol.

"Kevin can I ask you something?" Mickey interrupted.   
"Sure, what is it?"   
"When you found out V was having not one kid but two, how did you react?"

"Well at first we were supposed to have triplets. I was excited man, thought I had a magic penis, it was amazing! But V panicked about money and stuff and then I panicked about money and stuff. With twins you have to buy everything twice. You know? If the one has something the other one wants the same thing. Having two children after another would've been better for sure. Amy could just use Gemma's old stuff."

Mickey nodded. He still stared at his beer.   
"Why are you asking? And why don't you drink?"   
Mickey bit his lip, you aren't supposed to drink when you're pregnant.   
"I'm sorry, I'm still a bit sick, can I have just... water? Something without alcohol?"

"Without alcohol, you? What did Ian knock you up or something?" Kevin joked and laughed, but Mickey just swallowed hard.   
Kev put a glass of water in front of him.   
"Better?"   
Mickey nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he got home, Yevgeny was already in bed. Mickey slipped into his room and gave him a quick good night kiss.   
"I waited for you pops."   
"Shht, go to sleep Yevy. I'm here, everything's okay."   
"Dad's angry with you."   
"I know. Don't worry about it, buddy, I talk to him. Good night."

Mickey eventually made his way to his and Ian's bedroom.   
The Ginger sat on the bed, waiting for him.

"You missed dinner."   
"Wasn't hungry anyways." Mickey sat down on the foot end of the bed.   
There was a tense silence between them.

"I shouldn't have said the things I said." Ian admitted eventually "I was insensitive. I'm sorry.... I thought you wanted an abortion anyways."

"I did. When I heard about it for the first time, I wanted to abort it right then and there. But... shit, I had to think about the time when Yevy was a baby and you took care of him. You were so great with him, always. I loved seeing you with a baby and I miss those times. I mean, I love Yevy and I also love seeing how you take care of him now.... But a baby? I kind of fell in love with the thought I guess. And I did some quick math, we could afford another kid. Maybe move back into the old house, I don't know.... But if you don't want to... Then we're not having another child. It's okay."

Ian sighed.   
"I thought about having a second child for some time as well, Mick. I'm sorry that I freaked out... But... I don't want my own biological children."   
"Why not? It would be so amazing! It would be our child, like actually, our biological child, something of you and me."

"I'm mentally ill, Mick. What if I give this fucking bipolar gene on to the kid?"  
"It's a chance of what? One in five? That together with me being able to get pregnant with a chance of one in a million or something."

They looked at each other for a moment.   
"So, you really want it, huh?"   
Mickey shrugged.   
"I didn't drink any alcohol at the Alibi because I could only think of the baby. That's a sign, right? And today I was at the doctors..." He got the picture out of his pocket and handed it to Ian.

"It's just a clump of cells... But it's _our_ clump of cells."   
Ian chuckled "We could call it clumpy."

Mickey smiled. Ian sighed and spread his arms for Mickey to crawl over and lean on him.   
"So, we really keep it?" Ian whispered.   
"If you want to.... I want to..."   
"Okay, yeah... just remember that you're blindly dipping into the Gallagher gene pool here." Mickey chuckled at his boyfriend, the redhead smiled at the ceiling "A little baby of you and me, sounds like a miracle."

Mickey shrugged.   
"Maybe it'll have your hair."   
"No, ginger kids look weird. You should have seen me as a kid, not even you would've banged me if I looked like that with fifteen."

"Another reason for it to have red hair, I don't want my kid to have sex, Ian. It's not even a baby yet."   
Ian chuckled and planted a kiss on Mickeys head.

"We're really doing this are we?" Ian whispered.   
"I want to have this baby with you, Ian. But only if you do too."   
Mickey looked up at him Ian smiled and nodded, then he leaned down to kiss him.


	4. You need to work out shirtless and in eyesight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

The best thing about Mickey knowing where the morning sickness came from, was that he had his sex drive back.

Not in the morning but when Ian came home to Mickey cooking dinner in the kitchen, He just asked  
"Is Yevy home?"  
"No, he's at Debbie's to play with Franny. He's gonna be home for dinner."  
Then he had already turned Mickey around and kissed him.

Ian hungrily took advantage of his lips and shoved his tongue down Mickeys throat, what was more than welcomed by the Milkovich.

Mickey quickly unbuttoned Ian's jeans while the ginger hoisted him up on the kitchen counter.  
Mickey jerked Ian's dick until he was hard.

"Here?" Ian chuckled "In the kitchen?  
"Why Not? Been a long time since we did it in the kitchen" He whispered while Ian sucked a hickey on his neck and pulled his jeans down.

Ian pulled him down from the counter again and turned him around to bend him over it instead.  
He playfully slapped his ass.

"I'll get the lube, you prep that ass for me" he panted in Mickeys ear, grinning.

Ian stepped out of his pants while Mickey coated his fingers in spit and brought them back to his hole, pushing them in and out quickly.

He already moaned from his own fingers when Ian came back, completely undressed now And with a rock hard cock.

Ian coated his own fingers in lube and swatted Mickeys hand away to get on that ass himself. He thrusted his fingers in and out of Mickeys ass, who moaned every time he did that.

"Alright, fuck, I'm ready, fuck me!"  
Mickey brought a hand down and jerked his own cock while Ian pulled his finger out and pushed the tip of his dick into him instead.

Mickey moaned at the cock entering him. He panted when Ian inched his way up his ass.  
He cursed under his breath and Ian started thrusting in and out of Mickey. After a few minutes he got faster, he knew how Mickey liked it.

He fucked him hard against the kitchen counter, the Milkovich stood up a bit more and leaned his back against Ian's body, reached around his neck to pull him closer. Ian panted in Mickeys ear while the Milkovich jerked himself off.

"Fuck, right there, Ian."  
Ian grinned and made his efforts to hit exactly that spot while fucking the Milkovich in his fast pace.  
Mickey let out some pants and "fuck" s and after a few minutes came against the counter.  
Ian focused and concentrated on his own orgasm. Mickey was bend over the counter again and Ian had grabbed him by his hips fucking him roughly.

He finally came with a loud moan inside of the Milkovich. Ian panted and kissed Mickey's neck and shoulders, making him chuckle lightly. He pulled out of him and they slowly put their clothes back on. While Mickey went back to cooking, Ian cleaned up the kitchen quickly.

The ginger wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind.  
"I love you", he mumbled and watched him keep cooking dinner.  
"Good thing a bad taste in men lies in your family, firecrotch."

They just stood here for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company.  
"We have to tell Yevgeny about the new baby. And my family too. And we should try to call Mandy and tell her."  
"Hey, calm down there, Army", Mickey sighed, "There is something I should've mentioned before we had the whole fight about keeping it."

Ian frowned.  
"What is it?"  
"I uh, I read in those flyers, that the whole male pregnancy is highly complicated. It's not natural, you know? It's very likely that I loose little clumpy within the first trimester. Far more likely than for women to lose theirs in the first trimester. So, we're not telling anybody about it, until we know, there will be something to tell them about."

"Oh", was all Ian could say after a long pause, "Then we'll be extra careful."  
"Not always got something to do with that. Just, maybe don't get too friendly with the thought of a child yet."  
"Too late for that, I want that baby, Mickey, I want it with you. And even if you lose it, I'm just gonna fuck you again and again until it works out."

Mickey chuckled and Ian kissed his cheek. The Gallagher turned him around and sank to his knees, planting a kiss on Mickey's shirt above his stomach.  
"You hear that you little fucker? You stay in there for the next nine months, Clumpy, you get that?"  
Mickey laughed at his boyfriend.  
"You are so stupid.", he giggled, "Come up here, Army.", Ian did so and grinned at him planting little kisses on his face, "I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were at the doctors again.  
"Did I already get mad a you, for not letting me be at the first ultrasound?", Ian asked quietly, "Can't believe I missed that."  
"You got the picture what else do you want?"  
"I don't know, but it feels like something I should've witnessed, right?"

Mickey just shook his head. Being here to see a gynaecologist made him uneasy, he could feel the other people staring, all the girls, asking themselves, what a guy was doing here.  
"Mr Milkovich, Mr Gallagher?" a nurse called them.

Dr Lynch was already waiting.  
"Good to see you again, Mickey, and I'm glad it's for a check-up not for an abortion. And I'm guessing you are the partner?"  
"Yes, Ian, hello, nice to meet you", they shook hands and sat down quickly.

"So, we're almost through the first trimester, Mickey, and everything looks good so far."  
"So, I'm not at a high risk of loosing it anymore?"   
"Male pregnancies are always high risk pregnancies. But from now on, or in a week, you made the first trimester and your chances, of keeping and being able to deliver a healthy child, rise up."

"Can I ask a question?", Ian asked.  
"Of course."  
"How is it going to... come out? I mean..."  
"C-section. Mickey's body doesn't work like a woman's. There will be no contractions or anything, you can't just push it out. What is the reason no one knew about male pregnancies for so long, the children just stayed in their fathers' bodies and died there."

Mickey grimaced.  
"That's gross."  
"If he's not gonna have contractions and all that stuff, how are we supposed to know when the baby wants to come out? It's not gonna give Morse signals."  
"No, we calculated the date, the baby should be born. We will orientate on that date. But your water will break, so you definitely know when it will start. Then you come straight to the hospital."  
"When the calculated day comes and that water breaking thing didn't happen yet, can you just cut it out though? I don't want to be pregnant for longer than I have to."

"We'll see about that, Mickey. Now at first, how about we have a look on the little baby?"  
"You mean, make sure it's still there?"  
"A bit more optimistic, Mick. I'm sure if you would've lost it, we would've noticed."

Dr Lynch smiled at the bickering couple and smeared the weird lube gel stuff on Mickey's stomach.  
"So, where are we hiding?", she mumbled and looked at the screen.  
Mickey bit his lip, what if he had lost it and didn't notice?

"Ah, there! Found the little crumble. Everything looks great so far. Your baby has the size of a mango now, you want to see it?"  
Ian nodded eagerly while Mickey just said "Sure."

Dr Lynch turned the monitor around and showed them their little Clumpy. She pointed out what would be the head and the limbs. Even though there wasn't that much to see, Ian could stare at it for hours.

"In a month or two, your stomach will start to get bigger and people will be able to see, that you're pregnant."  
"Great, I'm gonna be fat", he looked at Ian, "That's your fucking fault, now you have to work out for the both of us... shirtless... in eyesight, please."  
Ian grinned at him. 

"Did you tell anyone yet?", Dr Lynch asked.  
"No, we wanted to wait until the first trimester is over, because of the high-risk-thing.", Ian explained.  
"Wise choice. But now you can go around and tell people. You have a son, already, right?"  
"Yeah, we will tell him first. He knows so little about anatomy and biology, should be the easiest to tell."

"How old is he?"  
"Seven, almost eight."  
"He's already in school?"  
"Yeah."   
"And biologically only on of yours right?"   
"Yeah, I'm his biological father", Mickey nodded.   
"You know, if a child has been an only child for so long, the thought of another kid, a half-sibling at that, might bring up jealousy or complexes, alright? It's important that you make clear, that you will love him just the same, even though there is gonna be another baby. You're not parting the love you're giving him now, you double it and give it to both."  
Mickey and Ian nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey made dinner and Ian put out the dishes.  
"Are you okay, Mick? You seem nervous since we left Dr Lynch. Nervous isn't good."  
"I'm just worried."  
"That's not good either." Ian walked up to him while he switched off the stove, "What is it?"

"I'm just thinking about what Dr Lynch said about Yevgeny. Shouldn't we have asked him if he wants a sibling? We can't just say, you're gonna have to share your parents and your room with a baby no matter if you want it or not."  
"It's not his decision, it's ours. We want another kid, so we have another kid. I can understand that you are worried, Yevy might have some hard feelings because of it, but trust me, he's gonna be excited!"  
"You think?"  
"Yeah, he sees you having a bunch of siblings and me having a bunch of siblings-"  
"And you think, he sees our families as something he wants to have too? Were you ever actually mentally there, when we were at a family gathering?"

Ian rolled his eyes.  
"It's gonna be fine. You need to stop worrying so much. Worrying is not good for babies."   
"I'm not gonna change every damn aspect of my personality just because you felt like knocking me up. I'm gonna worry as much as I damn well please."  
Ian just chuckled, kissed him and hugged him, Mickey leaned into his soft touch.  
"If I get fat, can I wear your clothes?", he mumbled.  
"Of course, babe, everything you want."

"Pops, when is dinner ready? I'm hungry", Yevgeny came out of his room into the kitchen.  
"In a second, Yevgeny, go sit down." 

After they finished dinner, Yevgeny wanted to get up and go back to his room.  
"No, Yevy, wait, sit down, we need to talk to you for a second, alright?", Mickey said and looked at Ian, who nodded.

Yevgeny sat back down.  
"What is it?"  
"You know that your Pops and I love you very much, right?" Ian asked, Yevy nodded, "Okay. Uhm... you like Auntie Debbie, right?", Yevy nodded, "And Uncle Carl and Uncle Liam?"  
"Them too. Why? What's up? Is Auntie Mandy coming to visit us?"

"No, Yevy", Mickey bit his bottom lip slightly, "Auntie Debbie and Uncle Carl and Liam are your Daddy's little sister and brothers."  
"I know."  
"And... do you think... you would like to have a brother or a sister too?" 

Yevgeny looked from his pops to his dad.  
"Can Franny be my sister?"   
"No, Franny is your cousin", Ian smiled, "What would you say to a little baby brother or sister? That is your pop's and my child, just like you are?"

Yevy looked at them for a long time then he gasped.   
"Are we getting a baby? A real small baby?", he asked excitedly.  
Yevgeny liked Babies. He always looked at them and played peek-a-boo or made grimaces to make them lough when he saw one on the L or in the park.  
"We should have started with that argument", Ian whispered to Mickey.

"I want a baby!"   
"Good, good" Mickey grinned, "Because we will have a baby in a few months."   
"And it's gonna live with us?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can it live in my room? It can sleep in my bed!"   
Ian smiled when he watched Yevgeny running to his room to make space for the baby.  
"Well, that was easier than I expected", Mickey chuckled.  
Ian grinned, "We're not really gonna make them share a room, right? There will be eight years between them."

"We could move into the old house. They'd have their own rooms. But we don't have to worry about that just now. The doctor said it's the size of a Mango."  
"It's gonna be a real, big baby, you know, that right?"   
"Yeah, but we stashed all of Yevy's old baby stuff in your old houses basement. If it fits there, it can fit in somewhere here as well. For the first year that's gonna be enough."


	5. Daddy says I'm smart

Mickey stood in front of the mirror without a shirt on.  
He was in fifth almost sixth month now and it started to show.  
"Hey, what are you doing?", Ian asked when he entered the room, he was in his working uniform.

"I look fucking weird. Look at that, I look fat and bulky and unshapen. Guys shouldn't be pregnant, it just looks fucking wrong."  
"I think you look fantastic."  
"No, you don't. You like men, I don't even look like one anymore. Or act like one, I swear to god, I'm so fucking emotional, I almost cried watching TV last night!"

Ian chuckled and got one of his shirts out of the closet and gave it to Mickey. Mickey was obsessed with wearing Ian's shirts since he was pregnant, Ian thought it was adorable to see him in the too big clothes, so he wouldn't dream to forbid him wearing the shirts – even though he would stretch them out sooner or later.  
"You are still a man, Mick. More importantly, you're my man. My handsome men who is pregnant with my beautiful Baby."

"Look at me, I'm fat and even my chest fucking grew, I've got tits, Ian!", he exclaimed, and Ian chuckled at him, "Stop laughing, how are you ever gonna think I'm close to sexy after this? Your dick's never gonna get hard for fucking this", he pointed at his body.

"My dick will always get hard for you, babe. And you will always be sexy to me. Now I have to go to work, stop thinking about it too much, alright? You're perfect."  
"You better be home on time, I'm not going to your sister's on my own."  
Ian grinned, nodded and gave him a chaste kiss before leaving for work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey got Yevy from school.  
"Hey buddy, you're quiet today, everything alright?", Mickey asked looking int the mirror in his car to see his son in the back.

"You said, we were gonna have a baby."  
"Yeah, and? Did you change your mind? Don't you want a sister or a brother anymore?"  
"Lilly McDormand said, two men can't have a baby. She said I was lying when I said my dads are gonna have another baby."

"Don't listen to what Lilly McDormand has to say, her mother's a cunt."  
"So, are we gonna have a baby?"  
Mickey sighed, he had hoped to get around having to explain where exactly the baby would come from to his son, "Okay, I explain it to you at home alright? It's a bit complicated."  
Yevgeny nodded.

At home they sat down on the couch.  
"Okay, listen. It's true that usually, two guys can't have children on their own. Usually you need a woman and a man for that, that's why all of your classmates have a mommy and a daddy. You had a mommy too."  
"I know", Yevgeny whispered, he didn't like talking about his dead mother, something Mickey could understand completely, "I'm not actually daddy's son."

Mickey scoffed.  
"Yes, you are, your dad loves you with all his heart, Yevgeny. Even though he isn't your biological father."  
"Biological?"  
Mickey tried to think of a way to explain it, "He didn't make you. Your mom and I made you. But Dad was always there for you, right? He took care of you as soon as you were born. He isn't less of a father than I am. Alright?"  
Yevgeny nodded.

"Who makes the new baby?"  
"That is complicated."  
"Daddy says I'm smart."  
Mickey chuckled, "Alright, then I try to explain it... you know how your dad sometimes says that I'm weird or that I'm 'really something else'?"  
"Yeah, but I think he doesn't mean it in a good way."

"He means, I'm a little different from other guys. While other people need a woman and a man to make a baby, I can have a baby like a woman would."  
Yevgeny looked at him with raised eyebrows, Ian always said, that he looked so much like Mickey when he did that.  
"You're a mommy?"

"No, I'm still your pops. I'm a man, just like Ian is and just like you are. But I can get pregnant and make a baby with another man."  
"So... you and Dad made a baby?"  
Mickey nodded.  
"Yeah, it's in here", he patted his tummy, "And it's making me fat."  
Yevy grinned.

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?"  
"We don't know that yet, Yevy. But your dad and I go to the doctors next week and then we will know."  
"I hope I get a sister, like Franny."  
"You want a baby sister? Why is that?"  
"Then I can protect her. Boys are just making stupid things and have stupid ideas. Like me, I always climb trees and you say I shouldn't climb so high because I'll fall down. A girl wouldn't do that. Franny always listens to Auntie Debbie."  
"Yeah... you could also start listening to me."  
Yevy just giggled and shook his head.

"Can the Baby hear us?"  
"Yeah. It can hear us, and it even knows that I'm the pops and Ian's the dad and you are the big brother."  
"That's cool. I bet she's gonna be smart like me"  
"Of course she or he will be just as smart as you are, buddy."  
"Pops can we cuddle until Dad comes home and we go to Auntie Fiona? Or will that hurt the Baby?"

Mickey grinned and pulled Yevgeny up to him hugging him tightly.  
"You will always be my favourite little cuddler", Mickey mumbled and lay back with him.

Ian came home about two hours later.  
He stopped when he saw his favourite boys dozing off on the couch.  
"Hey, guys", he whispered and kneeled down in front of the couch.  
Mickey opened his eyes and smiled.  
"Hey", he whispered, and Ian kissed him quickly.  
"You're having a cuddling session without me?"  
"We do all the time. I'm getting a lot of cuddles behind your back"  
"Not sure if that's fair.", he rubbed Yevgeny's back to wake him up.

"Daddy?", he mumbled sleepily, "Can you cuddle with us?"  
"Maybe later, you need to get up now, we're having dinner with Fiona tonight."  
Yevy smiled, "Can we finally tell them about the Baby then?"  
"Yeah, that's why we're going.", he stood up and lifted Yevy up from his pops, "But first I get a hug!" he hugged him tightly in his arms and carried the child to his room.

Mickey looked after them and smiled like the happiest man on earth.  
He couldn't wait to see Ian with another child.  
He got up from the couch to get dressed as well.

Ian came into the room to take off his uniform and get changed too.  
"You remember that one mom we met at that school event last fall, McDormand? Clearly heroin addict, long blonde hair, thin, she was a cunt."  
"Uh, yeah, I think so, why?"  
"Her daughter is a stupid bitch."  
"She's seven, Mick."

"She called Yevy a liar when he said, we were having another Baby. So, I had to explain to him that I can actually have babies from you."  
"You had the bees and birds talk with our son?", Ian chuckled, “Or bees and bees.”  
"Hell no, he's too young for that. I just said that we are able to make a baby. If he tells it around in school, the teachers are gonna call us or some shit."  
Ian chuckled, "I'd rather have the teachers calling us because he says his pops is pregnant, than because he beats up other kids, like Carl."

Mickey shrugged, he had forced himself into a jeans and took one of Ian’s shirts.   
"I get your blue jacket.", Mickey announced.  
"What makes you think I let you have my favourite jacket?"  
"Because you love me and knocked me up, so I don't fit into my old clothes. Jacket?"  
Ian smiled and reached for the jacket on the bed.

"Yevy asked me if we're having a Baby girl or a baby boy."  
"What would he prefer?"  
"A girl."   
"Well, we'll know next week."  
Mickey nodded, "Did you think about... what you would want?"  
"I'm gonna be happy if it's alive and healthy and didn’t inherit my fucked up bipolar gene. But if we know the gender, we can at least stop calling it 'it' or 'the baby'... or Clumpy."  
"I like Clumpy. It's gonna be the nickname he or she will hate all his or her goddamn life.", Mickey grinned mishiefously, “Payback for making me fat.”

"Would you rather have a boy or a girl?", Ian asked.  
"A boy.", he said without hesitation.  
"Yeah? Why? We already have a boy."  
"Yeah, we know how to deal with boys. But girls? We are a gay couple, the hell do we know about girls?"  
"We've got sisters."  
"And? Are you gonna tell her what a period is and why she gets it?"  
Ian opened his mouth and closed it again, pulling a face.

"Yeah. And that's gonna be the easy part. You know this neighbourhood, Gallagher. You know how people are with girls here. You know what happened to Mandy. Debbie had a child at fifteen. I'd rather teach my son to not rape girls than to have to teach my daughter that she's in constant danger.", he said sadly and licked his bottom lip, he avoided eye contact with Ian and just looked at the jacket instead.

"No matter If it's a girl or a boy, we protect our baby. Yevy will protect his little sibling. I swear, I will let nothing happen to our children, no matter the gender. None of the people I love will be touched without their consent ever again."

He put his hands on Mickey's belly, the Milkovich knew, what he was getting at. He himself and Yevgeny were the best proof, that men can be raped too. He shook the thought away and kissed Ian instead.  
"I love you", he mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at Fiona's house.  
"Did you tell her not to put cheese on anything?", Mickey asked. Since the pregnancy he couldn't stand the smell anymore.  
"Yeah, I did, and I told them not to smoke."  
Mickey nodded, and they got out of the car.  
"Why aren't they allow to smoke?"

"Smoking is bad for your health, Yevgeny. You should never even start it. But for babies it's even worse than for grown up people. So, if Pops is breathing the smoke, it might be bad for the baby." Ian explained.

The Gallagher still got a key for the house, so he quickly opened the door and let his family in.  
The other Gallaghers were gathered around in the living room and the kitchen, the Balls were there as well.  
"Ian! Mickey! Finally! And, hey, Yevgeny", Fiona greeted them each with a hug.  
"Can I go play with Franny?", Yevgeny asked.  
"Of course, where is she?"  
"Franny, Gemma and Amy are in the kitchen", Lip said, who just came down the stairs. He ruffled Yevy's hair and said hello to his brother and his boyfriend.

A few hours later they were finished with dinner and all sat in the living room telling stories.  
"Guys! There is something I want to talk about! Something interesting I heard.", Ian interrupted them at some point. Mickey looked at him weirdly.  
He quickly got the attention from his siblings, Frank was there too, and the Balls.

"Okay, did you know, that there exists a special chromosomal abnormality that enables men to have and carry children?", he said in an informative tone.  
"What? A guy can get pregnant? Did you google symptoms again and read too many weird google articles?", Lip joked.  
Mickey chuckled and looked at Ian.

"It's true! I saw a flyer at a doctor's office", Ian insisted.  
"Come on, that's bullshit!", Fiona laughed. The other's agreed  
"Think what you want, but...", he looked at Mickey, "Mickey and I are gonna have a Baby."

There was a sudden silence and they all just stared at the couple.  
"That's the Gallagher sperm, it's so ambitious, it even knocks up guys!", Frank exclaimed suddenly, "I drink to that, good job, my boy!"

"Wait, you're not joking?", Fiona asked.  
"Bitch, you think I'd be voluntarily this fat?"

In the next second Fiona and Veronica erupted in high pitched screams.  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! My brother's having a baby!", Fiona squealed and hugged Ian, then Mickey.  
"Congratulations, man!", Lip said grinning.

"Wait, that means, Mickey really is the bottom, I had a bet with someone! Who of you fuckers owes me five bucks?", Kevin called.  
Carl reached over and handed him some money.

"Alright, alright, calm down! Jesus Christ, I think I'm already deaf", Ian laughed.  
"How did you know you could get pregnant?", Debbie asked Mickey.  
"I didn't until this bitch felt like knocking me up suddenly."

"This is so cool, does Yevgeny know?"  
"Yeah, he's really excited that there's gonna be a baby around. We also thought about moving back into the Milkovich house at some point. So, we also would live closer to you guys again.", Ian announced.  
"What isn't the reason we move back, don't get weird ideas."

"Wait! What month are you in, Mickey?"  
"Uhm, fifth, 22nd week. The math on those thing works a little different than with women."  
"Half of it is already over, what the fuck, why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
"Male pregnancies are high risk pregnancies. We didn't want to tell anyone before we made the first trimester, because there was a three in five chance, we'd lose the baby within the first three months."

"But you made it! Fuck, I'm proud of the both of you. Even though it's a little weird."  
"A little? Ian knocked up a guy and you say it's a little weird?", Lip chuckled.  
"My dick and fucking skills are just out of this world, Lip, no need for jealousy."  
"Hey, now we both got magic penises! We could start a club!", Kevin exclaimed.

Mickey just laughed at Ian's weirded out face.  
"Wait", Carl interrupted, "I don't get it, is the Baby going to come out of your butt?"  
"What? No, man, gross. That wouldn't work. They cut it out."  
"They cut your body open and get a child out? Cool."  
"Not the first word that came into my mind, but yeah, sure."


	6. You're my son

On today's doctor's appointment they were gonna find out about the Baby's gender.

"So, how are you feeling, Mickey?"  
"Tired. And hungry. And I need to piss all five minutes so I'm feeling really annoyed."  
"Tired, huh? The Baby moves around?"  
"Yeah. I'm starting to admire Svetlana, the mother of our son, she never complained during her pregnancy. I don't know how. I could complain every second!"  
"Could? You do!", Ian chuckled, "And Svetlana smoked and drank during her pregnancy, of course she was calmer than you."

"She didn't drink after the first few months. But she smoked a lot, yeah."  
"Well, it's good to hear, that you keep your finger's off the bad stuff. We want a good, healthy baby, right?"  
"Right. And we want to know if it's a boy or a girl, so can we do the monitor thing now?"  
"Is the gender important to you?", Dr Lynch asked while she prepared the ultrasound.

"We just want to start using pronouns for our kid. But our son wants a baby sister. He said, boys are too annoying.", Ian told her grinning.  
"Well, let's have a look on the little one then."

"If I see that right, or better, I see right that I don't see anything, you're expecting a little baby girl here.", Dr Lynch grinned.  
Mickey bit his lip and looked at Ian, who smiled at him happily.  
"And she looks perfectly healthy. Have a look", she turned the monitor for them to see.  
"Wow, can we have that as, uh, picture thing?"  
"Of course, Ian."

"Remember the first picture you showed me? When she was just a little white dot?", he smiled at his boyfriend while Dr Lynch went to get the photos, "Look at that. It's a real little human."  
"I noticed it's a real little human, she's moving like one for sure", he chuckled.  
"You're not sad that it's a girl, right?", Ian held his hand and kissed his knuckles.  
"Nah, not sad. I just wished we'd live in a world where my first thought at having a daughter isn't 'Shit how am I gonna keep her safe from sickos'. But Yevy's gonna be happy."

Ian nodded and kissed his forhead.  
After the doctors appointment they walked back home, Mickey wore Ian's big and baggy clothes to hide the baby bump.  
"I'm hungry", Mickey complained.  
"What do you want?", Ian asked, he was always immediately ready to fulfill every of Mickey's wishes and cravings - and if he had to get up at one o'clock in the morning to get ice-cream.

"Chocolate.", Mickey said after a moment.  
"Bar or glass?", Ian asked while leading them to the next store.  
"Glass. Hey, did you ever wondered what pickels with chocolate taste like?"  
Ian pulled a face, "No."  
"I want pickles and chocolate."  
Ian sighed, "That is really disgusting."

Mickey shrugged, "And a big glass of mayo."  
"What for?"  
"To eat, you idiot. Come on."  
"You usually hate mayo. Without any reason whatsoever."  
"I never told you the reason?", Mickey chuckled, "In juvie the guys always use mayonaise as lube. It's disgusting. But the baby wants mayo, so move your ass."

Ian grimaced and shook himself lightly, "What's wrong with that baby?", he mumbled and followed his boyfriend into the store to buy him the ultimately weirdest combination of things: mayonaise, Nutella, pickles, onions and gummi bears.  
"That looks a bit like you're planning to do the weird Erickson family salad from How I met your mother.", Ian commented.  
Mickey shrugged, "Always remember: This is your fault."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Debbie was supposed to get Yevgeny from school so he could play with Franny and then bring him home to Mickey.  
Debbie was the only Gallagher to have a key to Ian and Mickey's apartment because their kids spend a lot of time at each other's places.

"Hey Mick, it's Debbie"  
Mickey propped himself up on the couch, where he lay and tried to nap.  
"Hey Debbs, hey Yevgeny, come over here. Thanks for bringing him over Debbie."  
"No problem, gotta get going, I left Franny in the car, bye bye."

Yevgeny trudged over to Mickey.  
"Hey, buddy, what's up with you? Are you sad? Did you fight with Franny?"  
He shook his head and just sat down next to Mickey.  
"What's up?", he asked softly.  
"Nothing", he mumbled.

Mickey bit his bottom lip.  
"I know what's gonna cheer you up. Daddy and I went to the doctor yesterday to know whether you get a sister or a brother. And we brought you a picture of the Baby."  
Yevgeny looked at his pops and at his stomach with the Baby in it.  
"I don't want the Baby anymore", he mumbled.

"What?", Mickey asked surprised.  
"I changed my mind, I don't want a sister or a brother. Can't you just give it back?"  
Mickey stared at his son.  
"What's going on with you? Why don't you want the Baby anymore? You were so excited."  
"And now I'm not. Leave me alone!", he growled and got up to go into his room.

"Yev! Yevgeny stay here! Come back, now!", but the kid couldn't be bothered, Mickey knew that it would be no use to run after the kid now. He needed his time to cool down, he was similar to Mickey in that.  
Mickey put a hand on his baby bump and sighed.  
"He doesn't mean it, Clumpy. It's okay.", Mickey mumbled, the girl just kept kicking and turning around, "Ow, hey, Violence is not the answer, kid."

Ian came home an hour later.  
"Hey Babe", he kissed Mickeys cheek, the Milkovich still lay on the couch, "She still kicking?"  
"She just stopped, I think she's asleep now. Hey, could you talk to Yevy? He came home pretty upset and said he doesn't want the Baby anymore, asked if we could give it back."  
"He said that?", Ian asked surprised.  
"Yeah, he doesn't want to talk to me about it, could you try?"  
"Of course."

"Wait, could you help me getting up first?"  
Ian chuckled and nodded, pulling his boyfriend up from the couch.  
"Good thing you're working out so much. This kid is getting so heavy, I'm just not gonna move anymore in a few months, you can carry me through the apartment."  
"Will do, will do", Ian kissed his cheek and made his way to their son's room.

"Yevy?", he asked quietly when he entered. He closed the door behind him.  
The seven-year-old sat on his bed.  
"Go away.", he mumbled.

Ian sat down next to his bed.  
"Pops told me you don't want the Baby anymore. Why not? You were so excited about being a brother."  
Yevgeny looked away.  
"Hey, Yevy, you can talk to me. What happened?"

Yevgeny wasn't willing to answer, and Ian knew that behaviour from Mickey. Since Yevgeny already had his cool-down time, it was Ian's turn to sit here and be quiet until the Milkovich kid was willing to talk. It was scary how much alike Yevy and Mickey were sometimes.

He suddenly heard a sob coming from the boy.  
"Hey, Yevy, don't cry", he mumbled concerned and pulled the boy off of the bed into his arms, "What's up? What happened?"

Big tears were falling from Yevgeny's baby blue eyes.  
"You will love the new Baby more than me", he mumbled under tears, "I don't want you to stop loving me"  
Ian was shocked at Yevy's words. He hugged him tightly.  
"No, hey, you're my little baby boy, my Yevy. I'm your dad I'd never stop loving you. And neither will your pops. No matter how many other children are around."

"Who said I wouldn't love you anymore when the new Baby is there?", Ian asked quietly and rocked Yevgeny back and forth.  
Yevgeny didn't answer he just clung to Ian's shirt.  
"Yevy? Who? Who said that?", Ian pulled back from the hug to look Yevgeny into his eyes.  
"Rachel Torman said, that her stepdad doesn't like her, and he only likes her sister because the sister is his child, but Rachel isn't."

"But you are my child, Yevy. Don't listen to fucking Rachel Torman."  
"But I'm not. You didn't make me. Pops and Mommy made me. And now you and Pops made the new Baby. You're gonna love it more than me."

"No, Yevy, that's not true! Maybe I didn't make you like I made the new baby. But that doesn't mean that you're not my child. You're my child, my son. Mine and Pops. You're our son. And we love you, both of us. I took care of you since you were born, I was always around I never left your side. And I will never, never ever, leave your side. You hear me? Okay? I'm not any less of a dad to you than I'm gonna be to the new Baby. You will always be my first Baby. Okay? Yes?"

Yevgeny nodded, his face still wet from tears.  
"Okay", he mumbled.  
"Do you still want us to give the Baby away?"  
"No", he sniffed.  
"You want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
Yevy nodded.  
"It's gonna be a little girl. You'll get a little Baby Sister, like you wanted.", Ian whispered, and Yevgeny smiled, "How about we go check on your pops and look at the picture from the Ultrasound? That a good idea?"

Ian picked him up and carried him over to their bedroom.  
"Hey, you lay down again. Are you okay?"  
"Just thought I could finally sleep now, that she stopped kicking me. Hey, Yevy, did you cry?"  
"It's okay, we talked it out, right, Yevy?"  
Yevgeny nodded.  
"How are you feeling about a good cuddle session? Maybe Pops can finally sleep then, and you can calm down too."  
Ian and Yevy crawled into bed and the Milkoviches used the Gallagher as their pillow.


	7. She kickin' ?

Mickey was fed up with being pregnant.  
It was four am and he lay wide awake next to his sleeping boyfriend.

"Hey, fucktard, wake up", he mumbled and kicked Ian's leg, "Wake up."  
"What?", the Gallagher asked groggily, "What the fuck Mick, it's still dark outside! Why do you wake me up?"  
"I can't sleep."  
"And? I can, so let me!" 

Ian wanted to turn around, but Mickey wasn't having it.  
"Forget it, this is your fault so you can also stay up with me."  
Ian sighed.  
"She's kicking again?"  
"Kicking, boxing, rolling around, she's doing the whole fucking Olympics in there!"  
"Summer or winter?", Ian mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Summer or winter Olympics?" 

Ian couldn't see his face, but from the silence in the room, he could imagine it and he chuckled.  
"It's only two and a half more months, Mick."  
"You read all those pregnancy books, fucking nerd, don't they say, that if children are born in the thirtieth week, they got a good chance of surviving?" 

"We already had this discussion, Mick, I'm not, and I can't stress that enough, not gonna cut you open with a rusty kitchen knife to get the Baby out of you." 

"And I thought you love me", Mickey mumbled.  
Ian turned around, on his side, to face Mickey.  
"I do. And you're doing an amazing job here, Babe. It's gonna be worth in the end, you'll see." 

"That's easy for you to say. I've been dealing with puking, headaches, growing tits, doctor check up's and turning into a fat elephant, my back hurts, my legs hurt, I didn't see my dick in months and I'm having so many fucking mood swings that I begin to question who of us is actually bipolar! And all of that without one fucking drop of Alcohol or the smell of weed! Everything you did was fucking me, throwing compliments and reading some books." 

"I saw your dick up close just the other day, and it's still there and in perfect shape, trust me.", Ian mumbled and earned a deserved slap against his arm.  
Ian moved up to him and found his lips in the dark, kissing him gently. Mickey flinched slightly.  
"She kickin'?"  
"Yeah, man, shit."  
Ian smiled and rubbed his belly. 

"Wait a moment", Mickey whispered and took his hand, he guided him across his belly and then held it down there, "You feel that?"  
Ian grinned, "Yeah, wow.", he felt his daughter kicking his boyfriends' insides, "That must hurt like a motherfucker."  
Mickey chuckled.  
"It does. What do you think why I can't sleep?" 

"Hey, little Baby, go to sleep, your pops needs his sleep, and daddy does too.", Ian whispered to Mickey's belly and placed a kiss on his skin.  
"That's not working, freckles."  
"Please Mick, I just want to go back to sleep"  
"No, if I can't sleep, you can't sleep. That'll teach you to knock me up again."  
"Please remember, that you're the one, who gets off of being fucked raw and filled up with cum. I only cater to your wishes."  
"And now I wish to not be pregnant anymore."  
"No kitchen knives! But I could offer a cuddle."  
Mickey agreed to that and Ian lay back down on his back, while Mickey lay in his arms, resting his head on Ian's shoulder. 

"I've been thinking about Baby names.", Mickey mumbled eventually. Ian was already dozed off again, so Mickey had to shake him awake again.  
"What?"  
"Baby names, Gallagher, focus."  
"Names?"  
"Yeah. Have you thought about it?"  
"Not really... How about Monica?" 

"I'm not calling my child after your dumbass, useless mother, who you ran away with. Not happening!"  
Ian sighed.  
"Ellen?"  
"I'm also not calling her after a lesbian talk show host"  
"Why not? She's done great things for the LGBT Community. And it's also the name of Ellen Page. You loved her in Umbrella Academy." 

"Well, I'd rather pay her some tribute than your mom... something else?"  
"Mandy?"  
"Was happy when she heard about the baby, why?"  
"No, as name, I mean."  
"Why would I call my daughter like my sister? No, our son has a Russian name, we can't go too American with the baby's name. It would sound odd otherwise." 

Ian cuddled Mickey closer, he was nice and warm, and Ian was tired.  
"I don't know any Russian or Ukrainian names, except Svetlana. And I'm not calling my child after my boyfriend's ex-wife and rapist."  
Mickey hit his arm.  
"I told you not to mention that", he whispered softly.  
"Sorry", Ian kissed the top of his head. 

"You know what would sound nice? Kateryna Ellen Milkovich.", Ian mumbled.  
"Kateryna? Really? You want to call her after my mother?"  
"Yeah, why not? It's a nice name. Yevgeny and Kateryna sounds about right too. You will have lots of options when it comes to nicknames and your mom deserves a tribute."  
Mickey played with the hem of Ian's shirt.  
"Yeah, that sounds good."  
"Okay, now try to sleep a bit, alright?"


	8. Can I see her now?

Mickey leaned against the door to their bedroom. Ian had just finished putting up the crib for the baby.

"Our sex life will be so motherfucking dead if she sleeps in our room, you are aware of that, right?"   
Ian shrugged, "It has wheels, we can just bring her into the living room whenever I want to get on that ass.", he winked at him, "Also, it's not for long. After Katy is born and you recovered, we move back into your old house. She'll have her own nursery there."   
"Her name is Kateryna, not Katy."

Ian smiled and walked over to him, he kissed his forehead.   
"You, King of the nicknames, want to tell me I'm not supposed to nickname our daughter."   
"Not if it's Katy."   
Ian smirked and pecked his lips, "Of course, babe, everything you want."   
Mickey rolled his eyes, "And stop calling me Babe, that only makes me feel even more like a fucking girl."

"You sound cranky."   
"Yeah, I'm eight and a half months pregnant. I am cranky.", Mickey muttered, "And I need to piss, again.", he left for the bathroom.   
Ian only smiled after him and sat down on the couch.

"That baby better be fucking cute, or I'll sue her.", Mickey said when he came back and sat down next to Ian.   
The Gallagher ran his hand through Mickey's hair gently, "Of course she will. She will be the cutest little girl in the whole neighbourhood. In the whole world. And if she comes after the girls in your family, she'll be fucking beautiful when she grows up."

Mickey frowned, "But I want her to have red hair."   
Ian chuckled, "Sad, that's not how this thing works."   
"But you said, everything I want."   
"Everything you want that I can control."

"Can you control when she finally comes out?"   
"The date is in two weeks, you gotta be patient."   
Mickey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, 'cause that's what I'm known for: Being patient!"   
"You will have to be patient with a new-born baby, Mick. This time you can't hide until the kid is three. You'll see the last two weeks will be over in no time."

"Bet not.", Mickey growled, "Until then I'll be dead from my back hurting like a motherfucker... and my feet too."   
"You want me to massage you?", Ian offered.   
Mickey sighed and looked at his boyfriend, "No... I'm sure there are better things you can do with those hands..."   
"Yeah, I'm not gonna fuck you."   
Mickey rolled his eyes, "See, now you find me unsexy."   
"I still find you very sexy, Mick.", Ian smiled, "But I'm not gonna put my dick right next to our daughter inside of you."

Mickey lay down on the other side of the couch and crossed his arms in front of his chest, Ian only chuckled at the insulted man.   
The Milkovich closed his eyes and for a minute, Ian just looked at him. In a few weeks they would have a baby, their baby. Yevgeny was beyond excited and was sure, that both of his dad would still love him regardless of the new baby around.   
Ian had a life he could've never even dreamed to have, and he loved every single second of it.   
This was happiness.

Mickey hissed and opened his eyes again.   
"You okay?"   
"Yeah, Kateryna just informed me that she's awake."   
"Did she kick you?", Ian grinned.   
Mickey nodded, "You wanna feel?"

Ian nodded eagerly, he sat between Mickey's legs and the Milkovich led the ginger's hand over his baby bump to where Kateryna little feet kicked him.   
Ian smiled angelically.   
"This is so amazing", he whispered.   
"For you maybe.", Mickey smiled, but seeing Ian smiling like this was worth the hard kicks.

"Hey Kateryna", Ian said to Mickey's baby bump, "Here is your daddy. I can't wait to finally meet you, then you can finally kick someone else than your pops."   
Mickey chuckled, "Stupid Gallagher. Come here."   
Ian leaned over him and kissed him.   
"I love you", Ian whispered.   
"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is the Baby gonna come today?", Yevgeny asked while Ian packed a hospital bag.   
"Yeah, Yevy. We're going to the hospital and then they're going to get your little baby sister out of your pops."   
"Will he stop complaining about everything then?"   
Ian chuckled, "Do you remember a time pops didn't complained about everything?"   
Yevgeny shook his head grinning.

"Gallagher! Hurry the fuck up!"   
Mickey was coming out of the bathroom, he had sweatpants and one of Ian's shirts on.   
"You sure you want to do it this way? We could wait until your water breaks and we know it's actually time."   
"Forget it, I'm done with being fucking pregnant! You get me to that hospital and they're gonna get the Baby out of me and I'll sleep. For at least a month, or two."

Yevgeny was excited to see his new sister, Mickey was grumpy, and Ian tried to stay calm for the sake of the three of them.   
"Yevgeny, I'm sorry, but we can't take you with us to the hospital right away. Auntie Debbie is gonna have an eye on you and later brings you around, okay?"   
"But I want to meet Kateryna!"   
"You will, Yevy. You'll be the first one to see her other than Dad, me and some nurses, okay?"

Ian dropped Yevgeny off at his old house and then drove up to the hospital where they were scheduled to meet up with Dr Lynch.   
Then the waiting started – Mickey hated waiting and he was a pain in the ass, when he had to wait for something.

At first, they had to wait for Dr Lynch. Then they had to wait for Mickey's check-up and then they waited in a hospital room for them to come in and roll Mickey into the labour ward to get Kateryna.   
"I've waited for fucking nine months now, if they're not hurrying the fuck up, I'm gonna push her through my asshole, I swear!"   
Ian only rolled his eyes and held his hand, as if that would calm him now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey felt himself waking up. He tried to cling on to the sleep he needed, but it was no use. The hospital lights were to bright.   
"Fuck me, turn the damn light off, Gallagher.", Mickey mumbled.   
They had knocked him out completely to get Kateryna out of him – Mickey had wanted it that way, finally something to make him sleep.

"Hey, you're awake, finally", he heard his boyfriend's sweet voice, "Come on, open your eyes, you can sleep later, you have to see her."   
Mickey sighed and blinked a few times before opening his eyes and seeing his lover sitting next to his bed in a chair.   
"I'm seeing you, that's reason enough to wake up", he mumbled, clearly high on hospital drugs, and sat up a bit.

Ian smiled, he held a little bundle in his arms.   
"Look Kateryna, it's your papsy.", he whispered.   
Mickey looked at the Baby and immediately reached out for her. Ian chuckled and put her in his arms.   
"She's gorgeous, right?", Ian whispered, "I could just look at her for hours. And we made that, Mickey! Can you believe that?"   
Mickey smiled down at his daughter and then back at Ian.   
"Shut your damn mouth and kiss me, firecrotch."

Ian reached over the bed and kissed him gently, running his hands through Mickey's hair.   
"I love you.", Mickey mumbled.   
"I love you too, so damn much, Mick."   
"If all of our children are this gorgeous, you can knock me up a few more times, Gallagher.", he grinned.   
"Really?"   
Mickey didn't answer that and just kissed him again.

A knock on the door made them stop.   
"Yeah?"   
The door opened and Yevgeny stuck his head in.   
"Yevy! Hey, come here!"   
Yevy ran into his dad's arms, who hugged him and picked him up, sitting him down on his lap.

"Auntie Debbie and Franny are here as well. And Auntie Fiona and Uncle Carl and Uncle Lip are on their way. Can I see her now?"   
Ian grinned and nodded, he turned Yevgeny around, so he could see his baby sister.   
"So Yevy, this is Kateryna.", Mickey announced and showed him the Baby.

"She's so small! You were really big for such a small baby, pops."   
Ian laughed at him and Mickey's face.   
"Can I hold her too?"   
"Better not yet, Yevy. You have to be really careful with Babies.", Ian explained.   
"Ah, bullshit, of course you can hold her. Come here, sit on my lap."

Yevy grinned and crawled on top of his pops.   
"Okay, fold your arms like I did."   
Yevy put his arms together like his pops and Mickey put the child into his arms while at the same time, moving his arms under Yevy's to help him hold her.   
"She's heavy.", he giggled.

Slowly but surely the hospital room filled with people of Ian's family to see the new Baby.   
Yevgeny was holding her proudly, at first with Mickey's help, then with Ian's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like the end, doesn't it?   
Well, it's not. This used to be a oneshot in my Wattpad oneshot book but it turned into a whole ass fanfiction and this wasn't only half   
So stay tuned.


	9. Hair dye is more affordable than a kid, Ian

Mickey sat on the back porch to their house together with Kateryna. The one year old threw everything she got her little hands on around, giggling when Mickey got the items back so she could throw again. She had a red ball and some Lego Duplo stones.

Mickey made sure she wouldn't fall down the stairs to the yard where Ian and Yevgeny were supposed to bring everything in shape.

They moved into the old Milkovich house three months after Kateryna's birth and now Ian was finally satisfied with the inside of the house and wanted to start his war against the backyard.

It was April and surprisingly hot.   
Mickey hoped, that would soon lead to Ian taking his shirt off.   
After two full days Ian had finally finished cleaning the area behind the house.   
The Milkoviches hadn't used it in years, except as trashcan. Ian had found so many things Mickeys brothers had hidden from him as pranks years ago.

The redhead had the brilliant idea to sell most of the trash so they could buy a new lawnmower. What was bullshit since the Gallagher's had an old working on.

Today Ian and Yevgeny had started trimming the grass to a height where a) he could see Yevy again and b) they were even able to mow it.

Now Yevgeny stood in the yard with mentioned lawnmower, it wasn't even automatic or electric or something. It had blades and you would just push it over the lawn to cut the grass.

Ian came over to Mickey and the baby. Yevgeny started to run around the area to cut the grass.   
"He's gonna grow tired of it in no time and then you have to finish" Mickey grinned while Ian took their daughter in his lap.

"I know, but I promised him we'd have pizza for dinner if he mows more than half. You heard that Katy? We're having pizza tonight, do you like that?"   
Kateryna grinned widely at him.

"She can't even eat pizza"   
"Why not? Put it in the blender and give it to her as mash."   
Mickey grimaced but chuckled.

"If we bring the garden in shape in time, my family is coming over for a party."   
"Maybe we should tell Yevy to stop then..." Mickey said slowly and Ian hit him playfully against the arm making Mickey chuckle.

"No, It will be fun, you'll see. We all sit around outside in the sun. Everyone fights about who gets to hold Katy next while you can finally relax a bit."   
"You think being around your family is more relaxing than playing the throw-game with Kateryna?"

Ian only grinned and kissed his cheek.   
"And you, young lady, can finally practice crawling on the grass. You like that Katy? Like you do at Fiona's house?"   
"Crawl? If this goes on in that pace, she's gonna be walking when you finally finished."   
Kateryna already started trying to stand up on her own but she always fell down again so far. So, most of the time she settled for crawling over to one of her dads and raising her arms at them, as sign to be picked up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Ian's family visited for a little BBQ. Kevin was on grill-duty and his loud, deep laugh was heard over the yard.

Ian had spent the whole morning putting together the little plastic slide and the kids were really enthusiastic about it.   
"Wow Ian, great idea, you have 2 children at home and three more are coming over -You decide to put up one slide." Lip chuckled over a cigarette. 

"Took me long enough to put that shit together. Maybe we'll buy a swing set next, then I want to see you building that up!"   
"You're making yourself a real home here" Fiona smiled "I almost can't believe this is the old Milkovich drug house."   
"It was never a drug house" Ian rolled his eyes.   
"Right we only sold the shit and stashed it here, we didn't cook it up in the house." Mickey explained.

Kateryna was currently held by Carl. He held her high into the air and let her fly like an airplane, making her giggle.

"Could you try to not let her fall down?" Mickey eyed him.   
Fiona chuckled and leaned over to her brother's boyfriend.   
"You're such a mom since she's born Mick."  
Mickey just flipped her off, because even he had to admit that she was right.

The rest of the lot chuckled at Fiona's comment.   
"Hey Carl, come over here, my turn" Fiona called to her brother who walked up to the table they sat at.

Kateryna leaned to her aunt wanting to be held by her.   
Fiona took her from Carl and laughed at her, she continued to play around with the child in her lap.

"Kind of wants you to have your own baby, doesn't it?" Kevin asked.   
"No Kev, no more babies" Vee stated annoyed "But she really is super cute."   
"I brought up five kids. I don't need another one" Fiona chuckled and held Kateryna up into the air similar to how Carl let her fly around.

"Who's your favourite aunt Katy? Huh, who's your favourite auntie? Is it me?" She giggled at the child.   
"No, it's Mandy" Mickey teased her and grinned, "Right, baby-freckle?"

"Come on let her down, if she crawls for the next few hours, she's gonna sleep the whole night and doesn't wake us around 5 in the morning" Ian said and buried his face in Mickeys shoulder who just chuckled.

Fiona set her down on the grass again and she excitedly crawled over to her big brother.

"Who would've thought two guys like you could have such a beautiful daughter?" Lip grinned.   
"Guys like us, huh? Have you seen the girls in my family? She's gonna look like Mandy and my mother." Mickey said almost proudly.

"What did you think she would look like?" Ian chuckled "She's a real Milkovich and she looks the part perfectly."   
"Except the freckles."

It was true.   
Kateryna had the black Milkovich hair, but Ian's green eyes - even though Ian would have loved her to have Mickeys eyes - and his many freckles. What of course caused Mickey to have an ongoing list of names for the child, even longer than his list for Ian. Sometimes she was "Little freckle" sometimes "Baby-freckle" sometimes "Clumpy", but he was the only one in the family to never call her "Katy".

"Well, maybe the next one will be a redhead." Fiona shrugged.   
"Sorry, next one? It would be easier to just dye her hair." Mickey stared at her.   
"You don't want any more children?"   
"We already have two and sorry but being pregnant isn't exactly an experience I'd want to make twice."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Putting the children to bed was easier than usual. They were both so tired, they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Now, Ian and Mickey were alone in their room, it was late, but they couldn't be bothered.   
The redhead had three fingers up Mickeys ass, who kissed all over his face and neck.

"I'm ready, come on, get a rubber" Milkovich panted.   
"Yeah, or... we could do it without one" Ian whispered and now moved his lips to Mickeys neck.

"What? Why?"   
Ian leaned over him "I was just thinking, maybe a third child isn't such a bad idea"   
Mickey stared up at him "And you think right now is the right moment for this conversation?"   
"If you say yes, we can start on it right away." He explained as if it would be the most obvious thing ever.

Mickey nudged against Ian's arm and the ginger pulled his fingers out so Mickey could sit up.   
"Are you manic? Did you take your pills?" He asked sarcastically.   
"That's not what this is about Mick. Why shouldn't we have a third child?"   
"Uhm, I don't know, money, time, space -pick one."   
"We have enough space."   
"That's easy for you to say, you and your siblings were brought up piled and stacked like cans in a shelf."

Ian rolled his eyes at him.   
"When Katy was born, you said, I could knock you up a few more times if all our children are this gorgeous."   
"I was high from all the hospital drugs they gave me."   
"You want a redhead."   
"Hair dye is more affordable than a kid, Ian."

Ian looked at him for a moment.   
"So that's a final no?" He pushed him back into the pillow and crawled over him again "Or can you at least think about it?"   
Mickey sighed "Kateryna is barely over a year old. Why would you want a third one now? Are you allergic to sleeping full nights?"   
"Until the new baby would be there, she would be 2."   
"Oh, she'd be two, yeah, she's almost a grown up, can move out then, right, we'd totally have time and money for a third child then. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not ridiculous" Ian chuckled "also, we're both earning pretty well for around here, who says we couldn't afford another baby? My parents had 6 children and no money at all."

"What did I tell you about trying to use your family as good example?"   
Ian sighed deeply "Yeah, right. But can you at least think about it? Consider, having another baby?"

Mickey rolled his eyes "Yeah, alright, I'll think about it."   
Ian grinned down at him and pecked his lips "So... you want to finish?" He asked and pointed at both their naked bodies and still hard erections.

Mickey reached over to the bedside table and held a condom out to his boyfriend


	10. I can handle two

The next morning Ian made breakfast. Summer break was almost over for Yevy, but until then they made a habit of having long family breakfasts together. 

"Hey" Mickey mumbled when he kissed his cheek, standing next to him in the kitchen. He held Kateryna in his arms, she was still in her pyjamas.   
"You're being domestic" Mickey mumbled "You try to turn me on?"

Ian grinned and gave him a proper kiss, then kissed Kateryna's cheek, making her giggle.   
"Yevgeny still sleeping?"   
"Yeah, I wake him up in a minute. I thought about what you said last night." 

Ian looked at him with raised eyebrows.   
"And?"   
Mickey shrugged.   
"I made an appointment with Dr Lynch. Don't know if anything would be different with second pregnancies..." He smiled at him. 

"You mean... you mean you want it? We get a third baby?" Ian asked excitedly.   
"Shht, shut up, Yevy doesn't need to hear that yet. But yeah... I want another little Ian-Mickey-baby. Right, Baby-freckle?" He cuddled their daughter and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. 

Ian smiled widely and cupped his cheeks, kissing him deeply.   
"You make me so happy, Mickey" he whispered.   
"Obviously, since it's me who has to go through that 9-month-torture again, not you. Don't let the breakfast burn." He smiled and pecked his lips before sitting Kateryna down in her high chair and then going to Yevy's room to wake him up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Mickey, it's nice to see you again" Dr Lynch greeted him "No Ian and no Kateryna?"   
"No, they're at the park, I go there afterwards. Needed a doctor-patient talk without Ian." 

"Oh, do you have any problems?"   
"No, everything is fantastic, really, it's better than I would've ever imagined. We moved back into my old house, Ian and Yevgeny renovated the thing, brought the yard in shape so we could have a family BBQ with his siblings. I never thought, I'd say any of those things." 

"And how is Kateryna?'  
"Great. She's crawling around the whole time and always tries to stand up."   
"Good, that's good. So, why are you here?"   
Mickey sighed.   
"Last week, Ian asked me to have another baby. I mean, Kateryna is only a year old, but me and my sister are two years apart so maybe that's a good thing. Better than Yevy, who's eight years older than Kateryna. But then I wondered... is it even possible for me to get pregnant a second time?" 

"Well, unlike women, you're not getting your period so there isn't a cycle during that it's possible or not possible to get pregnant. We don't know that much about the details, but from our sources and experiments, you can pretty much always get pregnant until you're around 40. But there isn't a limited number of times you can get pregnant." 

"So, Ian and I could just start banging and I could get pregnant again? Easy peasy"   
"Not easy peasy. You know, that male pregnancies are high risk pregnancies. There are only very few cases in the world, where a man like you got more than one child."   
"Oh" Mickey mumbled "but it's possible?"   
"Yeah."   
Mickey nodded. 

"Any other question?"   
"Uh, yeah. Do those pregnancy tests work with me? Or do I have to come here every time when I think I'm knocked up to check?" 

"Normal pregnancy tests do work. They detect a hormone pregnant people have. That's all. But then you should immediately make an appointment with me so we can be sure."   
Mickey nodded.   
"Good, thank you" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian sat on a blanket in the park, Kateryna crawled around, not moving too far away from her daddy. Mickey could see Yevgeny's blond head on the swing set. 

When Ian spotted Mickey, he took Kateryna, pointed in Mickeys direction and the little girl eagerly started to crawl into her pops' direction.   
When she finally reached him, she sat on her knees and raised her hands towards Mickey. 

The Milkovich picked her up laughing and walked back to Ian again. She leaned downwards to the ground, so Mickey sat her down again and then sat next to Ian. 

"Hey babe" he smiled and pecked his cheek. They don't show much affection or share long kisses when they were outside, this was still the south side after all. And some idiot might take out their hate on their children - maybe Mickey was just paranoid. But Ian respected his wishes. 

"What did Dr Lynch say?"  
"The usual stuff about high risk pregnancies."   
"Is it riskier than with Kateryna?"   
"Seems so, I mean, she didn't say that directly. But apparently there are only a few men like me to have more than one child. But apart from that, everything's okay. You can knock me up whenever you want." 

Ian grinned.   
"So, final decision? We're really doing this? It's okay with you?"   
Mickey licked his lips.   
"I think we should ask Yevgeny this time. Last time we just put a sister in front of him and he was excited. What if he doesn't want a second sibling? I don't want him to think we're just deciding about our family without him." 

Ian nodded and both looked in their son's direction.   
"You think he will have another meltdown like last time?", Mickey asked worriedly.  
"About what?"   
"Two children made by you and one not?"   
"No... I hope not. I hope we made clear that he isn't any different than Katy."   
"Did you ever talk to him about it? Whether he feels like we're not spending enough time with him anymore?" Mickey asked.   
"No, did you?"   
"No. Didn't want to wake the thought in him in case he doesn't feel that way. However, I think... if we're having a third child.... you should spend more alone time with Yevgeny. Just to be sure." 

"Alone time?"   
"You remember the last meltdown? You both cried. The worst thing for me would be any of our children thinking, one of us wouldn't love them as much as the other. And Yevgeny is the most likely to think that. That's all." 

Ian nodded.   
"You're right. Okay, I don't have any problem with that. Spend some alone time with my son, allowing him all the stuff you forbid."   
Mickey chuckled "Did you forget that usually you're the one, who forbids him stuff and I'm the one who gives him cookies secretly?"   
"You what?" Ian asked in a faked shocked tone "Mickey, how could you, I try to raise them healthy!"   
Mickey laughed at his imitation of a healthy bio-yuppie mom. 

"So, are we gonna talk about the baby topic with him today? At dinner?"   
"Sure. I cook his favourite, then he'll say yes to everything." 

Ian chuckled.   
"It's a shame actually, I just got back in shape."   
"You always look amazing."   
Mickey rolled his eyes "I was fat. And I had tits."   
"Don't even try it. There is no way I would ever find you unattractive, Mick" 

Mickey just shook his head smiling.   
"The only good thing about the whole pregnancy shit was that you did everything I asked."   
"And that we got our daughter out of it right?"   
"That was the result of the pregnancy the thing itself was awful and you know it. So, you better know how much I fucking love you that I do that fuckery again." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mickey had cooked dinner while Ian played with the kids.   
Ian sat Kateryna into her high chair and the damn multitasker started feeding Kateryna while also eating his own food. 

The baby wasn't really interested in her mash, she preferred stealing whatever her dads had on their plates. 

Yevgeny talked excitedly about all the stuff he played in the park today.   
"Hey Yevy, we wanted to talk to you about something important." Mickey said after he finished talking and kept eating his dinner. 

"It wasn't me; I swear! It was Franny's idea!"   
"What? No, we... what was Franny's idea?" Ian asked with a raised eyebrow.   
"Uh, nothing."   
"Yev, what did you do?"  
"Nothing, really! What did you want to talk about?" 

Mickey and Ian shared a look and Mickey shrugged.   
"Okay, but we'll get back to that topic later..., however. Yevy, your pops and I thought about having another baby."   
"Another baby?"   
"Yeah" Mickey nodded "Another sibling for you and Kateryna. But we wanted to ask you first, if you would want another sister or bother." 

Yevgeny looked at Kateryna who was munching on a noodle.   
"Where would the new baby sleep?"   
"In our room at first again, like with Katy when she was born, then in her room."   
"Okay."   
"Okay?"   
"Yeah, dad has five siblings I can handle two." 

Mickey grinned at Ian.   
"Oh, you heard that, Ian? He can handle two."   
Ian chuckled.   
"Of course, you can, big guy. No one's doubting that. But if you don't want another sibling or feel like we don't have enough time for you, you can say it. We won't be mad." 

"No, it's okay. I just don't want them to team up on me. But I want a brother this time, can you make a boy?"   
Mickey chuckled "I'm afraid we can't decide that, Yevy."   
Yevgeny shrugged "at least you don't baby me any more since the actual baby is there." 

"Oh, trust me, you'll always be our little baby" Ian grinned and got up from his seat to walk over to Yevgeny and tickle him lightly.   
The blond boy started laughing hysterically and Ian picked him up from his chair and held him into the air like he often did with Kateryna. 

"God, you got heavy, young man." He grinned when he held him on his hip, "Your pops is just a way too good cook, right?"   
Yevy grinned and nodded.   
"Dad let me down!" He giggled

Ian chuckled "But you're our baby, and we always carry the babies!"  
"I'm already nine, dad!"   
"Little Yevy baby" he cuddled the laughing child, Mickey watched them grinning. 

He sometimes couldn't believe how lucky he was to have the ginger by his side. And how fucking lucky he was to have two children with him. Even though he never thought he would want this kind of life, he loved every second of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The best thing about trying to have another baby was definitely the sex.   
Mickey always has had a kink for Ian coming inside of him, shooting his load into him. He was a cumslut and they both knew it, but Ian never dared to make a comment about that, because Mickey was always insecure about his kinks and the dirty stuff he liked in bed. And Ian enjoyed Mickey's dirty side way too much to chance him getting insecure about it and not letting him do certain things anymore. 

"Yeah, right there", Mickey panted and tugged on Ian's red hair.   
Ian kissed Mickey's neck while thrusting into him in a fast pace, Mickey had one hand around his dick, jerking himself off to Ian's thrusts.   
Ian was bringing his a-game, dick deep inside of the Milkovich, after he ate him out for a good thirty minutes, now leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, one hand playing with his boyfriend's nipple. Mickey was about to lose his fucking mind. 

"Fuck, I'm coming", Ian groaned. Mickey bit his lip in pleasure and dragged his nails over Ian's back, when the ginger came deep inside of him, shooting his load directly on Mickey's prostate. It felt fucking amazing and Mickey came right after Ian because of it.   
They both panted heavily and grinned at each other. 

"That was fucking amazing, firecrotch."   
Ian chuckled and pulled out of Mickey, lying next to him.   
"I missed that feeling", he mumbled with closed eyes, Ian grinned at him and kissed his cheek.   
"I'm gonna fuck you like that every day from now on."   
"Every day?"   
"Yeah, until you're knocked up and don't want to be touched anymore like last time." 

Mickey chuckled and leaned over, kissing him long and passionately.   
"Wow, what was that for."   
Mickey shrugged, "I love you, that's all." 

"Did you notice, that you said that way more often since you were pregnant for the first time?"   
Mickey shrugged, "Honestly? Seeing you taking care of our two children the way you do, made me fall in love with you all over again. I missed a lot when Yevgeny was a baby, because I couldn't handle being around him and Svet. But you're the most amazing dad the kids could have and you're the most amazing boyfriend I could ever think of. Even though that sounds awfully, faggotly girly."

Ian chuckled.   
"I love you too, and I love you so much, for the same reasons. You're such an amazing dad too, not just me. I couldn't do half of this without you.", he kissed the top of his head, "And with the third child it's gonna be even better, you'll see."   
"There isn't even a third child yet, firecrotch, don't get too excited. This might take a while, you know what Dr. Lynch said."   
Ian shrugged, "We want a third child, we'll have a third child. End of story. I won't let any fucking statistic tell me, how many times I'm allowed to knock up my boyfriend." 

Mickey shook his head, "Is this masculine alpha-male shit supposed to turn me on?"   
"Is it working?"   
"You sound stupid."   
"Yeah, but is it working?", he grinned at Mickey, who licked his lips and looked away, shaking his head grinningly. 

"Hey, I heard, women that try to get pregnant, lie on their back and put their legs into the air, so the sperm doesn't leak out again and actually reaches where it has to go."   
"Very interesting, but I'm not a woman, so I won't do that shit. Also, Kateryna found her way. This way, we can at least ensure, that the baby is gonna be smart."   
Ian chuckled and kissed his forehead.


	11. Don't ruin my fucking optimism

Ian kept his promise and fucked Mickey every day, the Milkovich didn't mind in the slightest.  
Around three weeks later, he threw up for the first time in the morning.  
He rinsed his mouth out with water and flushed the toilet. We walked into the kitchen to get a water bottle.

He sat down on his side of the bed again.  
"I changed my mind, I just remembered how awful being pregnant was, I'm not doing that again", he mumbled, "Throwing up every morning, who thought of that bullshit?"  
Ian just smiled sleepily at him.  
"Come back to bed, Mick.", he mumbled, "I'll make a run to the store for some pregnancy tests later."  
"Maybe I'm just sick and not knocked up. Could be just a cold."  
"Of course, babe", he pulled him closer and used him as pillow to go back to sleep. Mickey smiled down at him, running a hand through his hair.

Mickey didn't take the test Ian brought him a couple of hours later. He just threw up once so far, doesn't mean anything. He would give it a week before taking the test.

Ian didn't really got the logic behind it, but he decided to just not question Mickey in those things. It were the insecurities getting the better of him, the voice deep, deep inside of him, that was still shaming him for being gay. And being knocked up as a guy, told everyone he liked it up the ass.

Actually, Mickey left all of this internalised hate and fear behind, but sometimes, it would still get the better of him. And then it was best to just reassure him, everything was okay and then leave him alone, until he asked for help or a talk, maybe just a cuddle sometimes.

The whole week Mickey threw up in the morning. It even seemed to be worse than back then with Kateryna, the poor Milkovich couldn't keep any food in, apparently.  
Ian sat next to Mickey on the bathroom floor, rubbing his back.

"Do you have to watch me during this?", Mickey grumbled, and Ian just gave him a glass of water, "This is disgusting, get out."  
"I'm worried, Mickey. It wasn't this bad the last time."  
"Maybe it's a virus not another kid" Mickey shrugged.  
"How about you try to eat a bit more and then you take the test?"  
Mickey shook his head, "Don't even mention food, please. Why do they call that morning sickness? It's not in the morning, it's all the damn time."

Ian got up and took one of the pregnancy tests from the cabinet.  
"Please, take the test, so I know which doctor to call to make an appointment."  
"Yeah, alright, give me that thing. What do I have to do?"  
"Pee on it, I guess?"  
"I hate this, part of the fun of being a man is not having to do this shit."  
"Stop bitching, take the test, my ass."  
"Do you want to watch me during that too or can you wait outside?"

Ian smiled softly and stepped closer, cupping his cheeks.  
"Don't be so grumpy, Mick, this is about us having another child. Little Ian-Mickey-miracle. If you keep being this grumpy, I'm gonna end up thinking, you don't want another child."  
Mickey sighed.  
"I want another child, I do.", he mumbled and leaned into his touch, "just overthinking the whole thing that's all."  
"What are you thinking about?"

Mickey licked his lips and avoided his eyes, "Three in five chance to lose it during the first trimester."  
Ian bit his bottom lip, "Oh", he mumbled, "But-"  
"That's 60%. And that only goes for the first pregnancy."  
Ian swallowed.  
"Okay, listen, we'll make it. Nothing will happen to our baby. And... if the worst scenario takes place, then we'll get through that. And then we'll try again. We'll just try until it works out. Okay?"

Mickey nodded.  
"Just don't want to disappoint you", he whispered.  
"Bullshit. You could never disappoint me, Mickey. Never. Go take the test", he was about to peck his lips, but Mickey turned his head away.  
"Don't kiss me, I just threw up, I smell and taste disgusting."  
Ian just grinned and pecked his lips though, "Yeah, you do. But that doesn't stop me", he spanked his ass lightly and left Mickey alone in the bathroom.

Mickey peed on the damn test and sat it aside. He brushed his teeth and washed his hands thoroughly while he waited for the damn stick to tell him, if he was pregnant or not. He gurgled with mouthwash for the third time, when someone knocked on the door.  
"What?"  
"Can I come in?", Ian asked.  
"Yeah"

Ian entered the bathroom.  
"I put Kateryna to bed. What does it say?"  
Mickey shrugged and pointed his head to the stick that lay on the edge of the bathtub.  
"Didn't check yet.", he admitted, "Could you? Two blue lines means yes, one red line means no."

Ian walked over to the bathtub and took the test by the end Mickey hadn't had peed on.  
"And?", Mickey asked, leaning against the sink.  
Ian grinned at him.  
"Congrats, you're pregnant"

Mickey walked over to him.  
"Really?", he whispered and couldn't help the smile on his face.  
"Yeah", he kissed his cheek, "I love you. I'll make an appointment with Dr. Lynch, and you please try to eat something. You didn't keep anything in for a week."

Mickey nodded and stole a proper kiss from his boyfriend before going into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've been waiting for this appointment since Mickey told me you want to try for a second child.", Dr Lynch seemed weirdly excited about her patient's pregnancy, "So, the pregnancy test was positive?"  
"Yeah", Mickey smiled, "The only test I ever passed."  
Dr Lynch chuckled, "Good, very good, I'm glad it already worked out. But I think it's my responsibility as your doctor to remind you on the fact, that this is gonna be a high risk pregnancy again."

"We are aware of that. But we try to be optimistic, it worked out with Kateryna, if we don't do anything differently, it should work out, right?"  
"He tries to be optimistic, I'm freaking out", Mickey corrected his boyfriend.

"Alright, you know, if you are afraid, something happened, you can always come here, and we do a check-up. But maybe you should use your partners tactic and try to be optimistic."  
Mickey nodded.  
"So, how about we look if we can already see something?"

Ian smiled, "Clumpy number two", he whispered to Mickey, who just shook his head smiling.  
Dr Lynch set up the ultra sound quickly and a few seconds later they were looking at a little cell clump again, like they did almost two years ago.  
Ian grinned.  
"I'm still not over it, that you didn't take me to the first ultra sound of Kateryna. Look what I missed."  
"There is barely anything to see and you got the damn photo afterwards."  
Ian shook his head and grinned.

"So, everything looks fine. When did you start trying?"  
"Uhm, three weeks before I threw up for the first time. And that was last Wednesday."  
Dr Lynch nodded.  
"Dr Lynch, does the, I don't know how to say it, does how often he feels sick have anything to do with the baby's health or anything? Because with Kateryna, he threw up in the morning and got sick at the smell of cheese. But now, he can't keep any kind of food down."  
"That's a good sign actually", Dr. Lynch smiled.  
"It is?", Mickey looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Feels really damn awful though."

"According to new studies, pregnant women who throw up a lot and have bad morning sickness, are less likely to miscarry. I guess, the same would go for men like you. I'd recommend some ginger tea to calm your stomach down though."  
"Thanks, but the only ginger I take into my mouth is that one.", Mickey mumbled and pointed at his boyfriend.  
Ian rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a baby, you'll drink ginger tea."  
"But it tastes disgusting!"  
"If you and Yevy were any more alike, I'd swear you'd be twin brothers, not father and son."  
Mickey swung his hand at him but missed.  
"I told you not to joke about that"  
Ian just chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the doctors, Ian had to go straight to work, so Mickey made his way to the Gallagher house.  
"Hey, Mickey", Lip greeted him.  
"Hey, where are Yevy and Kateryna?"  
"Debbie and the kids are outside in the pool."  
Mickey raised an eyebrow, "Is she trying to drown my kid?"  
"Don't worry, Katy is wearing floaties on every limb, she barely touches the water. You want a beer?"  
"Can't", mickey said automatically.

"Can't? Why can't you... oh", he chuckled, "Did Ian knock you up again?"  
Mickey just rolled his eyes, "And you don't even make it to knock up a chick on your own. Just have them pretending it's yours all the time."  
"Oh, low blow, dude.", Lip took a cigarette out of his pocket and was about to light it when he looked at Mickey again, "Oh right, no smoking in front of the new daddy-to-be."

"Yeah, yeah, keep it to yourself alright? Actually no one is supposed to know for the first trimester."  
"Yeah, like last time, high risk pregnancy, huh?"  
Mickey nodded, Lip walked into the kitchen and Mickey followed him, sitting down on the counter.  
"You know, I admire you for this. Being pregnant, carrying a child, all of the throwing up and growing another human inside of you stuff? Takes balls man. Really, takes balls, I would never want to swap places with you, but I admire you."

Mickey nodded.  
"And all of this fuckery just for your shit head brother, can you believe that?"  
Lip chuckled, "Well, your sister was smarter, dating the gay Gallagher, dumbing the idiot Gallagher."  
"Did you call yourself the idiot Gallagher? Good, I like that, keep talking."

Lip looked at his fingers and bit his lip, "How is she?"  
"Mandy? She's... I'm not sure. I barely get the chance to talk to her because of her stupid boyfriend blocking the contact. I mean, you're an idiot, but at least you never hit her. You're the best boyfriend she ever had, but that just tells you how low the bar is at that."

Lip nodded.  
"However, you know that with a second child, you're increasing the chance of one of your kids being bipolar?"  
Mickey shrugged, "That's not exactly my main concern. Anyways, it's a chance of one in five. And Ian was the third child of your mom's. The new baby will be Ian's second biological kid. I don't worry all too much."  
"That's not exactly how that works, Mickey."  
Mickey shrugged again, "Our doctor said, we should try to be optimistic. Don't ruin my fucking optimism, stupid Gallagher."

The backdoor opened and two dripping children wrapped in towels came in.  
"Pops! You're already there?"  
"I'm late, actually. Come on, get dressed, we go home."  
"But I want to play with Franny!"  
"Get dressed, Yevgeny. Where is your sister?"  
"Right here!", Debbie entered the house.

Mickey reached his arms out for his daughter, who was wrapped in a towel as well. Her hair was still dry.  
"Hey little clumpy, heard you were in the pool today", he grinned at her.  
"Yeah, Yevy and Franny wanted to swim in the pool, so I put Katy in one of Franny's old swimsuits and took her with me. Hope that's okay."

Mickey didn't trust any of the Gallagher's with his children except Debbie – and Ian of course.

Debbie may have done a big mistake, in everyone else's eyes, having a baby at fifteen, but being a mom matured her.  
Now she was 23 and her daughter turned out great.

She and Mickey had always watched each other's children since Franny and Yevy were best friends since they were babies. After Svetlana had died and Mickey really took responsibility for Yevgeny, he was always down to keep an eye on both children, giving Debbie the possibility to live her teenage life a little once or twice a month.  
So, if Debbie decided, she could go into the pool with the three children and make sure none of them would drown, Mickey trusted her.  
If it would've been any of the other Gallaghers, he would've freaked out.

"Yeah, that's fine, thanks for watching them."  
"Mom, Yevgeny and I want to keep playing a little longer. Does he have to go home now already?", Franny asked.  
Debbie looked at Mickey, "I don't care, but you kept an eye on all three the whole day, if you need a break we go home."  
Debbie looked at the two kids that were looking at her pleadingly.

"I actually wanted to go out with Fi tonight and let Lip have an eye on Franny."  
Mickey shrugged, "Franny can also come to us for the night, if you want."  
"Would that be okay?"  
"Yeah, Ian is working the whole night, but I can do that. Kids, what do you think about Franny sleeping at our house tonight?"  
"Oh, yes, please, mommy, can we?"  
"Alright, sure. Go pack your sleeping stuff Franny. Don't forget the toothbrush."

"Thank you, Mick,", Debbie smiled.  
"No problem. Does she have a bed time?"  
"It's Friday, let her be up until she falls down unconscious for all I care."  
Mickey chuckled.  
"I can't help but feel a bit offended over here, by the way", Lip said from behind them.  
Mickey turned around to him, "You still got Liam and Carl, baby them."


	12. Go back to sleep, lifesaver

Mickey tried not to worry about the pregnancy. He tried to stay calm, when he had cramps. He probably just ate something wrong.   
He tried to smile it away. Think fucking positive.   
He downed as much ginger tea as Ian put in front of him, trying to calm his stomach.   
Throwing up was a good sign. It was when one morning, he woke up and wasn't sick, that he was ready to panic.

Mickey sat up in bed and waited for the familiar dizzy feeling.   
"Babe?", Ian mumbled, and his hand searched for his in his half-sleep, "You alright? Aren't you sick?"   
"Yes, am", he mumbled and got out the bed, to quickly go to the bathroom.   
he let the cold water run over his hands and splashed it into his face.

"Maybe I just didn't eat enough to puke", he mumbled and swallowed the panic down, "It's okay, everything's okay"

He took a quick, hot shower and walked back into the bedroom.   
"You okay?"   
"Yeah, sure, fucking perfect. I'll take Yevgeny to school, have a doctor check up with the small freckle later. Vaccination stuff."   
"Are you really okay?"   
"Yeah, just... dizzy, sorry."   
"If you want, I can go to the doctor with Katy."   
"No, I take her to the doctor and go to work. You worked the whole night, go back to sleep. Just remember that you wanted to go grocery shopping later when you get Yevy from school."

"Okay", he mumbled, "Do you have time for a kiss, or do you plan on getting Yevgeny to school an hour before his first lesson starts?"   
Mickey stopped hastily running around the room getting his clothes together.

He walked over to Ian and leaned down to kiss him.   
"Try to calm down, alright? We almost made the first trimester, you've already made two and a half months, it's gonna be okay.", Ian caressed his cheek, talking softly.   
"Yeah, only a few more weeks the hardest part is over, right?"  
"Right. Don't work too much today, yeah?"   
"I annoy people over the telephone the whole day. The most stressful thing about the job is meeting your sister during the break."

During Mickey's first pregnancy he and Ian both decided he should get an actual job for some years instead just playing bouncer-pimp and bar-co-owner with Kevin. So, Fiona got him a job at the cup-company she was working in.   
Mickey didn't like the job very much, but he got good money, Kateryna got pretty clothes and Yevgeny and Kateryna both got actual doctor appointments at actual doctors that actually gave a shit. That was worth it.

"I love you", Ian mumbled and ran a hand through his hair, "Both you and clumpy number two."   
"Go back to sleep, lifesafer.", he whispered and pecked his cheek before leaving the bed room.

Mickey prepared breakfast for the children and woke up Yevgeny, he changed Kateryna and fed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doctor checked Kateryna.   
Mickey's stomach hurt, cramps buzzing through his lower half.   
"Are you okay, Mr Milkovich?"   
"Yeah, yeah, sure.", he mumbled.   
"Are you sure? You look like you're in pain."   
"I'm fine, thanks, don't you have to put a needle into her arm now or something? Usually Ian is here doing this."   
"Oh, the redhead, right? What's his name? Gallagher?", she took the prepared needle and put some disinfect-fluid on Kateryna's arm.   
"Yeah."   
"Hold her hand, talk to her, distract her a bit. Is he your husband?" 

Mickey took his daughters hand and made her look at him, grinning at her.   
"No, he's my boyfriend."   
"You aren't married? I could swear he said, he's married."   
Mickey did his best to distract Kateryna and the doctor lady put the needle into her arm. Kateryna of course started screaming immediately, the doctor put a band aid on the injection puncture and Mickey picked her up to comfort her.

"All done?", Mickey asked, rocking her in his arms, kissing her forehead.   
"Yes, the next shot is due in five months."   
"Oh, poor baby, do you need to get stabbed again soon? Next time I send daddy with you again, okay?", he said to the little girl and got her dressed again.

He made it to calm the girl down pretty quickly, thanked the doctor, did everything he had to do and left for work.   
The best thing about working at the cup company were all the benefits and of course the little cuppers day-care.   
This way, Ian could sleep during the day after his night shift and didn't have to Watch Kateryna.

Mickey felt awful the whole day. He drank his fucking ginger tea, but nothing helped. He was scared and he panicked, and both wasn't good for the baby.   
"Jesus, calm down Mick, everything's fine. Nothing is gonna happen.", he told himself over and over again, "This is probably completely normal."

In the evening after he put the children to bed, Ian was at work, having the evening shift today and tomorrow, he finally sat down and relaxed for a moment.   
He had forced himself to not end up like Ian and google the shit out of his symptoms. Whenever Ian did that, it only ended badly.

Maybe he should take a bath or something, something to calm down, use one of those stupid, faggy bathbombs Ian bought.   
He walked into the bathroom and took his clothes off. He almost had a heart attack when he looked at his boxer shorts. A weird stain was in there, he swallowed hard when he noticed, what it was; blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey was scratching his arm bloody from the nervousness.   
He had to wait until after work to go see Dr Lynch and he had to take Kateryna with him.   
Even the baby girl noticed something was wrong and she got nervous from her pops being so tense. She was about to start crying when Dr Lynch was finally ready to see him.

"Hello Mickey and hello little Kateryna", he smiled at the baby, "If I remember correctly your next check up wasn't due until in a few weeks. What's up?"   
"I...", he looked at the girl in his arms, "I think I lost the baby", he whispered, "Can you check? You need to check; I need to know..."

Dr Lynch gave him a compassionate look and called one of the nurses to take Kateryna and play with her outside while she did another ultrasound.   
Mickey was on the verge of breaking down and Dr Lynch could see that.   
"Why do you think you lost it?", she asked while smearing the gel-stuff on Mickey's stomach.   
"There was so much blood on my clothes... and weird cramps the whole day... I didn't throw up yesterday and today. Maybe the blood came from something else, I don't know maybe I'm sick, I don't care, just tell me I didn't lose the baby", he whispered.

Dr Lynch pressed her lips together staring at the monitor. Mickey could see her searching for something, anything and he knew from her face, that there was just nothing there...   
"I'm so sorry Mickey.", she said.   
Mickey threw his head back and pressed his lips together, fuck.   
"Should I call someone to take you home? Ian or... a friend? Anyone?"   
Mickey shook his head.

"Was it something that I did?", he whispered.   
"No, things like this happen, Mickey. I'm sorry, but it's nothing you did. This kind of pregnancy is just highly complicated."   
Mickey took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.   
"Are you sure I shouldn't call Ian?"   
"No", he said quickly, he couldn't know yet. Mickey couldn't let Ian know yet, not while he was still in the process of understanding what just happened... he lost their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me, I'm sorry for this.


	13. Maybe it's fucking Karma

The next day.  
Ian was off at ten, the night shift arrived, and he said good bye to his co-workers. Like almost every evening, he declined going for a drink with them, because he knew, Mickey would wait for him at home. 

Mickey had been weird the last two days, especially last night. He wasn't waiting on the couch like usual yesterday, he lay in their bed, completely quiet, not wanting to be touched by the ginger. Ian was worried, but he thought it was just the pregnancy and the sickness, making him not being in the mood for any kind of body contact. But when Ian lay next to him, the Milkovich cuddled up to him. 

By now, Ian thought, he had given him enough time and enough space, so he could come to him alone and talk about it, that's what he usually did. Ian would wait for Mickey asking for help, because pushing him would only make him isolating himself more. It was a lesson Ian had to learn the hard way. 

The Gallagher entered the house quietly, minding the children were already asleep.  
He was disappointed when he wouldn't find Mickey on the couch again.  
But he heard noise from the kitchen. 

He walked over and was shocked when he saw his boyfriend sitting at the table with a whiskey bottle and a half empty glass.  
"What the fuck?", he hissed and walked over, taking the glass away, "What the hell, Mick?!" he whisper-yelled to not wake the kids. 

Mickey just reached out for the glass, and when he couldn't grab it, just took the bottle and took a big gulp out of it. Ian's eyes widened.  
"What's gotten into you?! You can't fucking drink when you're fucking pregnant, are you out of your fucking mind?", his voice almost reached normal volume. 

Mickey got up from his chair, the bottle in hand, still not talking.  
"Hey, where do you think you're going? Sit your irresponsible ass down and give me the fucking bottle, you idiot!"  
Mickey stared at him and suddenly threw the whiskey across the kitchen, making it shatter loudly on the ground.  
"There you have it! Doesn't fucking matter anyways, because I'm not fucking pregnant anymore!", he yelled, actually yelled, but Ian didn't even think about the sleeping children when he heard his words. 

The anger vanished from him in an instant. He looked at him shocked and swallowed hard.  
"You lost the baby?", he whispered. Mickey's eyes brimmed with tears and he looked away from his boyfriend, pressing his lips together, he nodded.  
Ian held the glass back out to Mickey, who took it and downed the rest of it. 

Ian moved slowly, pulling Mickey into a hug, resting his chin on his shoulder.  
Mickey hugged him back after placing the glass on the table next to them. He lightly sobbed into Ian's shirt, clinging on to him for dear life.  
"It's okay", Ian whispered helplessly, he didn't know what to do or what to say. Their baby died, his little new baby died, of course it hadn't even been a baby yet, at not even three months, but for Ian and Mickey, the little clumpy had already been part of their future. Ian had expected to have another child in his arms in less than seven months. But now, there was no child anymore, just his boyfriend, breaking down in his arms, crying like he had never cried in front of him before. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ian sometimes wondered, how awful Mickey must feel, when Ian was in a depressed episode. How awful it must be, to wake up to the person you love, and they face away from you, barely talk and don't want to be touched by you.  
Now, he knew how awful it was. 

Mickey just stared at the wall, not saying a word, not getting up.  
Ian swallowed hard and took a quick shower to calm his nerves.  
He had to be the strong one now. He had to be the stable one, he had to take care of the kids and of Mickey, the way the Milkovich usually did it. 

At first, he texted his sister, if she could watch the kids today, because of an "emergency", then he started to clean up the mess in the kitchen. 

Yevgeny came out of his room and looked at his dad sitting on the ground in a pile of glass shards.  
"Dad? Did you and pops fight last night?", he whispered, Ian looked up at him.  
"Fight? No, Yevy, no we didn't fight. Everything's fine. Hey, get dressed okay, you're spending the day with Franny and Aunt Debbie." 

"Pops yelled at you last night. And something is broken", he looked around the kitchen, "You did fight."  
"No, we didn't fight. It's just... Pops was really sad yesterday. Something happened that made us both sad and that's why he yelled and broke a bottle, but we didn't fight."  
Yevy nodded and looked to his dads' bedroom door. 

"Is pops still sad?"  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so."  
"Can I cheer him up?"  
Ian bit his bottom lip; he didn't know if the confrontation with his son would comfort him or make it worse. But usually, Yevgeny was always his last hope. Even if it only made Mickey hug someone, let someone comfort him.  
But maybe, Yevgeny shouldn't see Mickey like that. Mickey always made sure the kids wouldn't see him when it was really bad. But Mickey wasn't Ian, maybe he needed to see Yevy. 

The ginger got up from the ground and nodded. They walked over to the bedroom together.  
Ian slowly opened the door. The room was dark, and he could see the little lump of blankets that was his boyfriend.  
"Mickey? Yevy wants to say good morning", he whispered. And to Ian's surprise Mickey actually turned around under his blankets and faced the two of them. He looked at Yevgeny and made some space for him on the bed.  
"Okay", Ian nudged Yevgeny gently. 

The blond boy quickly ran over to the bed and his pops.  
Mickey wrapped his arms around his son, cuddling him.  
Neither of the boys said anything, Yevgeny liked cuddling with his pops, he barely had time for that anymore. 

"Are you sad like daddy sometimes?", Yevgeny asked worriedly.  
Mickey hated that he made his son worry about him, a kid shouldn't worry about their parent, it was supposed to be the other way around!  
"No, Yevy, not like daddy sometimes. You don't have to worry at all, okay? Popses just are sad and need a little alone time sometimes. I'm okay, I just need some sleep, been a hard week."  
Yevgeny nodded, "Do you want me to leave you alone?"  
"No, big guy, a cuddle is always the best medicine, right?", he forced a smile. 

About half an hour later, someone knocked on the door and Ian came back into the bedroom, asking Yevgeny to get dressed. He and Kateryna were supposed to spend the day with Debbie and Franny at the Gallagher's. 

Mickey lay alone in the bedroom again, enjoying the silence for a moment. He faced away from the door again, cuddled up in his blanket, eyes closed.  
He heard Ian coming back in and placing something on the bedside table. 

"Babe? I made you some coffee... or do you want tea? Are you hungry? You have to eat something..."  
Mickey opened his eyes again; the ginger was crouching down next to the bed. Mickey reached down and pulled the second whiskey bottle from last night out from under the bed, to pour some of it into the coffee. 

Ian didn't dare to make a comment about it.  
Mickey sat up and sipped on the coffee, closing his eyes again.  
"Do you need anything else?", Ian whispered.  
Mickey looked at him. 

"I'm sorry", he whispered barely understandable.  
"What? What are you sorry for?"  
He stared down into his coffee, the steam hitting his face.  
"That I lost our baby" 

Ian pressed his lips together and rubbed with his palm over his face.  
"It's not your fault, Mick. You know that, right? It's not your fault... we knew this was likely to happen."  
"We almost made the first trimester", he mumbled.  
"You did nothing wrong, it's not your fault.", Ian took his hand. 

"I can't help to think it is", he admitted.  
Ian shook his head sadly, he took the cup out of Mickey's hand, placed it on the bedside table again and crawled into bed with his boyfriend, sitting in the middle of the bed, so he could look into his face.  
"Why would you think that?" 

Mickey shrugged.  
"I don't know... maybe I deserved it. Or didn't deserve to have another baby. Maybe there is some fucked up god or whatever, and this is my punishment for being gay."  
"This isn't a punishment for being gay, Mickey. It's a tragedy, but it had nothing to do with the fact that we love each other."  
Mickey still wouldn't look at him. 

"Maybe it's fucking karma."  
"You don't believe in karma."  
"I wanted to abort Kateryna when I first knew she existed.". he stated. Ian blinked a few times, yes, he remembered that time. He sometimes couldn't believe that they both wanted to get rid of their little princess. 

"That was my first thought as well. But it was just the shock, no fucking karma or god would punish us for that by taking away our new baby, Mickey."  
"Then it's fucking mother nature", he mumbled, "This isn't natural. Two guys shouldn't be able to have a child, so nature makes sure, it doesn't happen. Or maybe I worried too much, or it was because I always just thought about it going wrong, so it did..." 

Ian sighed lowly. He just moved closer and pulled Mickey into a hug.  
"Stop thinking like that, Mickey, no one is against us. Things like this happen sometimes. I'm so sorry you had to experience this, but I'm always with you. Okay? We get through this together."

Ian kissed his forehead.  
"I love you", he mumbled and ran his hand through his boyfriend's black hair, "And I told you, we'll just try until it works, okay?"  
"I love you too, Gallagher. I never thought I'd be the reason for you to get the kids out of the house one day."  
"You need some time for yourself, that's okay. Even the best pops in the world needs a break sometimes, especially after this. It's alright."


	14. Do you think it's my fault?

Mickey needed some time; he couldn't just try getting pregnant again right away. Ian respected that. The Milkovich concentrated on Kateryna and Yevgeny, played with them, spent more alone time with them. He needed them, even if it meant, Yevgeny would go to bed too late because Mickey read him three bedtime stories instead of just one. Even if it meant Mickey secretly giving him sweets, after Ian said no.

About a month later, Mickey came back into the bedroom in a shirt and boxer shorts to Ian reading something. It wasn't a book, but just some papers put together.  
"What you're reading?", he mumbled.  
"Information stuff"  
Mickey crawled into bed. "About what? EMT training?"  
"No, Dr Lynch gave me that."  
Mickey leaned over to him and glanced at the papers.  
"It's about male pregnancies, men having more than one or even multiple children, psychological consequences of miscarriages, a bit of everything.", he shrugged.

"Psychological consequences? I'm fine."  
"If you say so."  
"I'm really fine, Gallagher. Put that away."  
Ian looked at him, "I just want to help you", he said softly, "I feel like, you have to go through all this shit, and I don't know what to do to make it easier for you."

Mickey smiled and took the papers out of Ian's hands, and leaned over him to put them on the bedside table.  
"You make it easier", he mumbled and leaned over him, "by just being your amazing self. Did I ever need more in my life than just you?"  
Ian smiled and reached up to cup his cheek.

He leaned down and kissed him.  
Ian ran his hand through his black hair and pulled him closer.  
Mickey moved on top of him, straddling him, he deepened the kiss and moved his hands down his body and rubbed them over his pale, freckled skin, he loved that Ian always slept half naked.  
Ian ran one hand down his back and groped his ass cheek, pushed him closer.

"Babe", Ian mumbled when Mickey moved his lips down to his neck, "Babe, are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Very sure."  
Ian pulled Mickey's shirt up, over his head and pushed his boxers down.  
The ginger grasped his dick and started jerking him, making Mickey moan lowly into his ear, pressing a kiss right under it.

Mickey grinded his ass on Ian's dick, feeling him being rock-hard already.  
"Look at that, I didn't fuck you in how many days? You must be about to burst, freckles."  
Ian chuckled, "Since you call Katy little freckle, that name kinda lost it's sex-appeal."  
Mickey grinned at him and threw his boxers away, pulling Ian's off his legs in the progress, looking at him seductively.

"Well, bring it on, Army."  
Ian grinned and put his palms on his ass, groping his cheeks, pulling them apart.  
"Gimme the lube, peach ass."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, baby freckle, how about we put you in one of your pretty dresses your daddy bought you when he was a little crazy?", Mickey grinned at his daughter.  
It was Christmas and they were invited (or forced, in Mickey's eyes) to the Gallagher house.

Yevgeny came running into the room.  
"Pops!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Daddy is making me wear the button up, I don't want to wear it, we're only going to aunt Fiona's!"

"It's Christmas, buddy, we gotta dress nicely, to pretend the reason we throw money and presents around, is some poser being born sometime someplace unimportant.", Mickey explained, he had just finished putting a new diaper on Kateryna and now walked over to the closet with her.  
"Wow, fun talk, Mick", Ian stood in the doorway with Yev's shirt in his hand.  
"What? I'm right, though.", he held Kateryna on his hip and showed her a few dresses, that Ian had bought her during a mild manic phase, "Come on, buddy, wear your shirt, alright? If the baby has to wear a dress, you have to wear the button up, with all the buttons up."

"But Paps!"  
"Don't paps me, or I make you wear a tie too, kid.", he grinned at him and Yev shook his head and giggled when he ran to Ian to get his shirt.  
Ian walked up to Mickey and put his arms around him from behind.

"I'm trying to dress a toddler here, Gallagher.", Mickey mumbled, he had put Kateryna on the changing table and tried to put some patterned tights on her non-stop moving legs.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm great, just glad I can drink when I have to spend the day with your family."  
"We don't have to go, if you would rather stay home."

"Stop babying me, Ian", Mickey mumbled, "Wasn't the first baby I lost. Now I would like to dress the one I still have, if you don't mind."  
Ian pressed his lips together and turned Mickey around, staring him in the eyes.

"Do you think it's my fault?.... Do you blame me?"  
Mickey blinked a few times, his look softened.  
"What? No, of course not."  
"I was manic."  
"Only mildly. It's never really, really bad since you're medicated. You went on a shopping spree and bought unnecessary, but cute, dresses for our daughter. You didn't set a house on fire or stole a car to run it into a Starbucks."  
"But... we tried and tried, and it didn't work, then it worked, and I got manic and it was over again. You wanna tell me, you don't blame me?"

Mickey cupped his cheeks.  
"I don't blame you. Not one bit. And you can't blame yourself either. Unless you stab me in the stomach with a knife, it's not your fault. Okay? Can we agree on that?"  
Ian nodded hesitantly.  
"Good, Can I turn around again, before she falls down the table?"  
Ian pecked his lips and let go of him, so Mickey could concentrate on dressing their daughter properly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian sat on the front porch to his old house, it was late.  
Mickey and Katy were dozing off on the couch, Yevgeny still played with Franny. Kev, V and the twins were already home.

"Hey buddy", Lip sat next to him, "What are you doing out here? It's fucking freezing!"  
"Needed a smoke.", Ian mumbled, "I'm at number three now.", he passed the cigarette on to his brother.  
"Hey... what's up with Mickey and you?"  
"What do you mean?"

"You both look like shit, man. Mickey being grumpy and not talking much is normal, but he looked fucking exhausted the whole time, now he's sleeping with Katy on the couch."  
"Well, we have two kids.", Ian shrugged.  
"He doesn't seem to be just tired. He seems... I don't know... depressed, I would say. And you look shit as well."

Ian just shrugged and took the cigarette back, taking a drag.  
"Can I ask you something, what is probably very personal? And I wondered why you haven't talked to me about it yet what makes me worry really fucking much?"  
Ian looked at him confused, "Okay..."

"A few months ago,... fuck, when was that... June I think, Mickey said he was pregnant again. I guess you just came from a doctor's appointment, he got here to get the kids from Debbie. Now it's December, not a word about it since and he drank a lot. I mean... I can imagine the rest but... why didn't you come talk to me?"

Ian sighed.  
"When he was pregnant in June, we lost the baby after two and a half months shortly before the end of the first trimester...", he mumbled, "A few weeks later we started trying again but he wouldn't and wouldn't get pregnant. Now he was pregnant again... we lost it just last week."

"Oh... shit, I'm sorry. Really, I'm so sorry, Ian..."  
Ian just nodded sadly.  
"It's pretty hard on Mick. He tries to act tough, but it's crushing him. I just... fuck, I need to make this work. He thinks it's his fault. If I could just make it work... if we would have the child, everything would be fine again. I think he needs the feeling of succeed in this."  
"Yeah... or you could just... stop."

"Stop? Why stop?"  
"You both look fucked up. This clearly isn't healthy for either of you. You have a child with him, a gorgeous one, you don't need more."  
"I have two children with him, Lip. Yevgeny is just as much my son as he's Mickey's. But we both want the third child. I just want to make him happy. And I know I can make him happy by giving him the third child."  
"Okay, so, What's plan B? Him getting really fucking, fucked-up depressed? Like you in a bad episode? Just that it won't be an episode that just randomly stops again."

"Yeah... Yeah I know."  
"Good, now take your boyfriend and your children and bring them home. Tuck the kids in and give them good night kisses or whatever it is actual dads do, alright? Do the same with Mickey."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. Our daughter cried and I didn't help her

They hit rock bottom around June the next year.

Ian came back home from a morning shift. It was two in the afternoon. Mickey didn't go to work today, because he wasn't feeling well. Kateryna was home too and Ian got Yevgeny from school on his way home.

Ian heard Kateryna crying even before he had opened the door. She sounded hysterical, like she was already crying for a while and no one bothered to take care of her. He opened the door and rushed into the living room; the two-year-old toddler stood in her playpen.   
"Hey, little bean, why are you crying?", he asked softly and picked her up, "Where is your pops, huh? Mickey?"

Ian looked around confused, why would Mickey just let their daughter cry in her playpen without doing something?   
"Mickey?", he called through the house again, he walked through the living room into the kitchen, he wasn't here, but Ian had a bad feeling about this. He opened the highest cabinet and saw that he was right, most of the booze was gone.

He quickly walked to their bedroom.   
"Mick? Are you in there?", he opened the door slowly.   
Mickey Milkovich sat leaned against the bed, legs pulled in, slightly shaking, booze bottle in his hand. He hid his face from him.

"Mickey?"   
But he only tried to get smaller, scooting away from his boyfriend.   
"Fuck" he whispered under his breath.   
"Daddy", the baby in his arms kept whimpering.   
"It's okay, Katy, it's alright. I'll bring you to your auntie okay?", he quickly closed the door again. His mind was working too fast for him to plan his next steps.

"Dad? What is with pops?", Yevgeny asked.   
"Nothing, it's fine. Come on, get your jacket and put your shoes back on."   
"Why? If it's fine why do we have to leave?"   
"I need to talk with your pops alone, you go to Auntie Debby and Fiona. No discussion, come on, quick."

He had the kids dressed and walked down the few streets quickly.   
He hammered on the door to his old home.   
"Fuck, yeah alright, wait a fucking second, jeez!", he heard Lip yell while opening the door, "Ian? What's going on?"

He looked confused from his freaked out brother to his crying niece and scared looking nephew.   
"Can you watch them? Or Debbie or whoever is home right now? I just, Mickey, I need-"   
"Yeah, alright, I got this, no problem. Hand her over."   
Ian gave Katy to Lip, something she didn't like at all.   
"I call you later or tomorrow, okay?", Ian mumbled and then kissed his children on the cheek quickly, "I love you two. Don't worry, I got this, okay?"

When he got back home, he found Mickey in the same state he had left him.   
"Mick?", he whispered and crouched down next to him, he didn't even have to ask what happened, he knew it, because Mickey was drinking again. He had lost another baby, another cell clump that could've become an embryo and a fetus and a baby. But it didn't.

He put his hand on Mickey's shoulder, but the Milkovich flinched away, he looked at him, his face was tear-stained and red.

Mickey and crying still didn't fit together for Ian. When Mickey cried, it was usually just one tear escaping out of reddened eyes. Mickey had cried like that during the time Ian got his diagnosis, he had cried, when they put him into the psych ward, and he was completely on edge when he visited him.

But when it came to miscarriages Mickey cried. Really, actually cried his eyes out, breaking down in Ian's arms like he usually never would.

Now he flinched away from him.   
"You want to talk about it, or do you just want to keep drinking in the middle of the day?"   
Mickey's face scrunched up and he slowly got up, walking out of the room to the kitchen.

This time seemed to be worse than usual, it worried Ian.   
It drove him downright crazy.   
Mickey would never drink like this with the kids home, especially when he was alone with Katy.

Ian followed the man.   
"Mickey, hey, don't run away, come here", he tried to get a hold of his arm, but Mickey pulled away.   
"No!", he stopped in the kitchen and turned back around to Ian abruptly, "No! Don't touch me, Ian, no! I can't fucking do this anymore! Stop!"

Ian froze in his tracks.   
"What can't you do anymore?", he asked quietly.   
"This!", he screamed, "All of fucking this!", he threw the bottle in his hand around the kitchen, it shattered on one of the cabinets, making the remaining liquid splatter everywhere.

"Look at me! I'm a pathetic human wreckage!", he opened the highest cabinet grabbing another bottle, "I cry the whole damn time! I get drunk in the middle of the day! Our daughter cried for half an hour and I could just sit on the damn floor without moving!", he screamed and threw the next bottle to the ground, tears kept pouring out of his eyes.   
Ian flinched and stepped back from the Mickey.

"I can't do this anymore!", he repeated, "I'm losing children! I had five miscarriages in the last year! Five in one year! It's all I can think about the whole time! There is nothing else on my fucking mind anymore! You know what I'm thinking? Before Kateryna, we fucked without protection for a decade! You wanna bet, that you knocked me up a hundred times without noticing and I lost all of those children?! I lie awake in bed at night and calculate that shit! And now it's gotten so bad, that it's necessary to bring the children over to your siblings! Something I usually only do when you're really losing it, that tells everything about how I am right now!", he kept screaming.

Ian stared at him, completely helpless. He didn't know what to do, how to calm him down in this situation. His eyes filled with tears as well, shocked at his boyfriend's words. 

"Mickey, please, calm down", he whispered desperately.   
Mickey looked at him, looked at the tears in his eyes and the mess in the kitchen.   
He sobbed and rubbed his hands over his face.   
He quickly passed the Gallagher and hurried back into the bedroom, where he hid behind the bed, leaning against it, away from the door.

Ian let out a shaky breath. He hadn't noticed how bad it really was, how broken Mickey really was – why didn't he notice it?   
He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes, before following Mickey slowly.

"Just stay out", the man whispered, "Don't look at me."   
But Ian didn't stop, he walked over to the Milkovich and sat down across from him, leaning against the wall.

"I'm so sorry, Mickey. Really, I'm so incredibly sorry for all of this..."   
Mickey just shook his head, refusing to look at Ian.   
"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who can't fucking get it together... I... I let Kateryna cry, I didn't help her...", he whispered, staring on the ground, shocked by his own behaviour, "It was like I was frozen; I couldn't bring myself to go and look if she's alright..."

Ian scooted closer and pulled Mickey into a hug, he tried to fight him off, but Ian wouldn't have it, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, holding him, because he knew, he needed it.

"It's okay, Mick. She was in her playpen and cried, you didn't forget her out in the cold, hungry and with a fever while you got high. It's okay, Katy is okay.", Ian whispered, he was never sure, if saying Mickey was at least not as bad as his own parents was really such a good idea, but from time to time it helped – not right now.

"I can't do anything right anymore", Mickey whispered, "I can't take care of our children, I can't even make sure our about-to-be children get the chance to look somewhat human-like. Our babies died inside of me, Ian, they died while it was my job to protect them and make sure they can live one day.", his voice was barely audible. 

"It's not your fault, Mickey. You didn't let our children die. They weren't strong enough to develop into babies. That's different. I'm the one, who has to be sorry and to apologize and feel guilty, not you. I ruined everything, not you."

"Why would you say that?"   
"I thought... I thought if I just knock you up again and again until it works, you will be happy again. I thought, I just need to make sure you get that child, and everything would be fine. Instead... I should have noticed how bad you feel because of all of that. I should have gotten you the help you needed instead of just concentrating on the baby. I'm sorry I didn't understand... I didn't understand, that you needed help from your partner, not a third child."

Mickey didn't say anything, he just tried to get closer to Ian, holding on to his shirt, hiding his face in the fabric.   
"We stop, okay? We stop, right now. You need to recover from all of this, and I will get you all the help you need. I drag you to my fucking shrink if I have to. We stop and you will get better, and I will help you, okay?", he whispered into his hair, pressing a kiss on his head.

"But you wanted a baby so much..."   
"I don't need another baby, Mick. I need my boyfriend by my side, I need my boyfriend to be happy and to feel comfortable with being touched by me and I need my boyfriend to feel safe with me. And our kids don't need another sibling, they need their two dads taking care of them. They need their pops being there for them and being happy, they need their paranoid, over-protective, annoying pops, who gives them cookies in secret and cooks them their favourite dinner to bribe them. Yeah? I prefer you being healthy and happy over a million babies, Mick.", he made him look at him, stared him into the eyes, making sure he understood every word he said.

Mickey sobbed and Ian just let him cry it out, running his hand through his hair gently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At some point they must've moved to the bed, at least that's where Mickey woke up in the middle of the night. Ian wasn't by his side anymore, but he noticed light coming from the living room in under the door.

He slowly got up, he felt weak and humiliated, even though he knew, Ian would never humiliate him, would never see him as the weak pathetic mess that he felt like.   
The Milkovich walked to the door and slowly made his way to the kitchen.   
His boyfriend just finished cleaning up the mess Mickey made earlier.

"Hey", he smiled softly when he noticed Mickey watching him, "Are you feeling better? I made you something to eat earlier when I needed to take my pills. In case you'd be hungry when you wake up.", Mickey just leaned against the wall and watched his Gallagher, "I can also heat it up and bring it back to the bed if you want to lie down again, Mick. Or to the couch? Wherever you want, but you should eat."

"Can you just come back to bed?", Mickey mumbled.   
"Of course, but you eat. I'll be there in a minute."   
Mickey nodded and walked back to the bedroom while Ian took the leftover dinner out of the fridge and started heating it up for Mickey again.

When he came back into the bedroom, Mickey sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, fumbling with the blanket.   
"Here, I also made you tea.", Ian mumbled and put the late dinner on Mickey's bedside table. Ian crawled into the bed next to him, "Eat, please."

Mickey took the bowl with pasta and started eating, he wasn't hungry, he just did it for Ian.   
"How can you even love me?", Mickey mumbled when he put the bowl away, he didn't even eat half, "I don't even feel like a man anymore."   
"You are a man, Mickey. That's just because your psychotic sadist of a dad gave you a wrong picture of what it's like being a man. You can cry and break down as much as you want. It was probably healthy."

"Doesn't feel healthy. Feels like I want to melt into the ground and die."   
"You're not gonna die, Mick. I don't allow that. You're gonna be okay again. Listen, you are the strongest person I know in this world. You survived an awful childhood under an abusive, homophobic Nazi-dad, you survived juvie and prison and growing up gay in the southside, you've been shot by the man I fucked and shot by the wife of another man I fucked. You've been raped and forced into a marriage, your dad almost killed you for being gay, twice. You beat up your sister's boyfriend who is almost twice as tall as you, you put up with your boyfriend being depressed and manic and in a psych ward, you managed to keep your family together after your kid's mom died. You love your son more than anything and you are a man who gone through pregnancy, also in the southside. You made all that, you are strong. And you're strong enough to get through this as well, and this time, I will finally help you the way I'm supposed to."

Mickey looked down at his hands.   
"I wish you wouldn't have to help me. I'm a grown up I should be able to handle this myself."   
"We're not in a relationship so you can handle this yourself. Besides, you always took care of me, no matter if I was depressed or manic, no matter if it was just mild or really fucked up bad. It's time that you finally let yourself rest and let someone take care of you, let me help you for a change, okay?" 

Mickey took a deep breath; he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.   
Ian cuddled up to him, putting his head on his shoulder.   
"I love you.", he mumbled, Mickey wrapped his arms around the redhead.

"You should quit your job at the cup company", Ian said after a while.   
"We need the money."   
"We can manage with my salary and your cut from the Alibi and the Rub'n'Tug. We even have savings because you worked there the last years."   
"Enables us to buy Kateryna cute dresses and Yevy the skateboard he wanted."   
"It doesn't make you happy. Cooking makes you happy, ever thought about becoming a cook?"   
"Being able to survive after your dress-shopping-spree and sending our kids to actual doctors makes me happier than standing in a kitchen all day long. The cup job is alright, I don't have any unfulfilled dreams when it comes to work, Gallagher."

Ian looked up at him.   
"I think you should become a Gallagher."   
Mickey opened his eyes slowly and looked at him.   
"What?"   
"Marry me.", he sat up, leaning over him, looking deeply into his eyes.   
"Ian, you don't need to marry me just to make me happy, I'm completely happy with our relationship.", he said confused.

Ian licked his bottom lip and quickly got up from the bed, Mickey sat up properly and watched the redhead opening the closet and standing on his tip toes to reach something on the top shelf. He came back with a little box in his hands.   
"I'm not just saying that, Mick. I bought this shortly after we moved in here, waiting for the right moment for two years now and this certainly isn't it, but..." he went down on one knee next to the bed, Mickey scooted over to the edge to sit right in front of him, staring down at him surprised. Ian opened the box to reveal a very masculine, black-silver ring.

"Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, even though I can't pronounce your first name properly and even though this isn't the right moment or environment for this, and even though you actually are already family. Will you marry me?"   
Mickey stared down at him and the ring, still surprised and shocked, but he remembered that he had to answer quickly, "Yes, yeah, of course"   
Ian let out a giggle and leaned up to tackle him in a kiss.

"But only if you never use my full name again."   
"I kind of like it."   
He smiled up at him, "How do you make it to make me happy, even though I just broke down a few hours ago?"   
"Because that's my fucking job. I love you."   
"I love you too, Gallagher.", he whispered.   
"Soon, I'll say that to you too.", he chuckled.


	16. Papa-girl and Daddy's boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To put this into a time context:  
S1 starts 2011 autumn until S3 ends winter are 2 full years/ a bit more, 9 months pregnancy starting summer ending winter/spring (let's say March or February) and end of s4 Yevy was like 1 or 2 months old. So, end of S4 winter, 2 1/2 years since 2011; 2014 beginning/winter. Now Yevy is 10 years old, summer so 2024
> 
> They treid to get Mickey pregnant the year before, he was pregnant in june, Kateryna was 1 year old.   
Now it's june again, Kateryna is 2.

The next day, Ian and Mickey walked up to the Gallagher house, Mickey suddenly stopped at the gate.  
"What is it?", Ian asked.  
"Your siblings must think I'm completely crazy. You had to bring the kids over and let them stay for the whole night. They must think I've gone mad."  
"Hey, everything's fine, my love. I gave them to Lip, he knows that you're going through a hard time right now."

"You told him?"  
"He knew about your pregnancy last year, asked me around Christmas what happened. He noticed we were off."  
Mickey sighed; Ian walked the few steps back to him.  
"Babe, it's okay. Come on, we will let all of this behind us now, the last year, it's all behind us now. You will get better, we get the children home, we're getting married, it's gonna be great, a fucking miracle love story."

Mickey scoffed and smiled weakly, "You're such a sappy idiot. You're living in a Disney movie."  
"You mean, I'm the fairy tale prince in your life?"  
"Alright, Prince Army, move your ass."

Ian grinned and took his hand, pulled him up the stairs to the front door. He got his keys out and unlocked the door.  
They walked into the living room.  
"Hello?", Ian called through the house.

"Dad!", Yevgeny's voice came from the kitchen and the boy came running to them.  
"Hey!", Ian grinned and picked him up. Mickey admired, that he could still pick him up, even though Yevgeny was ten by now. Just that Yevgeny came after his dad and was rather small for his age.

"Pops, are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah, Yevy, way better", he ruffled his hair.

Lip, Debbie, Fiona, Carl and Liam appeared in the doorway; Fiona held Kateryna on her hip. The little girl leaned away from her, she had spotted her dads and wanted to go to them and her brother too.

"Paps!", she exclaimed, and Fiona let her down. The girl ran through the Gallagher living room to her pops. Mickey crouched down and hugged her.  
"Hey, baby freckle. I missed you", he mumbled and picked her up.

Mickey snuggled the girl. Ian smiled at Mickey and then looked to his siblings.  
"So, you want to stay a bit? It's warm outside we thought about sitting in the yard a bit, go into the pool maybe...", Lip announced. Ian nodded. The siblings slowly backed off and left through the back door.  
"We'll be there in a minute."

"I want to go into the pool as well.", Yevy said.  
"Wait, we want to talk to you for a second. Okay?", he let Yevgeny down again.  
"About what?"  
"We've got great news, Yevy.", Ian smiled down at him, "Your pops and I are getting married."

He looked confused from Ian to Mickey.  
"You are not married?"  
Mickey chuckled.  
"No, not yet. But we will get married now. That cool?", he grinned.  
Yevy started grinning and nodded.  
"With a real big wedding?"  
"Uhm, we didn't exactly plan out the details yet, Yevy.", Ian grinned, "But we will have a real wedding. And you'll get a cool new suit. Come on, get out, pool's waiting."  
"Can we tell the others about the wedding?"   
"Yeah, you can tell them if you want."

Yevgeny excitedly ran outside.  
Mickey leaned against Ian's shoulder, the redhead turned his head and kissed his forehead.  
"Come on, let's go to them. Hey, Katy, you want to come to Daddy?"  
Kateryna grinned and shook her head, wrapper her short arms tightly around Mickey's neck. Mickey laughed at her.  
"Stop laughing, she's such a papa-girl. Mhmm, Katy, a papa-girl", he grinned and stroked over her black hair that barely hit her shoulders.  
"Only fair, Yevgeny always been a daddy's-boy. Come on."

They walked out the backdoor.  
"Hey, is what Yev just said, true?", Fiona called when they reached them sitting in the garden chairs.  
"You're getting married?", Lip asked.  
Ian grinned, "Yeah, it's true. We're getting married."

"Holy fuck!", Debbie jumped up and ran over to hug her brother, "Who proposed to who?"  
"I proposed to him.", Ian grinned.  
"Did he give you a ring? Was he on his knees, tell me everything!", Debbie said excited to Mickey and pulled him down the stairs to sit with her and the other siblings.

Lip got up and walked back to Ian while Mickey was helplessly bombarded with questions he couldn't answer.  
"You really proposed to him?", he whispered.  
"Planned to do that for ages."  
"You seemed pretty freaked out yesterday, we were all worried as shit."  
"Yeah uh... he lost another baby. Fifth miscarriage in a year, he broke down completely. It was really bad. We talked a bit, I let him sleep. We're going to stop trying for a third baby."  
"You stop?"  
"If he would have to go through another miscarriage, I'm not sure if he could do that... he can't do that again and I'm not gonna put him through that again. Last night, he was so sad and depressed... I would do everything to make him happy. And I just remembered that I had the engagement ring waiting for the right moment for two years. So, I asked him."

He smiled in Mickey's direction. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian put a plastic plate with grapes and strawberries in front of Kateryna.  
Mickey came in through the backdoor, putting a chair in the way to keep it open.  
"I know you always get a high, when you build playground stuff yourself for the kids, but a soccer goal? They're gonna break our windows and their noses.", he chuckled.

Ian kissed his cheek.  
"What do you think about a sandbox next? Katy can play in there too."  
"You are aware that there's a playground, two blocks that way, right? You don't need to build one in our yard yourself."  
"A playground full of heroin needles and paedophiles jerking off behind trees? No thanks."

Mickey combed his fingers through Kateryna's black hair.  
"Your sister annoyed be because of the wedding again."  
"What was it this time? Flowers, suits, cake?"  
"Cake?", Mickey chuckled, "You think we'd get cake?"  
"If not, you can rough them homophobic bakers up a bit. I want a cake!"  
Mickey grinned, "Debbie thinks we shouldn't marry in the Alibi."   
"Let me guess, she would prefer a big castle with roses and two white horses pulling a carriage."  
"Yeah, that covers it.", he grinned, "Auntie Debbie is a little crazy, right, clumpy?", he kissed Kateryna's head and started tying her hair into two pigtails.

"Hey, Mick, will you take my name? And if yes, will the kids' names change as well?"  
"Why would I take your name? Isn't it usually the woman who takes the man's name? Not working here."  
"It's 2024, babe, no one's gonna think you're the damn woman in the relationship because you take my name. How about a double name then?"

"Double name? Yevgeny Gallagher-Milkovich? Kateryna Ellen Gallagher-Milkovich? Sounds weird. They will never be able to write their own names."  
"Just because you don't know how to write Gallagher?"  
"I know how to write your name, Army. Why don't you take Milkovich? We wouldn't have to change the kids' names."  
"Ian Milkovich? The one pigtail is higher than the other."  
"Well, she doesn't plan to go to the Oscars with it, she'll survive it. Changed my mind, you can't take my name. You're my Gallagher, we ain't changing that."

"Yevgeny Gallagher. Kateryna Ellen Gallagher. Doesn't sound so bad."  
"Yeah, because there aren't enough Gallagher's yet?"  
"Mickey Gallagher.", he grinned at him and walked over, wrapped his arms around him from behind, "Sounds good to me. Mick Gallagher, Mr and Mr Gallagher. Ian and Mickey Gallagher.", he kissed his neck slowly, "You could call Katy _Baby Gallagher_."  
Mickey chuckled and turned his head, kissing him slowly.  
"Sold."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	17. Mickey's promise to Ian

After Mickey's last miscarriage they had stocked up on condoms again, but Mickey still didn't feel like letting Ian stick it into him again for a while.   
Sex had just felt like a chore, a necessity to accomplish something that just went wrong again and again in the past few months.   
A realisation that shocked both boys. They had never thought that they'd get to a point in their life where so many things in their relationship went wrong without them even noticing.

They put the sex aside for a while so they could "heal" – a word Mickey hated when Ian used it. He wasn't broken, Ian wasn't broken, they weren't broken - no healing needed.   
But it was needed. Mickey needed to find himself again, the southside thug who was a good dad and would rather die than let Kateryna cry, who loved his firecrotch, and showed that with snarky comments and cute side glances that only Ian noticed.   
They needed to become the old Ian and Mickey again, before they could take the next step in their relationship.

Ian was aware of all that – all the needed psychological work, especially when it came to Mickey. Mickey just lived like he did, not minding any healing processes too much thought.   
Ian actually forced him to see his psychiatrist and Mickey wanted to be mad at Ian for that, but the fucker only quoted Mickey over and over again, from back then he had made him go to see a shrink.   
And Mickey couldn't fight his own words and logic, especially not when Ian repeated them.

A good two months after the proposal, they lazily lay on the couch. Kateryna sat to their feet, drawing little masterpieces, while Yevgeny was up to no good with Franny somewhere.   
"She's gonna be an artist", Ian mumbled, he lay on Mickey's chest, the older man running a hand through his ginger hair.   
"Did she got that from your part of the family?"   
"Debbie once had an artistic phase after her first boyfriend, but usually we get creative in other ways."

"Artistic or manic?"   
"Not funny."   
Mickey smiled softly, "You redheads are all crazy."   
"And yet, we redheads are your favourites out of my family, right?"   
"Did you ever see a Milkovich that didn't surround themselves with people that drive them crazy?"

"Katy's gonna have such a bad taste in men, oh god."   
"If she's lucky, she'll find a handsome, nice, caring guy that lets her forget her insecurities and helps her to be who she really is against all odds. If we're lucky, she's a lesbian."   
Ian chuckled, "Why would that make us lucky?"   
"Reducing the chances of her being in an abusive relationship to a minimum. And we don't have to worry about her getting knocked up by some idiot."  
"Well, we named her Ellen, she has the power of Ellen DeGeneres and Ellen Page in her."

Mickey chuckled, someone knocked on the door, and Ian made an unhappy noise.   
"Come on, get your ass up, Gallagher."   
"No, we just pretend nobody is home."   
"Maybe it's Yevy."   
"Yevy's knocking sounds different."   
"You're full of shit, get up", Mickey grinned, and Ian sighed and walked over to the door.

It was Debbie Gallagher, who stormed into their living room.   
"Told you his knocking sounds different.", Ian mumbled, "I'll get a drink you want some, Debbs?"   
"Water please, thanks."   
"What's up?", Mickey asked her and repositioned on the couch, sitting down properly, Debbie sat down on the couch across from him after greeting Kateryna with a hug.

She pulled something out of her bag.   
"It's been two months since you got engaged and we have nothing planned so far!", she exclaimed.   
"We?", Mickey repeated.   
"Yeah, or did you think I'd let the two of you do that on your own, no way!", She got up again and sat next to him.

"So, place."   
"Told you, the Alibi.", Mickey said annoyed. Ian came back from the kitchen.   
"No, not the Albi, come on! That's the wedding of the year, we need something worthy of that!"   
"Like?", Ian asked.   
"A church."   
"Debbs, the church would burn our house down, not marry us."

"There are churches that marry gay couples. You don't have to marry in the Westboro Baptist church! But you should look at this, I found some small churches that have no problem with same sex couples."   
Mickey just rolled his eyes, but Ian actually looked interested.   
"I mean, that doesn't sound so bad, does it, Mick? Just a small church, as compromise?"

"The Alibi was the compromise already, no churches."   
"How is the Alibi a compromise?", Debbie asked.   
"He just wanted to get hitched in a registry office. Just sign a paper and that's it. Can you believe that? Like Fiona back then with that guy... don't have a clue what his name was, but that didn't end well."

"And the Alibi Room is perfectly fine. Alibi Room, us, the kids, closest family and no self-written vows. We don't need more!"   
"It's a bar with a Rub'n'Tug, Mick!"   
"It's pretty much a second home to your dad and brother.", Mickey shrugged, "And the Rub'n'Tug money bought Blackberry over there her crayons. Besides, we can't marry in a church, apart from the fact that I don't want to, because you aren't even christened, right?"   
"But you are, aren't you?"

"Really?", Debbie asked with a raised eyebrow, Mickey just shrugged.   
"Russian Orthodox like Yevgeny. Was important to my mom. Not that we've ever been to a church again after her death, my dad didn't exactly care."   
"We could marry in the church where Yev's baptising was!", Ian exclaimed, "It was beautiful!"   
"You sound like a movie bride, stop it."   
"No, Mick, I'm serious! That priest, or however you call that, even was there when you came out! He got sucked off by one of your whores after baptising our son, he can marry us!"

Mickey looked at him for a long moment.   
"Ian. We are not ever gonna get married in a church. It's not happening. Also, I'm pretty sure if they have the word orthodox in the name, they aren't really fond of gay people. We marry in the Alibi Room and it's gonna be the best wedding ever though, alright?"   
Ian sighed.   
"But it can't be happening, that your wedding with Svetlana was bigger than ours will be.", he muttered.

Mickey raised his eyebrows at his fiancé and Debbie suddenly felt like she was seriously in the way here.   
"Freckles...", Mickey said softly, Ian was leaned over the couch and Mickey ran a gently hand through his hair, "Our wedding will be ten time better than the one with Svet, no matter what we do. Because this time, I'm marrying the person I love because I love him and want to be married to him. And we will be both so happy for the rest of our life's, okay?", he kissed his cheek and Ian nodded, smiling lightly, but he still looked sad. Mickey sighed deeply.

"Okay, Debbs, give me that folder with the churches. You won, it's gonna be as gay and romantic and fucking Disney-movie-sappy as you want it to be, okay?"   
Ian looked at him, "Not if you don't want it."   
"You want the fairy tale, you get the fairy tale, end of discussion. But no white horses and carriages."

Ian chuckled and walked around the couch, kissing Mickey deeply, before sitting down between him and Debbie taking the folder from her.

The Gallagher sister smiled at them.   
"Great, so church and then you can have the Party in the Alibi. Now, colours. You need a colour theme!"   
"A what?", Mickey asked.   
"A colour theme, Mickey. For the flowers and the decorations!"   
Mickey rolled his eyes, "Seriously? Why would we need flowers?"   
"Every wedding has flowers, Mick! So, how are you feeling about pastels?", Debbie asked.  
"They're making me sick. Ian, we are not that kind of gay, make her stop!"

"No pastels, but I think about having a blue kind of theme, kinda like his eyes."   
"I forgot, you _are_ that kind of gay.", Mickey mumbled and got up.   
"Where are you going, we try to plan our wedding here."   
"You two can plan everything just the way you want it, live your bride fantasies, but if I have to hear the word pastels ever again in my life, I'm gonna puke."   
"Bride fantasies?"   
"Ian Gallagher, the prettiest bride in the southside", Mickey grinned at him from the kitchen.

"Your groom is an idiot."   
"Yeah, but he's my idiot. Love that idiot. So, you heard him, I get everything I want."   
"Since when do you want a fairy tale wedding anyways?"   
"I was at Mickey's wedding with Svet, we just need to go bigger than that. And I want to make him happy and the kids happy. And I know he's secretly a romantic at heart, he's gonna love a big wedding."   
"So, Yevgeny's church?"   
Ian bit his lip, "No, better not. Show me the folder again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian came home from his evening shift, smiling and humming.   
He closed the door, took his shoes off and his smile grew even wider when he saw Mickey on the couch. He waited for him like usual.   
"Hey, Mickey", he smiled and kissed his cheek, he sat down next to him, and leaned against him, humming his small melody.

"You're cheery today", Mickey smiled.   
Ian kept pecking his cheek and his neck, tickling the Milkovich, making him chuckle.   
"My colleagues surprised me today, congratulating us on our engagement."   
"After more than two months, huh?"   
"I only told them two weeks ago. Now we have to invite all of them. They bought expensive champagne and I had to endure jokes and comments the whole day."   
"And you're still so happy?"   
Ian shrugged "Made me happy, I couldn't even be annoyed, I tried.", he grinned against Mickey's skin.

Mickey lay the pen in his hand on the stack of papers on the coffee table and turned to Ian, to kiss him properly.   
Ian pulled his face closer, deepening the kiss, one hand on his cheek, the other one on his back, slowly sneaking under his shirt.   
Mickey ran his hand through his red hair, the ginger moved on top of him, straddling him on the couch.

"Hey, Gallagher, wait a moment.", Mickey mumbled and pulled back slightly.   
Ian bit his lip and looked at him.   
"It's been two months since the last time we had sec, Mick. I don't want to rush you or anything, but I just miss being so close to you."   
Mickey grinned "Don't be a sap, you miss my ass around your dick, not the closeness. Just a second, I want to talk about something first."

Ian raised his eyebrows and climbed down from him again, sitting next to him, "Talk?", he asked "Since when does Mickey Milkovich want to talk?"   
"Since Ian Gallagher forced him to see a shrink. But it's about the wedding thing."   
"Okay..."

Mickey cleared his throat, "You know I'm not good with words and love declarations and all the stuff that seems really fucking easy when you do it. And I'm always bitching when it comes to showing affection in front of others. What is really fucking stupid of me, because we have something amazing and not showing it is only unfair to you. However, even though I want to make you happy and I would do everything in this world to give you the man that you want and deserve and the fairy tale Disney Cinderella wedding that you want, there are things I can't do. I just... I will never be able to put into words how much you mean to me and how important you and this whole life is to me. So, you know, I said, no self-written vows, we take the normal, standard thing. But...", he bit his lips and took the papers from the coffee table, "I won't say them in front of your family or colleagues or some bullshit, but these are my vows to you...", he mumbled, not looking at Ian during his whole speech.

Ian was speechless and looked at Mickey.   
He took the paper stack "Mickey's promise to Ian"   
Every sentence started with "I promise" and Ian only read the first few, starting from traditional sounding vows to more personal ones. He would read them all in peace one day, but if he did it now, he would probably cry.

He put the papers on the coffee table again, just to cup Mickey's cheeks and kiss him.   
"I love you so much, Mickey. You even manage to make me even happier than I already was, oh my god."   
"I promised to tell you sappy shit more often, by the way. But I only have to start with the promises after the wedding.", he mumbled making Ian laugh quietly and kissing him again.

"I don't even need a fairy tale Disney Cinderella wedding, as long as it's you, who I marry", he whispered, leaning their foreheads together.   
"Shut up, you get that wedding, and you're gonna put our daughter and your niece in nice little dresses, just for the sake of it. But I'm not gonna walk down a fucking aisle alright?"   
"Can I call you Hubby when we're married?"   
"No"   
"Why not?"   
"You needed more than five years to convince me to let you call me babe. That's the limit of nicknames from your side."

"I could trade babe for hubby."   
Mickey just smiled and shook his head, Ian pushed him back on the sofa and kissed his neck.   
"You're gonna be my hubby. My amazing southside thug husband. I can't fucking wait anymore for that", he smiled and pecked his lips, "Hubby."   
Mickey chuckled, "That sounds really awful, stop"   
"You are allowed to call me all kinds of nicknames and I'm limited to one?"   
"Mine aren't faggy couple names. Babe, Baby, darlin, honey, muffin", he kept saying stupid names, making Ian laugh and giggle on top of him, "Pub, Cinnamon, Sugar, cupcake"

"Alright, stop", Ian chuckled, "I got it, my love."   
"I like it when you call me that, actually.", Mickey admitted shyly.   
Ian kissed him again, deeply and full of love.


	18. One Ring

"But weddings are fucking expensive!" Mickey exclaimed.  
"That's no reason to rob a fucking pawn shop!"  
"Well I didn't rob it!"  
"You drove the get a away car!", Ian sighed deeply and shook his head.  
"To be fair, I didn't know what Iggy and Colin were planing. Why aren't you glad instead, that we didn't rob a jewellery store!"  
"So, you admit, that you robbed it!" 

Mickey scoffed, "Could you at least have a look on them?"  
Ian sat down on the bed and sighed.  
Mickey and his brothers had robbed a pawn shop yesterday for "wedding ring options" 

"In a year or two, I promise, I'll buy you new rings." Mickey said softly.  
"With engravings?"  
"Are you serious?"  
Ian looked up at him with big eyes. 

"Alright, alright, engravings. But if you want church, Alibi, food, cake and new clothes for the kids, and how I know you, you probably also want new suits for the two of us, we need to keep it small with the rings for now." 

Ian smiled softly and pulled Mickey on his lap, so Mickey straddled him.  
"Stop worrying about the money, Mick", he mumbled.  
"One of us has to." he shrugged " We could also just steal suits, and I don't get why you need to have an expensive wedding cake from some high end baking nerds." 

"What do you want us to do? Have Debbie and Franny to bake a cake? Rent suits?"  
"Steal flowers from the cemetery" Mickey smiled, "Why not? Sounds more like us than big church and expensive food, doesn't it?" 

"You said I get my dream wedding." Ian pouted.  
"Yeah, the wedding you dreamed about since you were a little girl, Gallagher." Mickey grinned.  
Ian grinned and fell back on the back, pulling Mickey with him. 

"Mickey, I want you to be happy with it too. But we're celebrating our relationship, and it's gotta be huge and amazing! Even Yevy and Katy want a big wedding, they're excited."  
"Somehow I doubt that our two year old daughter cares about how big our wedding is, Red." 

"But Yevy, and Franny too. And you know how excited Debbie is!"  
"Am I marrying Debbie or you?"  
"You get one Gallagher you get all Gallaghers, that's nothing new for you, is it?" He chuckled. 

Mickey grinned and pecked his lips.  
"Can we look at the rings now?"  
"I bought you an expensive engagement ring. With engraving."  
"I said, I promise to buy you new rings when we got more money again." 

Ian Rolled his eyes and pulled the little box with rings up to them.  
"They're very pretty actually."  
"It was a pawn shop on the north side. They probably belonged to rich stupid gamblers. I will never be able to buy you more expensive ones than these."  
"But they don't match. We have to have the same rings."  
"Seriously Gallagher?" 

Ian smiled and picked one of the rings out of the box.  
"You promise we get real ones soon?"  
"Lets see, if we make that first year as married couple, alright? Maybe they'll be you anniversary gift." 

Ian smiled up at him.  
"And could you at least consider letting Sheila make the food and the cake? She's a good cook and baker."  
"Okay" Ian sighed "I talk to her about it. But I want those gay ass groom figures on the cake."  
Mickey pecked his lips "So, decide for a pair of rings, will ya? My brothers want to sell the rest." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mickey sat on the couch and helped Yevgeny with his math homework.  
"Pops?" He asked when he finished another calculation. 

"Yeah?"  
"Last year you and dad said you want another baby. Why aren't we having one?", he asked and looked up at him.  
Mickey bit his bottom lip conflicted.  
He swallowed and looked at his fingers, rubbing his hands together. 

"I'm sorry Yevy. You have to know... it's not so easy for your dad and me to have children on our own. We tried to have another baby, but... well, it didn't work out." He mumbled, "So, Daddy and I decided, that two children are enough for us. We have you and Katy and we don't need another baby. I'm sorry We didn't explain that yet." 

Yevgeny shrugged "It's okay, pops. We have a big big wedding instead right?"  
"Right... Why do you want dad and me have a big big wedding?"  
Yevgeny shrugged "Everyone is so happy about the wedding. Dad is very happy the whole time, but not in the crazy way. And you are happy too, and you're even happier when Dad's happy. And the bigger the wedding the happier is dad... and Auntie Debbie too." 

Mickey smiled.  
"You're a Good kid, Yev.", he mumbled.  
Yevgeny leaned against him and wrapped his arms around his pops. 

Mickey pulled him on top of him an lay down half way, cuddling the kid, making him giggle.  
"Soon, you won't want to cuddle anymore cause you're too cool for it" he grinned.  
"Never gonna gappen" Yevgeny giggled. 

Mickey closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying having his child with him. The two children that they had were perfect, why mess with perfection?

"Pops?" Yevgeny asked quietly "Are you sad because we can't have another baby?"  
Mickey bit his bottom lip. He never knew what was the right thing to say in those parenting situations, unlike Ian. But usually Mickey tried to be as honest as possible with Yev.

"Yes... yes I was really sad about it."  
"Daddy-Sad?", he asked. Yevgeny didn't know what depression was, he only knew that kind of sad his bipolar dad was, when he was in an depressed episode. Mickey had always tried to explain what was up with Ian to Yev. How he was sometimes happy in a crazy-way and sometimes really sad, but that he was still his dad and it would eventually end and he would be normal dad again. Yevy knew what deep depression looked like and both Mickey and Ian felt beyond bad about their child having to know that at a young age. 

"Yeah, kind of daddy-sad. Very daddy-sad, actually. But it's all good now. You see, dad and I talked about everything and he makes me talk to other people about it. It's okay that we don't have the third child, because the important thing is to take care of the two we have. And we have the big wedding to... well, to cheer him up and I guess, to take my mind off of it" he suddenly, finally realized why Ian was so into planning a big ass wedding and annoying him with colour themes and flower arrangements. It was Ian's way to distract him and take his mind off of all the stressful things around them.

and that was exactly what Mickey loved so much a bout his boyfriend... soon to be husband.


	19. Wedding Speeches

Mickey was looking at the wedding invitation cards.  
"Don't look like that, they were cheap.", Ian reassured him.  
"That's not the reason I was looking" he took one of the cards "Who drew this?"  
On every card were little hearts and rings and other wedding stuff. 

"Katy" Ian shrugged "I Wanted to personalise them."  
Mickey chuckled "You made our daughter draw on all of these?"  
"Yevgeny took over after she was fed up with it. But that's okay, you can't even tell the difference."  
"How the fuck did we made an artistic child?" 

Ian shrugged "Maybe I'm not the father after all. Do you got something to tell me?", he joked and kissed his cheek.  
"Yeah, I cheated on you with Picasso, feels good to finally have that off my chest." 

Ian chuckled and took the card out of Mickeys hand.  
"How many people are that now?"  
"Not so many, I think thrity if even. And it's a small church so it's perfect." He grinned up at his fiance.  
"I was just asking, cause... what if we invited your ex boyfriends " 

Ian looked up at him.  
"Sorry, what?"  
Mickey shrugged "Kash was already gone when I got out of juvie back then."  
"You want to use our wedding to beat up a guy who shot you like 10 years ago?"  
"No, I don't want to beat him up, I want to rub in that I got you in the end. Same with that stupid old prick you were fucking. Maybe he had the big ass mansion, but I'm the one you marry. And that guy you told me about that's always flirting with you and works at that lgbt youth thing? Invite him too, I'm trying to make a point here." 

Ian chuckled " and what point would that be?"  
"That you are mine. Forever. Even though I don't have a big ass mansion and can't buy you room service every day. I just love you."  
Ian smiled sweetly "And that's enough for me. I love you too. Okay, I'm in, let's invite Ned."  
"Really? To show him I'm enough?"  
"You're more than enough, hell, you're a man who gave birth to our beautiful and weirdly artistic daughter. For how much more could I even ask? But if you want to show some perv that he can't have what we have, I'm in."  
"You didn't call him a perv back then."  
"Having kids changes your perspective on things. If I think about Yevgeny being 15 and fucking a 40 year old, I'd kill the fucker. Same with Katy." 

Mickey smiled and kissed him "You get the shovel I get the saw.", he whispered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They had the wedding in a small church, that they made sure of accepting gay couples. Even though they wanted to marry in a church for the sake of it (Because some people wouldn't want to see it and wouldn't allow it) rather than out of religious reasons. 

Now they were at the Alibi for the actual party.  
Ned actually came (he brought Jimmy Steve, something Fiona wasn't happy about) and right now he was coming over to them. 

"Ian!" He exclaimed and pulled the ginger into an awkward hug, "It feels like an eternity since the last time we've met. You smashed my glass table at my apartment.", he said grinning.  
"Yeah, right, that was a crazy time. Sorry about the table." 

"Ah, long forgotten, so you two married. Who would've ever guessed that, right? I remember when I operated shotgun bullets out of your ass" he pointed at Mickey "in your kitchen" He pointed at Ian and laughed, "Hey, have you met my boyfriend already? Wait where is he?" Ned looked around the bar and eventually called a guy to him. 

A tall ginger approached him and Mickey bit his tongue to not burst out laughing.  
The guy looked like a less attractive Ian-double. And he seemed to notice that too when he saw Ian up close. The new version stared stunned from Ian to Ned and pulled an angry face. 

Mickey let out a chuckle and Ian hit him under the table they were standing at.  
"Well, maybe your money can hold him, who knows" Mickey mumbled and took a sip from his drink, knowing that Ian had a hard time not laughing right now. 

"Have you met our children by the way?"  
"The two of you even have children?"  
"Yeah, two. But if you touch them I'm gonna skin your ass" Mickey said.  
"I wouldn't touch little children" Ned defended himself confused.  
Mickey looked from Ian to the new, younger guy and back to Ned "Uh-huh" 

"However, that's all in the past." Ian said quickly, "We're married now. I just wanted to, you know, let you know that, as catch up. And to piss off Fiona a bit.", and it was only half a lie.  
"I wanted to be petty" Mickey shrugged and grinned "You maybe can take him on fancy dates, but I'm the one who follows you to the date, beats you up and gets to make out with him in an alleyway afterwards" he grinned smugly. 

Ian quickly pulled him away to some other guests, so Ned wouldn't see his wide grin as well.  
"You're impossible" Ian chuckled and kissed him, "I'm such a lucky man that you said yes to me today."  
"How could I not? Did you see yourself in that suit? I thought the army uniform was hot, but damn Gallagher."  
"Damn Gallagher right back at you" Ian mumbled and kissed his cheek. 

They slowly approached Mandy, the Milkovich sister made it to come to them for the wedding, leaving her boyfriend at home.  
"Hey you two" she exclaimed and hugged them, she was holding Katy "Can you believe it's the first time I'm holding my niece? She's fucking perfect, boys. I'm not gonna let her down ever again."  
"Well, that means you don't go back to that dickhead you call boyfriend, so I'm okay with that." Mickey shrugged and stroked a lock of Katerynas black hair back behind her ear. The girl leaned towards him. 

"No, you stay with Auntie Mandy, Baby freckle. Okay?"  
"So, what are you doing for honey moon?" Mandy asked.  
"Two weeks of being child free. We're not going anywhere fancy cause weddings are fucking expensive and I didn't remember planing the honey moon." Ian explained and Mickey shook his head. 

"Well, good thing that I don't need to fuck somewhere else than our house." Mickey grinned "But Fiona takes the kids for two weeks and let's be honest, even if we would've made some fancy ass trip, we wouldn't have left the room anyways. So basically same thing."  
"Yeah, I'll download a picture of a pretty beach on the computer and place it near the window, then it's like we're fucking on Hawaii or something." 

Mickey was more than happy with this arrangement. He wouldn't have survived a fancy wedding and an expensive trip. He just wanted to have some alone time with his new husband and bang through the whole house. 

"Hey, excuse me!" Lip shouted through the bar and stepped on a table, "So, I, as Ian's best man, have the right to hold a very embarrassing speech now. I at first thought about, you know, keeping it low, telling basic Ian was a weird kid - stuff, but, let's be honest, if it would be my wedding, you would drag me over the fucking floor." 

The crowd chuckled.  
"So, the two of you are an amazing couple, we all know that. But if someone would have told me that you are getting married a few years back, I wouldn't have believed it, probably not even the two of you would have believed it." 

Mickey shook his head and leaned against Ian.  
"A lot of you don't know how Ian and Mickey started, so I'm gonna tell you, even though Ian asked me not to, because there are children in the room. But I wouldn't be uncle Lip if I wouldn't ignore my brother, right? So, when Ian was fifteen, Mandy, Mickeys sister, had a crush on him. Cute, right? So of course Mandy wanted to bang him, but since he was gay he said no. So Mandy, naturally, told her brothers that he attacked her and Mickey went after Ian to kill him. And that's how this great love story began!" 

The people in the room chuckled and Mandy blushed a bit.  
"Eventually Ian came out to Mandy and she called her brothers off. Nice, right? Mickey's favourite hobby before doing Ian, was to rob the local Kash'n'Grab store where Ian worked. So one day Ian went to Mickeys house to get something back he stole and somehow they ended up banging. Everytime I hear this story I'm asking myself the same thing you're asking yourself right now for sure: How the fuck did that happen? Neither of them has an explanation."

Ian laughed into Mickeys hair, who chuckled and took his hand, pressing a kiss on the back of his hand.  
"I of course, wasn't happy that he had to bang a Milkovich out of all people, what, I admit, was extremely hypocritical of me, given I banged people like Karen Jackson. And then dated a Milkovich myself. But Mickey was closeted and I only knew him as aggressive thief. When Mickey was about to get married to Svetlana, I advised my little brother to go and find someone new. Somehow he understood: go and illegally inlist into the army." 

The crowd laughed again.  
"I admit, for someone like Ian, military base might look like gay heaven, but dude, that's not what I fucking meant!"  
Mickey laughed and pecked Ian's cheek, who just rolled his eyes.  
"However, he ran away from the military and somehow he and Mickey ended up together again. And in contrast to me, most of you were here when Mickey came out so I don't have to tell you about that. But the thing is, I never thought Mickey would be good enough for Ian, I only saw him as this south side criminal, that we all are to a degree so fuck that anyways. But then Ian got sick. And I expected Mickey to run away during the first five minutes. But he didn't." 

The room was calmer now and Lip looked at the couple.  
"Ian went through depression and Mania and needed to find himself and adjust to medication and through all of this, Mickey stayed. No sane person would have just straight up said, he's gonna take care of someone mentally ill himself. And no nearly sane person would've stayed through all the mood swings and, hey, at some point, Ian kidnapped Yevgeny and wanted to go to Florida with him. Ian took off a few times, things got really fucking messy, there was the break up we don't talk about, but through all of this Mickey stayed with him. And that's real love right there. And now, a few years down the road, they've got two amazing children and are finally married! And now all of you can feel bad because we will never find something like that. Let's drink to the happy couple!" He ended his speech with a laughter and people laughed an applauded.

Lip came over to the newly weds while the other guests resumed partying.  
"You're such a shithead" Ian chuckled and hugged his brother "If you ever get married, I'll drag you over the floor."  
"I'm counting on it. So, isn't it time for the two of you to go to your honey moon soon? Or should I say... home." 

"You want to tell us when we have to leave our own wedding?" Mickey grinned.  
"No, but he looks at you like he's this close to jump you right here and bend you over the bar."  
Mickey looked from the bar to Ian and back, "I mean, I wouldn't say no to that." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A good hour later they were finally back at their house, already making out in the car and blindly stumbling into the living room. 

Mickey pulled both their suit jackets off of each other.  
Ian kissed him passionately while fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. 

"Shit, we're about to fuck as a married couple for the first time." Ian panted "That's kinda exciting isn't it?"  
Mickey grinned against the skin of his neck, sucking a hickey, while Ian managed to open his dress shirt up and push it down his shoulders. 

Mickey was quicker with opening up Ian's buttons and throwing his shirt somewhere around the house.  
Ian grabbed his ass and pushed their hips together impatiently, grinding their crotches together. 

"Fuck, you're as impatient as a teenager again" Mickey chuckled while reaching down and opening Ian's pants, the ginger mirroring the action.  
"You kidding? I almost bend you over the altar and banged you in the church the second you said I do." 

"If I would've known how turned on you get at weddings, I would've married you years ago already" Mickey mumbled while kicking his shoes, pants and underwear of. 

"Where do you want to fuck your husband for the first time, huh?" He grinned dirtily, attaching his lips to his neck, sucking a hickey.  
"The bed" Ian mumbled.  
"A classic, good choice, fire crotch." 

Ian groped his ass cheeks and within seconds picked him up so Mickey was sitting on his hips.  
The Ginger carried him to the bedroom while not letting go of his lips once. 

He pretty much threw Mickey on the bed and crawled up to him kissing up his thighs and his body, flicking his tongue over his nipple, until he reached his lips again.  
Both were just in their underwear by now and grinding and rubbing their bodies on another. 

"Fuck me" Mickey moaned after Ian sucked another hickey on his pale skin.  
Ian grinned and started to kiss his way down his body, Kissing his collar bone and his chest before eventually flicking his tongue over his nipple – all of that without breaking eye contact. 

He circled his tongue around his right nipple, nibbling on it, licking, while rubbing the left one between his fingers, then he switched sides. He remembered the first time Ian ever did that and it blew his mind, because he didn't think he could be turned on this much by the ginger sucking on his nipple like an infant.

Mickey had his legs wrapped around Ian's torso.  
The ginger inched further down, kissing a trail from his chest down his abdomen until he reached the spot right above his cock.  
Ian graced his fingers over the sensitive skin, leading to Mickey twitching slightly, Ian let his fingers gently run up and down the Milkovich's body while sucking a hickey on that spot. Mickey bucked his hip and rested his leg on Ian's shoulder. 

The ginger smiled and kissed around Mickey's dick, placing kisses on his inner thighs.  
Mickey moaned lowly and bucked his hips up impatiently. Ian smiled and eventually grasped Mickey's cock and sucked gently on the tip. 

Ian had his fun licking and sucking on his husband's dick, he wasn't as obsessed with it as Mickey was but he enjoyed giving Mickey a sloppy blowjob, that was just him sucking on Mickey's dick as if it was a lollipop. 

He had Mickey moaning and grabbing the pillow under his head though.  
Ian pushed Mickey's legs further up, Mickey held them up, while Ian groped Mickey's ass cheeks.  
He spanked his right cheek, earning a groan. 

Ian pressed a kiss on Mickey's left cheek, he knew how impatient Mickey was, and the poor man was waiting for this famous wedding night fuck the whole day already.  
"Spread your legs a bit wider"  
Ian licked his lips at the sight of Mickey's ass like this. He pulled his cheeks apart and licked up a line between his cheeks. He flicked his tongue over Mickey's hole from different angles and directions. 

Mickey moaned and bit his lip, gripping the bedsheets, as Ian spit on his hole and circulated his tongue around the tight muscle ring, eventually pushing his tongue into him.  
The noises that came from the man were just as beautiful as the sight was to Ian.  
The redhead pushed his tongue in and out of him, licking around his hole again, flicking his tongue over it. 

He used two of his fingers to stroke over Mickeys hole, getting slicked into the spit Ian spread over it. He pushed the two fingers in while sucking on the hole outside, nibbling on the skin.  
He thrusted his fingers in and out of Mickey, opening him up further. Then he switched back to his tongue, flicking it over his hole, licking inside of him. 

Mickey's noises grew louder with every minute Ian did that, especially when he switched back and forth from his finger fucking into him quickly and his tongue eating him out slowly, teasing him with every movement.  
He soon pushed three fingers into him. 

He knew Mickey was already ready for his cock, but he deserved to be eaten out after the long day they had. He circled his tongue around his hole again, flicking his tongue faster, doing that while thrusting three fingers in and out – Mickey's cock leaked precum and the man let out a string of loud, short moans. 

Ian reached to the bedsidetable next to the bed while thrusting his fingers in and out. He quickly got lube and a condom out.  
Mickey sat up and took the condom out of Ian's hand, ripping the foil open and grasping Ian's dick.  
He jerked him while kissing him playfully and eventually rolled the condom on his dick and lubed him up.

Ian pushed his husband back down and leaned over Mickey, his legs around the taller's waist, pulling him close. Mickey reached up, kissing Ian again, slowly this time, at the same time Ian lined up with Mickeys hole and gently pushed the tip of his dick in. 

Mickey moaned with every inch his lover put into him. Ian bottomed out, listening to Mickeys moans while sucking a dark hickey onto his pale neck.  
"Fucking move Bitch", Mickey growled impatiently after Ian just stilled and payed attention to the soft skin of his groom.  
"It's husband now, not bitch" he reminded him playfully. 

"Fuck me, husband" he growled looking at him.  
Ian grinned and kissed him while beginning to thrust in and out of him in a steady rhythm. Mickey tangled his fingers into Ian's red hair.  
"Faster", he breathed out and the redhead obeyed, thrusting faster and deeper into the older man, whose hips met every thrust, Mickey moaned loudly and clawed on Ian's shoulders, when he hit his prostate. His toes curled in, the grip of his legs around Gallagher's waist tightened. 

"Fucking... touch me, Firecrotch"  
Ian grinned and sneaked a hand between them, he fucked hard into Mickey, jerking him off at the same time, in the same rhythm to his thrusts. He knew, neither of them would last long. But they could go again and again and they had two full weeks of this ahead of them.

Ian hit his husband's prostate with every thrust, jerking him off with a gentle but at the same time firm grip and now kissed down from his lips to his chest again, taking one of his nipples into his mouth, circling it with his tongue again.

"Fuck, I'm Cumming", Mickey moaned after several minutes of Ian thrusting in and out of him, hitting his prostate constantly.  
It just needed two more thrust for Mickey to cum all over Ian's hand and his own body.  
Mickeys arms fell from around Ian to next to his head on either side on the pillow, Ian intertwined their fingers and kissed Mickey, while still fucking into Mickey, until he himself came deep inside of him. 

"Oh fuck" Ian mumbled and chuckled, he kissed Mickey again before pulling out of him and throwing the condom into the bin. 

Ian lay down on the bed and Mickey crawled up to him, placing his head on his chest. 

"This was amazing" he mumbled.  
Ian smiled at him, "A bit quick, but I'll make that up to you during the next weeks."  
Mickey grinned at him and kissed him again. 

"I can't believe you're my husband now." Mickey whispered.  
"You're my hubby." Ian grinned. Mickey shook his head smiling.  
"Stop saying that."  
"Why? Hubby."  
Mickey looked at him and actually had to laugh because of the Gallagher. 

"Anyways, I can call you Gallagher now."  
"No you can't, that's my name for you."  
"You're a Gallagher now too, I'm gonna call you Gallagher" Ian chuckled and ran his hand through Mickeys black hair "My Gallagher hubby" 

Mickey chuckled and kissed him.


	20. Poor Papsy

Ian and Mickey enjoyed every second of their honey moon.  
After two weeks Fiona gave them the children back and said, that she finalised her decision about never getting one herself. 

Right now, a few months later, the children were sick. At first Yevy had the flu, then Kateryna.  
Mickey woke up with a dizzy feeling in his head. He woke up, because Kateryna coughed loudly over the baby phone.  
"Is that Katy?", Ian asked sleepily, "She sounds horrible."  
"Yeah, I check that she's not choking.", Mickey mumbled.  
"No, go back to sleep, I go.", Ian got up. He had the night shift the night before and pretty much just lay down, "I didn't sleep yet anyways." 

Mickey rolled on his back, he still felt dizzy, his head hurt.  
"Hey, little princess, are you okay?", he heard Ian over the baby phone, "That cough sounded really bad, huh. But hey, your fever seems to go down, that's good."  
Mickey smiled and sighed, he sat up and almost immediately felt sick.  
He got up and quickly made his way to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. 

"Hey Mick, are you okay?", Ian stood in the bathroom door, holding Kateryna in his arm.  
"Stupid children fucking passed on the bullshit flu, I bet", Mickey mumbled.  
Ian chuckled, "Could you turn down the cussing a notch? I make you tea."  
"No, no more ginger tea"  
"You sound like Yevy. Now all three of you are sick, great.", Ian grinned and rubbed Kateryna's back.  
"I hope you're fucking next"  
"Love you too. Come on, wash up, take some aspirin, I make you tea, maybe I take your temperature in your ass later."  
Mickey flipped him off. 

They nursed the two children back to health, Ian didn't catch the flu, luckily.  
"Hey love.", Ian greeted him, when he came through the door. Ian and Kateryna lay on the couch, "How was the doctor?"  
"Fucking flu, like I told you. Why do these cunts send their spawns to school with the fucking flu?"  
"Oh, poor papsy, come here." 

Mickey walked over to him and picked Kateryna up.  
"Why is she sleeping?"  
"Baby's nap."  
"It's seven, she's gonna be up all night.", he rubbed her back.  
"Revenge for keeping us up all night for weeks, come down here."  
"I'll pass the fucking flu on to you too, forget it. Even though I admire your ability to still find me sexy and kissable after I puked my guts out, same doesn't go for me."  
"You wouldn't kiss me if I was sick?"  
"Maybe we don't have to find out. Come on, get your ass up, help me with dinner, okay?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mickey didn't tell Ian that he actually didn't go to see a doctor. He just decided that it was the flu he got from his kids and closed the topic.  
He also didn't tell Ian, that he kept throwing up in the morning. The kids had been sick for two weeks each. After two weeks, Mickey made sure, Ian didn't notice him being sick anymore.  
Mickey got up in the morning, Ian was fast asleep because he was on evening shift most of the time, Mickey was sick, threw up, cleaned up, drank some water and got dressed, continuing the day as usual. 

He didn't think about it too much. He refused to think about it. He was sick, it was just the flu.  
He just waited for it to be over again, drank his tea, took aspirin against his head aches, took care of the kids, joked around with his husband, had awesome sex when Ian and he happened to be home at the same time. 

But every time he threw up in the morning his eyes fell on one of the old, unused pregnancy tests. They were mocking him, at least, that's what it felt like to Mickey.  
The tests knew what was going on and deep down he knew it too.  
But he refused to even admit the possibility. They were always safe since they stopped trying.  
And as long as he didn't know for sure, he could just pretend nothing was going on and if he may find blood somewhere on his clothes, that could come from just anything. 

But after some weeks he needed to know. It was killing him, not knowing for sure. And he needed a fucking drink and he needed to know if he could drink or not.  
So, one evening when Mickey was alone and Ian already at work, he took one of the tests. Deciding that no matter the outcome, he wouldn't tell anyone.


	21. Creepy Uncles and two children

"Alright Clumpy", Mickey sat on Kateryna's bed and dressed her.  
"Pops?"  
"Yeah Yevy?"  
The blond child sat on the ground next to them, waiting for him to finish dressing Kateryna in clothes she could wear outside, deciding that the dress Ian put her in in the morning was too unpractical to play outside in April with all the mud from the rain and the still slightly cold weather.

"Why do you and dad call Katy Clumpy sometimes?"  
"Uhm... because, when a new human is made, they are a clump of cells in the beginning, you know? There is like one cell coming from daddy and one cell coming from the mommy, or, well, me, and then they grow into one cell. Then the cell parts until it's a clump of cells. And out of this clump of cells, grew Kateryna. When we first knew about her, she was just our little clumpy, because we didn't know if she was a boy or a girl yet."

"How did you call me when you first knew about me?"  
"I think, we always called you 'The baby'. But to be fair, Your dad and I weren't really that much around during your mommy's pregnancy. When we really started participating in your life, you weren't a clumpy anymore, you were the baby. And neither of us could pronounce your name."  
Yevgeny giggled.

"When a new baby is made, and the cells grow together, does that happen during sex?"  
Mickey stopped in his tracks and stared at his son.  
"What? What do you know about sex?"  
"Not a lot", he shrugged, "But uncle Carl asked me how old I am, and when I said eleven, he said in a year or two the girls will be all over me and want sex."  
"Well, good news, you're not gonna talk to uncle Carl again during your puberty."  
Yevgeny looked at him confused.

"It's okay, pops. The kids at school talk about it all the time, and I often hear you and dad having sex at night."  
Mickey stared at him with an open mouth.  
"What, no, you don't."  
"Yes, I do."  
"No, you forget about that real quick! And no sex until you're sixteen, young man. Be an innocent child for a few more years, come on!"

"Sixteen? But Franny said, Auntie Debbie had her when she was fifteen and uncle Carl had things with girls when he was thirteen!"  
"Okay, Yevgeny, listen. Here is a simple truth that I maybe didn't tell you often enough: Your dad's family isn't a good example. For anything. Keep that in mind. Now, go outside, I bring Kateryna in a minute."  
Yevgeny only rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Jesus", he shook his head and finished dressing Kateryna in pants and a sweater. He pulled her black hair into a ponytail and put her shoes and jacket on.  
He picked her up and carried her outside, sitting her down in Ian's self-made, needle-free sand box.  
"Here, play something with your sister. Build a great, high castle, okay?", Mickey mumbled and went inside again.

"Are you okay Mickey? You look freaked out", Ian chuckled, he was preparing dinner.  
"Your brother talks about sex with our son."  
"Which one?"  
"Carl!"  
"Carl? Huh, well that's not surprising."  
"Your brother is the creepy uncle in the family. Why is that not surprising?"

"The creepy uncle? Because he talked about sex with Yevgeny?"  
"Yeah, next thing he's gonna take him with him to his boat house for a full weekend and makes him touch him in weird places while he stinks like fish, wet wood and old whiskey...", Ian turned around to him and stared at him with raised eyebrows, Mickey only looked at the fridge, "Like my uncle Luther."

"What?"  
Mickey seemed to snap out of his little trance and looked at Ian, "Nothing", he muttered, "However, we need to be quieter while we fuck."  
"Why is that?", Ian's thoughts were still on Mickey's uncle's boathouse.  
"He can hear us, all the damn time."

Ian chuckled, "And? I grew up with various sex noises from my parents and two older siblings all the time."  
"Again, using your family as good example, does not work."  
Ian grinned at him, Mickey walked over to stand next to him, he put a pot on the stove and took the onions and other stuff Ian had prepared and cut already.  
"He heard us for eleven years, he'll survive it for another eleven years."

Mickey shook his head and started putting the components into the pot and frying pan bit by bit.  
"Still, I don't need all three of our children to be emotionally scarred because you got some noise kink."  
"Three? Mickey, we only have two- "

Mickey stopped in the middle of a movement, suddenly noticing what he had just said.  
Ian of course, noticed his weird reaction.  
"Wait, Mickey are you... oh my god, are you pr-"  
Mickey quickly pressed his hand on Ian's mouth.

"_Don't_ say that word.", he whispered, "But, yes."  
He took his hand from Ian's mouth again.  
"So, it wasn't the flu, was it?"  
Mickey shrugged, "Could've been the flu in the beginning, I don't know."

Ian started smiling brightly.  
"Since when do you know?", he asked lowly.  
"I made a test a few weeks ago, but for a while already..."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

Mickey shrugged and looked outside the kitchen window where he could see Kateryna and Yevgeny.  
"I wanted to tell you next week. But... in case something would've gone wrong again... I could just pretend it didn't happen, when no one knew about it."  
"Why next week?"

Mickey pressed his lips together and concentrated on the food again.  
"What... is the first trimester over next week? Did you really wait this long to tell me?"  
He bit his lip before mumbling, "Fourth month."  
"What?"  
"The fourth month is over next week."

Ian blinked a few times.  
"You waited four months with that message?"  
"I would wait until they cut it out, if I could. But at some point, you would've noticed, I guess."  
Ian stared at him with an open mouth. Then he suddenly started chuckling. Mickey looked up at him surprised.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing", he shrugged and kept grinning, "I'm just happy. We made the first trimester already. We're having another child, this time it seems to work out, doesn't it?"

"I guess so... Dr Lynch said, everything looks perfectly fine, so far. But that doesn't mean anything, everything can still happen. See, that's why I didn't want to tell you, now you're happy and I'm freaking out!"  
Ian grinned so widely, Mickey worried, his face might burst. He quickly pulled his husband into a long, deep kiss.  
"I love you, so much, Mickey, I can't even put it into words. Stop worrying, just hope. Okay? Can you do that for me? A little hope?"  
"Yeah, okay, alright, Gallagher, I love you too.", he chuckled and tried to turn back to the food, but Ian wasn't having it. He hugged him tightly.

"I thought we were always safe", Ian mumbled.  
"Beats me, maybe the condom broke or something at some point, I don't know. I didn't think too much about it."  
Ian kissed his forehead and just kept grinning happily.  
"Okay, Gallagher, let me go, the food will burn."  
Ian chuckled and let go of his husband, putting his arms around him from behind instead, resting them on Mickey's stomach.  
"You're my Gallagher.", he whispered into his ear, "You're all my little Gallaghers."  
"And you're an idiot."  
"Yeah, but you love me. How stupid of you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian wasn't very good at keeping secrets, in Mickeys opinion. The Ginger grinned the whole day long and told Mickey to sit down and "let me do it" "you shouldn't walk around the whole time" "do you need anything?" 

It was cute, yes, but also kind of annoying.   
If their children, or at least Yevgeny, had known anything about the previous pregnancies, they would have jumped to a conclusion quite quickly. 

In the evening Mickey was just desperate to get into bed with Ian. 

Ian had insisted on putting Kateryna to bed, Mickey was supposed to lie down and relax.   
The Ginger quietly came into their bedroom. 

He sat down on the bed, the Milkovich pulled on his shirt immediately.   
Ian chuckled, "What? You want my shirt or you want sex?"   
"As my husband you should known that the answer is always both." 

Ian grinned.  
"Are you sure we should?"   
"You fucked me consistently for the last 4 months of this pregnancy, why stop now?" 

"You know I won't fuck you anymore from the sixth month onwards."   
"Why? Because I'm fat?"   
"No, because our baby can hear then. And I don't want him or her hear my dick going in and out of you." 

Mickey frowned, "it can't really hear that, can it?"   
Ian nodded, "I read", he said and took both their shirts off, "that babies can hear everything in the womb, not just voices", he kissed Mickeys neck, "But also everything that is going on in your body. Your heartbeat too" 

Mickey smiled at him and kissed him, "So will you fuck me now or..."   
Ian bit his lip.   
"Come on, the weeks I kept it a secret from you, I hoped it would end with celebration sex." 

Ian looked at him for a moment.   
"What?", Mickey asked confused.   
"How could you keep it a secret from me?"   
"Sorry?"   
"I mean... am I that bad of a husband that I didn't notice you being pregnant for almost 5 months?" 

Mickey sighed, "Freckles, no", Mickey made Ian sit on the bed, leaning against the head board, he looked him in the eyes, "If I want to keep a secret from you, I have my ways. This doesn't say anything about your abbilty to be a good husband." 

"I obviously didn't pay enough attention to you. Otherwise I would have noticed."   
Mickey shook his head, " Ian, you are an amazing EMT, an awesome dad and at the same time the best husband anyone could ask for. With all this stuff, two little children around us the whole time, it's impossible to notice this if I don't want you to." 

Mickey kissed his forehead.   
Ian wrapped his arms around him.   
"I'm still a good husband?"   
"The fucking best husband in the world."   
Ian smiled and kissed his lips. 

"Okay? You feel better Now?"   
Ian nodded.   
"How do you manage all of this? The job, the kids, the pregnancy and then you make me feel better too."   
Mickey shrugged, "You're making me feel better about everything constantly too, and your job is way harder than mine."   
"But you're alone with the kids much more often than me. I just don't want you to get too exhausted." 

Mickey sighed and cupped his cheeks, "Ian, how am I supposed to not freak out and be nervous, if you are nervous and freaking out? I'm the one who is pregnant, so you have to keep your cool, okay?" 

Ian nodded.   
"Good, now fuck me."


	22. I'm so scared

"I thought, this weekend we could start renovating Katy’s room." Ian mumbled.   
He lay on the couch, Mickey on top of him, they had put Kateryna down for a nap and enjoyed the silence around them a bit, since Yevy and Franny were at the Gallaghers.

"What for?"   
"The new baby of course."   
Mickey just groaned "Why would we do that now?"   
"Because you are five and a half months pregnant and we have to start at some point."   
"The baby would sleep in our room at first anyways."   
"I know... but what is your plan? Starting with putting up the room when we already need it?"

Mickey shrugged.   
"I don't get why we have to plan that now."   
Ian sighed "Okay, we put that thought at hold for now."   
"Thanks."

"When are we telling the others?"   
"When the baby is here, we send them a card and say we went to a magic show and the magician randomly pulled a baby out of a hat, so we kept it."

"What?" Ian's asked confused.   
"That's what my parents told my brothers when I was born."   
"Did they believe it?"   
"Of course, they did, they're stupid."

"No Mickey, seriously, when do we tell them?"   
"You thought I was joking?"   
"Mick..."   
Mickey sighed "Look, I don't want to tell them yet. Okay?"   
"Yeah, I got that impression too, but why? You can't hide it the next month's, they're gonna see the baby bump."

"I'll just say, I'm fat."   
"Babe..."   
"Don't _babe_ me."   
"Mickey, what is really going on? Why don't you want to tell our families that we're expecting another baby? That's something good."

Mickey sat up and sighed deeply.   
"High risk pregnancy doesn't mean only high risk during the first trimester, it means, something could happen all the damn time. So, imagine, we tell your siblings. And then... I lose it again... You would have to explain that to them. And I couldn't deal with them, pitying me or whatever or try to talk about shit, I know that your family never shuts up."

Ian sat up as well and put his big hands on his stomach.   
"Nothing will happen, Mick. Five and a half months. Almost six months, that's two thirds down. Okay? We got this, you got this, the baby got this. Dr Lynch said, it looks strong and healthy. Okay?"

Mickey bit his bottom lip.   
"I'm scared." He whispered.   
"I know"   
"I've never been this scared of anything in my life and I don't know how to deal with it. And I wouldn't know how to deal with it, if it goes wrong again."

Ian nodded.   
"I know, Mickey. And I wish I could help you somehow. I'm scared too, but we just have to hope and believe that it works out. We can't do anything else, it's not in our hands."

"That just makes it worse. I just feel... fucking helpless... And I hate talking about my feelings, that's all your fault with that fucking shrink." He said grumpily and looked away from him.

Ian smiled and hugged him tightly.   
"Nothing will happen Mickey. We will have this baby. Just believe me. And if anything happens, you can blame me. But nothing’s gonna happen, I promise."

"I don't want to blame anything on you."   
"I know" he sighed "Okay, from now on, you aren't allowed to carry anything anymore, not even Katy. You aren't allowed to lift something up or bow down too much. You're gonna move as little as possible."

Mickey chuckled and leaned their foreheads together. "I love you" Mickey smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you too. So, how about, we tell them when we reach month six? That okay with you?"   
Mickey sighed deeply, "Okay. But no more baby plans for now alright?"   
Ian nodded "even though we at some point have to get the baby bed and all the nursery stuff from Kateryna that we have in the attic."

"Ian, you can't even really see anything yet, you don't need to start renovating rooms and getting stuff from the attic."

Ian nodded and kissed his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had invited the Gallaghers to some BBQ again, outside in the summer heat.   
The children were playing while the adults sat around the table laughing and talking.

Mandy was with them, sitting next to Lip, Since she had come here for the wedding a year ago, she didn't went back to her boyfriend again.   
No One had realised that it had been a full-fledged plan of hers, bringing her most important stuff in a small bag and telling her boyfriend she would go to a wedding in Florida, while leaving evidence that she ran away to Europe instead.

Since then she had stayed with Lip, who had his own apartment, even though he slept at the Gallagher house most of the time.

"Marriage life seems to treat you well" Fiona smiled at Mickey, " You two really have the perfect life" she sighed and looked around the self-made playground and the kids "Fucking assholes"

Ian chuckled, "You're gonna find the right one, one day, Fi"   
"Liar" she chuckled.   
"When Jimmy Steve was at the wedding last year, I almost thought you'd get back together with him." Mandy smiled.  
"No, I have to start learning from my mistakes. Jimmy Steve was several of them!"

"There is something we want to tell you by the way" Ian said eventually, he looked at Mickey.   
Lip tensed up slightly and looked back and forth between his brother and his husband.

"What? Did you knock him up again?" Carl joked.   
Ian just smiled warmly and kissed Mickeys cheek, "Yeah. We're having another baby."

"Oh my god" Fiona grinned "That's amazing" she pulled Mickey into a hug, Since he was sitting next to her. The rest of the family grinned as well and laughed and congratulated them.  
"I'm gonna get another niece... or nephew... do you already know the gender?" Debbie asked excitedly.   
"Not yet" Ian shook his head.

"This so cool, hey maybe you'll have a ginger baby this time!" She chuckled and stood up to hug the two man from behind the bench.

Mandy’s face was about to burst from her big smile.   
Lip also grinned and congratulated them, but he was worried, and Ian noticed that.

"Okay, Lip could you help me with something inside quickly, while the three girls can be all excited over Mickey?"   
"Hey!" Carl exclaimed.  
"Four girls, sorry" Ian grinned and laughed when his little brother flipped him off.

"You looked worried" Ian mumbled when they got inside, "I don't need you to be worried too, I'm already dealing with Mickey being worried as fuck."

"Yeah, okay, sorry, I'm happy for you. But I thought... after the last time..."   
"Yeah, we actually were always safe, it just somehow happened... I don't know, the condom broke or something, don't ask me. He didn't even tell me at first. He just said something by accident when the third month was already over. He wanted to tell me when the fourth one would be over. That's how scared he was something might happen. He said, as long as no one knew, he could just pretend there never was anything to know about."

Lip sighed, "So first trimester is over, and everything looks good?"   
Ian nodded "He is in the sixth month now. Two thirds almost down. Everything looks good and the baby looks healthy and he's fine, no cramps or anything unusual. But he is so scared that he might lose the baby again and there is nothing I can do to help him."

Lip swallowed hard.   
"Let's just hope it works out, right? I mean, if it's good so far, this time it's gonna work. Right?", Ian asked quietly.   
"Yeah" Lip nodded, "I'm sure it's gonna be fine. Another Gallagher baby, it's gonna be great."

Ian nodded and smiled at him "Thanks Lip."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\~~\~~~~~~

Two nights later, Ian just put the children to bed, he did that as often as he could, since he often couldn’t due to his working schedule, he came to the bedroom, where Mickey already waited.

The Milkovich was busy putting a new cover on their blanket.   
“Hey, you need help with that, Mick?”, Ian asked while taking off his pants.   
Mickey was fiddling with the buttons on the cover.   
“Mick?”, Ian asked, “Are you okay?” 

Mickey didn’t react.   
Ian swallowed, he was scared, he put his hands on Mickeys, “Babe?”

Mickey stopped and looked up.   
“Mickey, what is it? Are you okay? Is something with the baby?”   
Mickey bit his bottom lip.   
“What is it? Tell me.”

“The baby didn’t kick me yet”, he whispered.   
“What?”   
“When…”, he swallowed hard, “When I was pregnant with Kateryna, she already kicked me around this time. She kicked me so much I couldn’t sleep. Why doesn’t the baby kick me? Something is wrong, Ian, I can feel it, something is wrong.”

“Shht”, Ian pulled Mickey into his arms, “Calm down, Mickey. Every pregnancy is different, that doesn’t say anything. The new baby is just lazy.”   
“I’m sure it’s a bad sign. Why doesn’t our baby move, Ian?”   
“It’s okay, I’m sure the little bean moves, maybe you just don’t notice it.”

Ian leaned back into the pillows with Mickey in his arms, he pulled the blanket over the two of them. Mickey was trembling in his arms.   
“It’s okay, Mickey, it’s gonna be okay. We have the doctor’s appointment on Tuesday. Dr Lynch will tell us that everything is okay with our baby. That it doesn’t move doesn’t mean that something is wrong.”   
Ian ran his hair through Mickey’s hair in the desperate attempt to calm him down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+

Tuesday, they had their appointment with Dr Lynch.   
Mickey didn’t sleep well the last days. He was too worried about their baby. He tried to get the little one to move, using the force and mind control, but nothing. Not a single kick.

“So, Mickey, how are you feeling?”, Dr Lynch asked.   
“Awful”, Mickey just said, but stopped when Ian took his hand.   
“Mickey stay calm. Dr Lynch, Mickey is worried because the baby didn’t kick yet. When he was this far with Kateryna she kicked a lot.”

Mickey nodded.   
“Why doesn’t my baby move?”, Mickey asked her.   
Dr Lynch smiled reassuringly at them.   
“Why don’t we have a look at the ultrasound? I’m sure everything is fine. Not every pregnancy works the exact same way. Some babies kick more than others.”

“See, like I told you”, Ian whispered.   
Dr Lynch prepared the ultrasound. Mickey held on to Ian’s hand.

“There we go, I can calm you down, your baby is fine. Alive and healthy, steady heartbeat. I’m sure the little one will kick you soon. There is no reason to be worried, everything looks fine.”

Mickey sighed relieved, the stress of a week fell from his shoulders, he squeezed Ian’s hand.   
“Do you want to know the gender?”, Dr Lynch asked.   
“No, not yet”, Ian said smiling.   
“No?”, Mickey asked.   
“No”, Ian said and kissed his hand, “But the pictures.”

Dr Lynch nodded and printed them their ultrasound pictures.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Mickey and Ian had their first wedding anniversary.   
Ian kissed his cheek. While they entered a semi-fancy restaurant.

"I know dinner for anniversary isn't original or thrilling, but I wanted to keep it calm and romantic" Ian said.   
"It’s fantastic, Ian, I'm always hungry anyways right now, so eating out is the best anniversary gift you could've made me. "

They sat together and smiled and talked calmly, just enjoying each other's presence.   
After the main course, Ian ordered them a dessert quickly.

Mickey grinned at him.   
"I didn't forget you by the way, I got you something, for the anniversary too."   
"I didn't think you would forget me, but I got an amazing morning BJ and sex already, what else is there?"

Mickey shook his head and pulled something out of his jacket, a little black box.

Ian's eyes widened, when he realised what it was, he quickly took the box.   
"Are that... our wedding rings?"   
Mickey smiled warmly "I told you I'd buy you new ones, maybe for the anniversary."   
"I thought we wanted to save the money for the baby"   
Mickey shrugged "You deserve the rings. We don't have to buy so much new stuff anyways, we got everything we need from when Katy was a baby."

Ian grinned and opened the box.   
Two golden rings were in it.   
"With engravings, like you wanted, wait" he got the box back and looked at the rings, before giving one to him.  
"That's yours"

Ian read the small words engraved into the metal "You make me free"   
He was close to tearing up when he understood the little message.   
"Hey, don't cry on me, I'm the one who is allowed getting emotional about small stuff here, because you knocked me up."

Ian chuckled and quickly took the old ring off to put the new one on.   
"I love you" he whispered over the table and Mickey smiled also put his new ring on.   
"I love you too" he smiled sweetly.

Mickey stroked over his baby bump with his new ring on his finger.   
“How’s the baby doing?”   
Mickey shrugged, “No kicks yet. But Dr Lynch said it’s okay, right?”   
Ian smiled, “Yeah, our baby is just lazy. Coming right after you, huh?”   
Mickey sighed, “But I want a baby after you finally, with red hair.”   
Ian chuckled, “Katy already has my eyes and freckles.”

Mickey leaned closer to him, “I want a ginger baby.”   
“Boy or girl?”, Ian leaned to him and grinned.  
“Boy.”   
“Blue eyes or green?”   
“Blue”   
“With or without my bipolar gene?”   
Mickey rolled his eyes, “We can’t exactly control that.”   
Ian chuckled, “Oh, but we can control the rest?”   
Mickey laughed, “Let me dream, alright?”   
“Sure, babe.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A night later, Mickey shook Ian awake in the middle of the night.   
“What?”, Ian groaned.   
“Ian, wake up.”   
“Why? What is it?”

Mickey was propped up on his elbows and looked down at Ian.   
The ginger opened his eyes looking up at him.   
“Are you okay?”, he asked tiredly.   
“The baby kicked me.”, he whispered.   
Ian smiled, “Really?”   
“Yeah”, he nodded, “Still kicking, you want to-“   
“Yes!”

Mickey smiled and lay down properly, he took Ian’s hand on guided him over his stomach to where the baby kicked him.   
“There, you feel that?”   
Ian nodded and grinned widely.

“Fuck”, Mickey whispered.   
“Does it hurt?”   
“Yes”, he chuckled, “Fuck, it hurts like a motherfucker, but I swear I don’t want it to stop.”   
Ian grinned at him and kissed his cheek, “Are you crying?”

“Don’t judge me, I’m a walking hormone right now.”   
Ian chuckled and kissed him again, “I love you. Both of you.”   
“Love you too.”


	23. No rappers, no turtles, no pimps, no murders, no bullshit family members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter title btw
> 
> Also, check out "Mandy and the big bad wolf" for more Gallavich, Parenting and bipolar ❤   
And my smut Oneshots for... well, smut. Lots of it.

Mickey lay on the couch, thanks to Ian's strict "You move as little as possible" policy.  
Ian was in the kitchen, cooking.  
Kateryna sat in front of the couch on the ground.

"Baby", she grinned and poked Mickey's stomach, "Baby in there?"  
"Yeah, little-freckle, there is a baby in there.", Mickey smiled, "Little baby, like you."  
"Do you already have a name for the new baby now?", Yevgeny asked, he sat by his sister, building something with Lego stones, "Because if you don't, you should consider Michelangelo."

Mickey looked down at his son.  
"Michelangelo?"  
"Yeah."  
"Like the painter?", Ian asked from the kitchen.  
"What painter? No, the ninja turtle!"  
"Wow. I can't believe I have to say this, but we're not naming the baby after a turtle, Yev."

Yevgeny rolled his eyes, "No rappers, no basketball players, no turtles, you will never find a cool name for the baby!"  
"Our other two babies are called Yevgeny and Kateryna, what makes you think we're choosing cool names?", Mickey grinned at him and ruffled his blond hair, "Besides, you don't even know if it's a boy or not."  
"Wanna bet?"

Mickey looked up at Ian, who just smiled and shook his head, "That's your brother's bad influence."  
"That's more the neighbourhood than my brother."  
"Why don't you know if it's a boy or girl yet?", Yevgeny asked.  
"Because we want to look for a name that fits a boy and a girl and then we can know what it's gonna be.", Ian explained, "Could you help me setting up the table, Yev?"  
"Why does it need to be a name for boys and girls?"  
"Because your dad read too many baby and parenting books", Mickey mumbled.

Kateryna stood up and proceeded to poke Mickey's baby bump.  
"Baby come out!", she said while poking him, "Come out, come out!" she giggled and grinned to her paps.  
"Not yet, Katy, the baby needs a bit more time to come out."  
"Just like you as a teenager", Ian grinned, earning the middle finger from Mickey and confused looks from Yevgeny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian had put Kateryna to bed, Yevgeny was allowed to finish the video on his phone he was watching, and Ian could finally crawl into bed with his husband.  
"Hey, Ian, I've been thinking about your job lately.", Mickey said.  
"My job?"  
"Yeah, It's just... when you do evening shifts you aren't home from two to ten and you need to sleep until after the children and I are gone. With the third child around, do you think you could ask your boss to work fewer evening shifts?"

"I can try, yeah. But is the morning shift so much better for you?"  
"You're here in the afternoon and help me do the whole homework-dinner-bed shit, yeah that's better. And when you work nights, you come home and help me in the morning with them and go to bed when we're gone, that always worked out great."  
"Okay, yeah, I'll ask. Apropos baby, I did some googling on names."

Mickey sighed.  
"Why do you keep pushing about a name?"  
"Because you're eight months pregnant and a baby needs a name?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "Freckle Junior."  
"No. Hey, I know, you are afraid to plan anything baby related, but we're at eights months now, it looks healthy, everything's fine. Okay?"  
Mickey sighed again and nodded hesitantly, "What did you google?"

"Well, I found out, that Mikhailo is the Ukrainian form of Michael."  
"And?"  
"And Yevgeny is the Ukrainian form of Eugene. That reminded me on when we watched _Tangled_ with the kids, I said, I'd never call my son Eugene."  
Mickey chuckled, "What is the point of this whole introduction?"  
"I thought, since Kateryna was your mother's name, maybe we could take a name form my family's side and take the Ukrainian or Russian versions to match the other two."

"Jesus, how much can you think about one simple topic? Okay, hit me with ideas, so I can say no. What's Ian in Ukrainian."  
"Ian is the Irish version of John. It's Ivan in Ukrainian."  
"Mhmm, let's see. Calling my child like the man who murdered the mother of my other child? I don't think so, Gallagher."  
"Yeah, that's obvious."  
"Also, didn't you want a gender neutral name or some bullshit?"  
"The only half way decent Ukrainian unisex name is Sasha."  
"The name of the former pimp of our son's mother. Man, is it day of good ideas today?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay."  
"Why should we name our kid after one of your family members? They're still alive, they don't need tribute."  
"My mom isn't alive."  
Mickey gave him a look, "Ian, I'm way too pregnant and annoyed to be considerate of the fact that you liked your deadbeat piece of shit mom. So, here the list for Yevgeny and you: No rappers, no sport players, no turtles, no pimps, no murderers, no bullshit family members that made us break up, including my dad, your mom and Sammi."

Ian sighed.  
"We could call it Svetlana if it's a girl.", Mickey mumbled.  
"No, never, not gonna happen! I know, she was Yev's mother and hey, I liked her too in the end. But I somehow have a problem with calling my child after the woman who raped and blackmailed my husband."  
"Okay, is the topic closed for today? I'm tired and I want some spoon cuddle action over here."

Ian grinned and lay down next to him properly.  
"When I'm not pregnant anymore, I want you to fuck me in this position, that's always fun."  
"Your wish is my command", Ian mumbled and pecked his neck.

"Now I have it!", Ian said suddenly, startling Mickey awake again.  
"Bitch, what the fuck, I was almost asleep!"  
"No, hear me out."  
"Is that still about the name thing?"  
"Yeah! I thought about second names."  
"We don't even have the first name."  
"Our second names, Mick. I always liked the name Alex. Your name is Aleksandr. We could call it Aleksandr if it's a boy and Aleksandra if it's a girl. The nickname will be Aleks and it's gender neutral."  
"Okay, if I agree, will you let me sleep?"

"In a second. Aleksandr Gallagher, second name?"  
"Ian, now let me sleep."  
"No, come on, second names."  
"Fucking hell, I can't even say if you're just excited or manic when it comes to babies. The second name is Ian." 

Ian looked at him with an almost shy smile. "You want to call our baby after me?"   
"No, after Ian McKellen Our baby will be gay Gandalf. Of course after you, idiot. Debbie if it's a girl. Now shut up or I duct tape you."


	24. Five feet is pretty far away

A few weeks later, Ian woke up in the middle of the night, because something wet hit him.   
He sat up and confusedly switched the light on the bedside table on.   
"Babe?", he nudged Mickey.   
"What? Why is the bed wet? Let me sleep, fuck."

Ian needed a moment to get his brain to function properly.   
"Fuck, Mick, I think your water broke or some shit!"   
"No, the date is in three weeks, let me sleep."   
"Mick wake the fuck up, you're having the baby, as in now. Get up, put new pants on and to the hospital!"   
"Why are you stressing me? It won't come out by itself anyways."   
"Yeah, that's the point. They get it out or it suffocates. Fucking move your ass; I call Dr Lynch."

At the word suffocate Mickey was wide awake. He wasn't sure if it was true what Ian said and he also couldn't properly think about it. But he was on his feet in no time and pulled some new sweats out of his closet. He heard Ian calling Dr Lynch and quickly took the bag Ian had prepared. 

"You are still way to hectic for me. It's three am, for fucks sake. What's wrong with this kid wanting to come out at three in the fucking morning?"   
"Probably heard Katy saying, 'Baby come out' a few times too often.", he grinned, he held Kateryna on his hip, "I just drop the kids off at Fiona's house, maybe they won't even wake up."  
"Give her to me, you get Yev."

They put the two kids in the car and Ian dropped them off at the Gallagher house, he just quietly put Yevy down on the couch and Kateryna in Franny's playpen, wrapping both up in blankets.   
Then he quickly got back in the car and drove them to the hospital.   
"This is weird. This Is really weird and it's freaking me out."   
"What exactly?", Ian tried to keep his voice calm.  
"This water breaking thing happened as sign that it starts and that's fucking it. No contractions, nothing, this is weird. It feels wrong. This is not how it's supposed to be."   
"Everything's fine, Dr Lynch said, no contractions."   
"I know... It's freaking me out though."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the hospital Ian quickly sent a SMS to his sister, informing her that he had put the kids into their living room and that Mickey was having the baby.

Mickey was knocked out for longer than the last time. Ian slept in a chair in his room.   
"Ian?", Ian woke up to Mickey's mumbling. His head lay on Mickey's bed and he was holding his hand.   
"Hey, Mick, you're up, finally."

Mickey licked his lips and looked at Ian, panic lay in his eyes, Ian could see it.   
"Hey, stay calm, everything's okay. We have a beautiful, healthy baby boy, okay? It's all good. They have him in one of those plastic box thingies, because he was a little too early, but they said, he's alright and we can take him home in a week or two, okay?"

Mickey nodded exhausted and threw his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes.   
"So, it's really a boy huh? Franny owes Yevy three bucks."   
Ian smiled.   
"He's alive and okay? You aren't just fucking with me?"   
"Why would I do that? He's alright. If you feel like it, we can go visit him in his little plastic box, looks quite spacey, actually."   
"I want to see him.", he said desperately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey pretty much didn't leave the side of the incubator the baby lay in.  
One and a half weeks later – thank god their job offered health insurance that covered this whole thing – Mickey was allowed to hold his son for the first time and he pretty much didn't let go of him since.

They were home by now and the whole Gallagher clan sat in their living room wanting to meet the newest Gallagher baby.

"Now you finally got your ginger baby.", Fiona grinned and smiled down at the Baby. He was smaller than Kateryna back then, he had his eyes closed most of the time and slept a lot. But on the top of his head were some thin, red hairs.   
"Fire baby", Mickey corrected her.

"And his name is Alex?", Lip asked.   
"Yeah, written with a K and S. Aleksander Ian Gallagher.", Ian grinned.   
"You named your kid after yourself?", Carl asked.   
"Was his idea."

"Why would you write Aleks with k?", Lip asked confused.   
"It's the Ukrainian version.", Ian shrugged.   
"And we're against giving our children names they could know how to spell out.", Mickey smiled.

"Can I hold him too?", Debbie asked, she and Fiona sat each on one side next to Mickey and eyed the baby in his arms.   
"No", Mickey mumbled, "Only I can hold him. He's not even supposed to be out yet, he's gonna stay with me."   
Fiona looked at Ian with a raised eyebrow, the ginger just shrugged.

"He has some difficulties with letting go of him yet. He barely lets me hold him."   
"My fire baby, just mine.", Mickey mumbled.   
"Is that healthy?", Lip asked.   
Ian shrugged, "I don't know. But I just guess it's better than our parents, who neglected us and forgot us in the park, not just once."

Lip nodded.   
"Well, I've seen enough baby, I go play soccer with Yev and Franny.", Carl announced and left the living room.   
Kateryna was sitting on the ground and drew something on a piece of paper on the coffee table. When she finished her masterpiece, she gave it to Fiona.   
"Oh, for me? Thanks Katy. Do you want to come to Auntie Fiona?"   
Kateryna nodded and raised her arms to be picked up by her aunt.   
"See, I get to hold at least one child.", she grinned at Debbie.

"Baby", Kateryna smiled and pointed at her brother.   
"Yeah, that's your little brother, right?"   
Kateryna nodded, "Aleks. Paps says freckle Junior. I'm Baby freckle. But Yevy is no freckle, no, Yevy is blond"   
Fiona giggled at her little niece's words.

"Won't Yevgeny be jealous that he isn't called freckle?", Debbie asked.   
"No, he now is at an age where everything is _cringy_.", Ian made air-quotes at the word, "His pops calling the two freckle is especially 'cringy'. And when he calls me freckles that's super fucking 'cringy'."   
The rest of the family laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A few weeks later, Mickey lay in bed, Aleks on top of him, sleeping. He had just fed him, and the baby was completely satisfied with the world and so was Mickey.   
"Hey, Mick", Ian crawled up to him, "Do you think, Aleks could sleep in his crib tonight?"   
"Not yet"   
"Mick, he's two months old now. There's a line between adorable and weird here."   
Mickey looked up at his husband.   
"As long as I hold him, nothing will happen to him."

Ian smiled softly.   
"Do you think something will happen to him when I hold him?"   
"No, you're a good dad."   
"And if he sleeps in his crib 5 feet away?"   
"I don't know, five feet is pretty far away. Someone could come in and steal him."  
"We can put the crib right next to the bed, then it's like he's sleeping in here with us, just that we have more space and I can finally cuddle up to you again."

"He's already sleeping if you move him now, he could wake up."   
Ian smiled, "That's bullshit, and you know it. We could carry Katy from here to New York when she was his age and she wouldn't have woken up. But okay, he's sleeping here with us. But tomorrow the baby-freckle sleeps in his crib."   
"Freckle Junior. Kateryna is baby freckle."   
Ian chuckled, "How am I supposed to keep track of all those names?"   
"I'll make you a list", Mickey mumbled, "Is it really weird, that I don't want him to sleep alone in his crib?"   
"You're just afraid of losing him, I understand that. Dr Lynch said, that's totally normal after someone suffered miscarriages. But you could let me hold him a few more times though. I'm his daddy, he needs to know who I am."   
"He knows. I tell him about you. He recognises your voice all the time, like, he hears you and starts shifting in your direction a bit, its really cute."

Ian smiled and kissed his cheek.   
He looked up and spotted Kateryna standing in the doorway.   
"Hey Katy, what's up?"   
"Sleepy."   
"You're tired? Come on, I tuck you in okay?"   
"Good night bussie?", she asked.   
"Hey, clumpy, do you want to sleep in daddy and paps's bed? And cuddle?", Mickey smiled at her.  
She nodded, and Ian chuckled and sighed.

"What, will you survive sharing your bed with your kids tonight?", Mickey asked, and Ian helped Kateryna climbing on the bed and put her between him and Mick.   
Yevgeny passed their door as he walked from the bathroom to his room.   
"Yevy, wait, come here", Ian called his son. Yevgeny walked back and stopped in the doorway, "Are you too cool to cuddle with us a bit? Or is that still okay?"

Yevgeny grinned and crawled into the bed as well, lying between Ian and Mickey.   
It didn't take the children long to fall asleep.   
Mickey looked from Aleks on top of him to Kateryna and Yevgeny between them to Ian and smiled.   
"I love you, Gallagher."   
"I love you too, Gallagher."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mickey's list of Names for Kateryna Ellen Gallagher. **   
_Baby Freckle _   
_Little Freckle _   
_Clumpy _   
_Princess _   
_Blackberry _

** _Mickey's list of Names for Aleksandr Ian Gallagher _ **   
_Freckle Junior _   
_Fire baby _   
_Baby carrot _   
_ginger baby _   
_Paprika pringle_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it - thanks for reading 💕  
If you need something new to read now, I've got some other fanfictions and oneshots up my sleeve.
> 
> Right now I'm publishing "Little Mandy and the big bad wolf" here.   
Soon to come will be my fanfiktions "Not so Daddy's boy" and "How I fell in love with Ian Gallagher"
> 
> -Love, Miriam


End file.
